Bijutsukan
by Minino Rosa
Summary: Bijutsukan era un lugar muy especial, todo hombre poderoso del mundo lo visitaba, era una escuela pero no una normal, en ésta los niños y jóvenes que ingresaban a estudiar, no solo eran instruidos en una impecable educación, sino que además se les preparaba para convertirse en amantes perfectos, aunque seto kaiba tiene una mejor idea de uso... yaoi, yugioh no es mío.
1. Chapter 1

Era culto sin duda, tenía una buena educación, sabía de política, cultura y arte, practicaba natación, equitación, arquería, boxeo, yoga, hablaba 3 idiomas, sabía de baile contemporáneo y moderno, tocaba piano, violín y chelo, sabía de cocina, comportamiento de etiqueta, vestía impecable, discreto, obediente y encantador, y lo mejor estaba en un excelente precio.

-Será mi elección -dijo Seto Kaiba mientras miraba la fotografía de un joven de cabellos tricolores y ojos rojos, junto a su hoja de vida.

-Es una gran elección- dijo una mujer de unos 40 años muy sonriente.

-¿Cuándo estará disponible?- pregunto Kaiba seriamente.

-En cuanto el pago este hecho, el tomara el primer avión directo a Japón- indicó la mujer.

-Esta tarde are el depósito- dijo el castaño con sin dejar de ver la fotografía.

-Llegará mañana por la tarde entonces- informó la señora aún más sonriente.

-Bien tendré todo listo para su arribo- dijo el ojiazul y se retiró del lugar.

 **Bijutsukan** era un lugar muy especial, todo hombre poderoso del mundo lo visitaba, era una escuela pero no una normal, en ésta los niños y jóvenes que ingresaban a estudiar, no solo eran instruidos en una impecable educación, sino que además se les preparaba para convertirse en amantes de los más ricos y poderosos, ¿cómo funcionaba?, cuando el chico cumplía la mayoría, era subastado al mejor postor, el que lo pagara a més alto precio podía disfrutar del beneficio de ser el primer compañero sexual del chico, sin embargo conservar a un amante de ese nivel era muy costoso, por lo que había casos en los que los hombres llegaban a perder sus fortunas con tal de retenerlos a su lado, sin duda un arma mortal de doble filo si no se tenía cuidado.

Seto Kaiba estaba casado desde hacía 4 años, su esposo era el hijo del principal socio de la compañía, su padre el señor Kaiba prácticamente lo había obligado a comprometerse, nunca había amado a su marido, lo consideraba inmaduro e imprudente, si bien era cierto que era bastante lindo físicamente con su rubia cabellera, ojos de miel y piel de porcelana, el chico simplemente no se adaptaba a las necesidades del castaño.

Joey Wheeler, su encantador marido a su criterio era simplemente desesperante, cuando el rubio entró a la adolescencia, se volvió un chico rebelde y conflictivo, a los 16 años se escapó de casa con un hombre 10 años mayor a él, con el cual se metió en varios problemas legales, como pretexto y levantando una bandera verde medioambientalista extrema, no solo se manifestaban y protestaban por todo, sino que llevaban a cabo actos vandálicos los cuales eran más destructivos que beneficiosos, robaban y vandalizaban, dando una mala imagen a los verdaderos protectores de la naturaleza.

Un día los dos fueron arrestados por entrar a una central nuclear militar y por accidente casi estuvieron a punto de hacer estallar un reactor, fueron acusados de terrorismo y el rubio, aterrado, terminó por llamar a su padre, con el cual terminó haciendo un trato, tenía que casarse y dejar de hacer sus tonterías habituales o el señor Wheeler lo dejaría a él y a su pareja hundirse en prisión de por vida por cometer un crimen federal, el rubio aceptó, se tuvo que pagar demasiado dinero pero al final se libró de un castigo muy severo. Pero la cuestión aun de esa manera no fue tan fácil, la boda era para crear un lazo que fusionara la compañía de Kaiba Corp. y la compañía Wheeler en una sola, ya que Seto Kaiba no tenía un compromiso o relación de interés por lo que miraba conveniente su matrimonio a pesar de todo.

La cuestión se tornó difícil cuando unos días antes de la boda se enteró que su futuro marido se encontraba en espera de un hijo que estaba claro que no era de él, fue cuando él Seto Kaiba se reusó a el matrimonio, no quería un niño ajeno, sin embargo el señor Wheeler estaba dispuesto a negociar lo que fuera para evitar la vergüenza de que el mundo supiera que su hijo tendría el bebé de un simple don nadie, era sin duda una oferta muy tentadora, por lo que haciendo nuevas clausulas al contrato pre matrimonial, fue que se llevó a cabo una sencilla ceremonia que unió a las dos familias, formando un nuevo imperio mundial.

El matrimonio era feliz en eventos públicos, las revisas mostraban fotografías de los 3 integrantes posando de manera sutil, pero la realidad era otra el matrimonio no era unido, Seto se había negado a compartir cama con Joey por un largo tiempo, al principio por el embarazo y después solo porque él no quería tocarlo y cuando al fin tuvo intimidad con él, fue con el propósito de tener un hijo propio, lo cual no pudo ser posible ya que el rubio tuvo un aborto a las pocas semanas, al parecer su cuerpo rechazaba un nuevo embarazo, necesitaría tratamiento médico para poder quedar en estado y eso hizo perder al interés de Kaiba. El hijo de Joey a pesar de todo era un niño muy encantador y obediente para su edad de 3 años muy próximos a los 4, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos de miel, el rubio sabía que era muy parecido a su padre biológico y hasta cierto punto entendía el rechazo que Seto tenía por el pequeño, aunque no era del todo grosero y en algunas ocasiones llegaba a tener alguna consideración con el niño.

Seto no solía pasar tiempo con él, lo ignoraba cuando trabajaba y no solía darle mucha atención, aun así el pequeño **Hoshi** como lo había llamado el rubio, sentía un gran amor por el que él consideraba su padre verdadero. Seto supo de Bijutsukan por medio de algunos otros socios los cuales hablaban maravillas del lugar, los amantes perfectos, por el precio justo, el funcionamiento era simple, quien necesitara de los servicios de la escuela, tenía varias opciones, esperar a las subastas para obtener mercancía nueva o elegir entre la mercancía disponible ya existente, si se tomaba la segundo opción solo se debía realizar un pago a la escuela de forma mensual por el alquiler de sus niños, la ganancia de los amantes eran todos los regalos y recompensas que podían recibir de sus requeridores, el problema de Kaiba era que no encontraba uno de su agrado, en 3 meses ya había contratado los servicios de 5 chicos diferentes y ninguno lo complacía, la cama no era el problema sus gustos en ese terreno se podían considerar normales, la cuestión era que el buscaba algo muy específico, él quería un amante que fuera cómodo para el en varios sentidos. Tenía un objetivo en mente, el dinero no era problema para lograrlo, la cuestión era encontrar al sujeto adecuado el cual hiciera lo que él quería, el chico el cual había contratado parecía que podía ser el indicado para la tarea, sin embargo no podía confiar hasta no conocerlo y tratarlo un poco, entonces sabría si podría llevar su plan a cabo.

 **Bijutsukan= museo**

 **Hoshi= estrella**

 **Hola como están les traigo una nueva historia, verán cuando hice inframundo tenia varias cosas en mente con un concepto similar, pero diferente, hace unos días me ataco de regreso esta idea y tengo que sacarla de mi cabeza, espero les guste y me dejen muchos mensajes.**

 **AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE:**

 **para quien no lo sabe, estudio enfermería y llevo en practicas dos semanas, lo que me esta quitando mucho tiempo, NO dejare de escribir pero quizá tenga problemas para publicar cada semana, por lo que publicare tan seguido como pueda, gracias por su comprensión.**

 **dudes, quejas o comentarios son recibidos.**

 **gracias a los que leen.**

 **disculpen la ortografía :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

En un avión privado un tricolor observaba por la ventana las bellas nubes, apenas unos días atrás había estado con su último cliente, y ahora se encontraba en camino para reunirse con uno nuevo, bueno no era su culpa que el anterior perdiera su fortuna cuando se comprobó que había hecho fraude fiscal, pero eso ya era pasado, el nuevo cliente había hecho algunas peticiones para recibirlo. Al parecer su nuevo comprador temporal era muy exigente, ya le habían informado que había rechazado a varios de sus compañeros, que era lo que buscaba no le interesaba saber, el solo haría su trabajo como siempre y si el otro no lo quería pues simplemente se marchaba y ya. Yami jamás en su infancia había considerado que terminaría en un trabajo así, pero el hecho de que su madre su hubiera dedicado a la misma profesión antes de que su padre un hombre muy poderoso la sacara de ese mundo, había influido mucho en su destino. No recordaba mucho su infancia, su padre murió cuando él tenía 3 años y su madre y él tuvieron que salir huyendo de Egipto, para que la esposa legal de su padre no los mandara matar, su madre pudo sobrevivir bien por un tiempo trabajando de manera honesta en una pastelería, pero luego enfermó, y ella con todo el dolor de su corazón y sabiendo que no se podría recuperar hizo lo que consideré lo más sensato, así como ella había salido de la escuela para señoritas "Niwa", había decidido mandar a su hijo a la escuela de varones Bijutsukan, a pesar de que la escuela solo recibía a niños de entre 12 y 15 años, hicieron una excepción con Yami de solo 9 años al conocer de dónde provenía su linaje, siempre fue curioso e inteligente, sobresalía en sus estudios y había a prendido muy buenas habilidades, la subasta donde se inició le dio gran prestigio ya que él impuso un récord.

Cuando comenzó con los demás clientes su precio era muy elevado, por lo cual hacía que solo los más poderosos y acaudalados hombres de negocios fueron los únicos que podían pagarlo, la desventaja para él era que casi ninguno podía costear sus "gastos" por mucho tiempo y eso hacía que cambiara muy rápido de cliente. El vuelo fue largo y molesto, pero al fin llegó al aeropuerto donde fue recibido por un hombre con un cartel.

-¿Es usted el señor Yami –preguntó el hombre serio, aun sosteniendo el cartel.

-Sí, ¿y dónde está el señor Kaiba? -preguntó el tricolor.

-El señor Kaiba, lo verá mañana, sígame lo llevaré a su nuevo departamento -indicó el empleado, Yami se molestó un poco, ¿cuál era la prisa con la que lo habían hecho viajar, si el cliente no lo vería de inmediato?, pero bueno así tendría tiempo para descansar, fue conducido a un edificio muy lujoso donde le indicaron cuál era el departamento en el cual se instalaría, era amplio y con una decoración muy moderna la cual no le gustó, él hubiera preferido algo más renacentista, pero bueno mientras le pagaran él aceptaba lo que fuera, casa, departamento u hotel. Fue a la habitación principal y comenzó a desempacar, solo traía una maleta grande, la mitad de la maleta la ocupaba una caja la cual puso debajo de la cama, y la otra mitad era algo de ropa, solía viajar solo con lo básico, también traía un portafolio de piel donde tenía su computadora y papeles importante. Tomó un baño y después el hombre que lo había recibido en el aeropuerto le entregó un sobre amarillo grande. Yami al abrir el sobre, encontró varias cosas, los papeles del departamento a su nombre, un teléfono celular nuevo, y una tarjeta de crédito para sus gastos personales. Así como una nota del castaño, donde le daba algunas indicaciones. Como por ejemplo, que el hombre que lo había recibido sería su guardaespaldas personal, así como dos personas más las cuales le serían presentadas, que lo vería en dos días, que el celular tenía su número personal registrado pero que no podía llamarlo, y que podía hacer lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando él no lo necesitara, el tricolor se molestó un poco, pero bueno se animaría descubriendo cual sería el límite de la tarjeta de crédito.

No tardó ni media hora, cuando ya estaba en camino a una boutique de muchísimo prestigio, pues claro que él no compraría su ropa en un simple centro comercial como cualquier persona. Al llegar fue prontamente atendido.

-¿Qué prendas le gustaría probarse? -preguntó uno de los vendedores.

-No voy a probarme nada -dijo Yami indignado como si eso fuera una ofensa.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó otra dependienta.

-Quiero que me tomen medidas -pidió el tricolor, observó la cara de sorpresa en los empleados, había una razón para medirse la ropa, y era que él no era muy alto, por lo que todo le quedaría grande, por lo que prefería que le tomaran medidas y le mandaran la ropa ya arreglada y lista para ponerse, sin embargo los empleados parecían no entender.

-Yo atenderé a nuestro cliente -dijo un hombre ya mayor, era el sastre que se encargaba de hacer los arreglos -disculpe a mis empleados, ellos tienen poco trabajando, y desconocen algunas cosas -se disculpó el hombre.

-Está bien –dijo Yami viendo los diferentes trajes que había en la tienda –quiero 6 camisas blancas de diferente estilo, un traje negro, gris, azul marino, gris a rayas negras, gris oscuro, crema, 2 pantalones marones, 7 camisas azules de diferente tono, una roja, una verde, 3 negras, una rosa, una crema, un esmoquin con fajín y moño, en negro y otro en blanco, 20 corbatas que hagan juego con los trajes, 3 pares de zapatos, unos negros, otros blancos y unos café -Fue lo que pidió el tricolor para comenzar. Luego de que le tomaran medidas, y pagar por todo, pidió que cuando tuvieran su ropa lista la enviaran a su departamento, ya cuando regresaba a casa ya era un poco tarde por lo que decidió ir a cenar a un buen restaurante.

-Vamos no quiero cenar solo -dijo Yami, a los empleados que lo acompañaban.

-Señor, no debemos, es inapropiado -Isono, era el empleado de más confianza del castaño y el más correcto de los tres.

-Véanlo de esta manera, yo al igual que ustedes soy un empleado del señor Kaiba, no tiene nada de malo que los cuatro comamos juntos –dijo Yami, él los invitaba por una razón muy simple, la escuela le había proporcionado información del castaño, pero sabía que ellos le podrían dar detalles que seguramente no encontrarían en papeles.

-Aceptemos Isono, cuantas veces en la vida podemos sentarnos en la mesa de un restaurante tan caro y elegante -dijo otro de los guardias.

-Sí, vamos, es gratis -dijo el tercer guardia.

-No es correcto -dijo el encargado, aunque la tentación era grande.

-Ya no se hagan de rogar, los espero adentro –dijo Yami entrando al restaurante.

-Unos minutos después entraron los guardias y tomaron asiento con Yami.

-Si no les molesta ya pedí por ustedes- dijo Yami sonriente por haberlos convencido.

-A la mesa, llegaron langostas, caviar, filetes, un lechón, cordero, varias sopas y ensaladas, todo acompañado de un buen vino, con lo cual los guardias se dieron un festín, después de todo, su sueldo tampoco les daba para comer todo eso en un mismo día.

-¿Y qué me pueden decir del señor Kaiba? –preguntó el tricolor ya cuando iban de regreso en el auto.

-Es un amargado -dijo uno de ellos.

-Siempre está molesto o se enoja con facilidad -dijo otro.

-Esas son mentiras -dijo Isono defendiendo a su jefe -el señor a veces de estresa y se irrita con facilidad, pero a las personas que él ama y aprecia las protege de todo inclusive aunque nadie lo note. Yami quedó algo pensativo, por lo que había investigado, el castaño era contradictorio, era exigente, perfeccionista, reservado, un poco antisocial y a la vez protector con sus allegados, se preguntaba qué era lo que Kaiba quería con él, ya había hablado con unos de los chicos que el castaño había rechazado, y sólo supo que lo desechó en cuanto lo vio, ni siquiera le dio la opción a su compañero de presentarse, eso sí le había dado un departamento y una buena indemnización monetaria. Llegó al departamento y se cambió la ropa por algo más cómodo para dormir, qué era lo buscaba Kaiba, no sabía pero en definitiva lo averiguaría.

 **HOLA ¿como están? espero que bien, pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: bueno, solo diré que esta kaiba esta algo lokillo. saludos**

 **Yadira: que bien que te guste, y gracias por la suerte. saludos**

 **dudes, quejas o comentarios son recibidos.**

 **gracias a los que leen.**

 **disculpen la ortografía :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ya habían pasado los dos días que había establecido el castaño y en unas horas Yami por fin vería a su cliente en persona, pero antes de eso tenía algunas cosas que hacer, no fue fácil pero logró salir del departamento sin que el personal de seguridad lo siguiera, tomó un taxi y fue a su antigua escuela. Sí bajó dos calles antes para caminar, tenía que tomar aire, no le gustaba estar en ese lugar, cuando llegó a las instalaciones el plantel parecía como cualquier otra escuela ordinaria, pero ese lugar era cualquier cosa menos ordinario, pasó por el jardín, podían verse a los niños, ya fuera practicando algún deporte o cuidando los jardines con sumo cuidado, otros más estaban dentro tomando clases de idiomas, baile o arte, Yami tenía buenos recuerdos de su niñez en la escuela, claro hasta el momento en el cual se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba.

 _Recuerdo…_

Él era un niño, apenas tenía 11 años no tenía sueño, tenía mucha sed y decidió salir de su dormitorio para buscar agua, el peor error de su vida, escuchó ruidos muy extraños, sintió curiosidad y fue a ver, en una habitación estaba la encargada de cuidarlos y el director de la escuela, en el piso había un chico que lloraba con desconsuelo, el tricolor no entendía lo que pasaba, cuando se dio cuenta de que otro hombre también estaba en la habitación con una gruesa tabla manchada de rojo, ese hombre dejó caer con dureza la madera sobre el cuerpo del chico herido haciéndolo escupir sangre. Yami retrocedió asustado, pero tropezó y cayó haciendo ruido y alertando a todos en la habitación, el director con una cara muy molesta quiso ir por él, pero la mujer se interpuso y dijo que se encargaría de él.

–Yami los niños malos reciben castigos, tú debes estar dormido, no aquí, estarás en la habitación silenciosa hasta nuevo aviso –sentenció la mujer que aunque sonreía, no lo hacía de buena manera.

Estuvo encerrado durante 3 días, en los cuales solo le daban agua y algunas sobras, le enseñaron a la mala qué pasaría si decía algo de lo sucedido.

 _Fin del recuerdo._

–Yami, el director te recibirá –dijo la voz de la encargada, despertándolo de su recuerdo. Esa mujer seguía en el colegio sonriendo de forma aterradora, el tricolor trató de olvidar eso y entró a la oficina.

–Mi más hermosa joya, vino de visita –dijo el director al verlo, se podía notar cómo lo devoraba con la mirada –dime, ¿qué tal te va con tu cliente nuevo? – preguntó.

–Señor Daichi, he venido a traer una parte del dinero de mi deuda, es el 50%, solo debo la mitad ahora –dijo Yami al momento que le extendía un cheque con una suma considerable, sí, la escuela no solo cobraba a los clientes, sino también a los alumnos, ellos tenían que cubrir los costos de su educación y claro eran muy elevados, y más con los impuestos que constantemente hacían subir la deuda.

–Un buen abono,–dijo al ver la cantidad escrita –pero el impuesto ya ha aumentado, esto solo es un 20% de tu deuda– la sonrisa de burla del tipo era muy cruel, Yami sentía que el piso se hundía y lo hacía caer a un abismo de desesperación, tenía deseos de llorar, de nuevo su deuda había crecido y sentía mucha impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

–Pero sabes, puedes rebajar un poco más rápido tu deuda si haces algunos trabajos especiales– dijo el director, el tricolor sintió que el alma se le iba, sabía bien lo que significaba un trabajo especial, y en definitiva no quería eso.

–Tengo que irme, mi cliente me espera, apenas y tengo el tiempo para llegar– el ojos rojos no dio tiempo al otro de decir algo y rápidamente salió, llegó tan rápido como pudo al departamento y se encerró. Seto iba en su vehículo ya casi era hora de ver a su nueva adquisición, contemplaba una foto del tricolor, era muy atractivo eso no lo discutía, esperaba que fuera apropiado a su propósito, estaba comenzando a desesperarse, si no era el indicado, echaría su planes por la borda y ya estaba harto de la situación, no buscaba alguien para usar en la cama, o desahogarse de su horrible matrimonio.

–Demonios, se termina el tiempo –dijo el castaño molesto, apresuró al chofer ya quería terminar con todo.

Con calma tomó el ascensor, el viaje lo puso aún más impaciente, estaba cansado no solo por lo que pasaba, sino también por el trabajo, por fin estaba a solo unos pasos de la puerta, la abrió con su propia llave y entró, de inmediato un delicioso aroma llegó a su nariz, caminó hasta la cocina, fue una imagen encantadora. El tricolor cortaba algunas verduras mientras cantaba una canción romántica, le daba la espalda, y podía contemplar toda su figura moviéndose suavemente en un baile improvisado, no lo llamó, esperó a que el otro se volteara y lo viera. No pasaron más que algunos minutos para que Yami se diera cuenta de la presencia del ojiazul. Kaiba quedó maravillado, su rostro, su cuerpo, eran fascinantes, tuvo un gran deseo de arrancarle la ropa y tomarlo ahí mismo, pero se contuvo, se suponía que no buscaba solo un amante.

–Seto Kaiba –dijo Yami con algo de sorpresa, no lo había escuchado llegar.

Kaiba se acercó al él, lo contempló con detenimiento, acarició sus cabellos tricolores, tocó la piel de su rostro, tomó su mano, quiso decirle que era hermoso, pero no podía por lo que lo único que salió de su boca fue

–Eres más bajito de lo que pensé –sí, ese momento pudo haber sido especial, pero el castaño no se permitiría sentimentalismos. Yami no sabía si reír o volver a llorar, solo sabía que sin el dinero del castaño, su deuda se duplicaría.

–¿Es eso es un gran defecto? –se atrevió a preguntar.

–No, por mi está bien –dijo el castaño saliendo de la cocina y sentándose en la sala. El tricolor rápido salió y le ofreció una copa de vino, la cual el ojiazul aceptó.

–Preparé salmón y una ensalada, ¿deseas comer ya o más tarde? –dijo Yami tratando de sonar provocativo.

–No estoy aquí para comer –dijo Kaiba tratando de ignorarlo.

–Bien entonces pasemos a nuestro negocio– dijo el tricolor mientras que se sentaba sobre las piernas del castaño y lo besaba, por unos segundos el beso fue bien recibido, pero cuando de trato de profundizarlo, el ojiazul simplemente lo aparto.

–Negocio es la palabra clave –dijo Kaiba, mientras se levantaba y caminaba a la ventana.

–¿Hay algo que te guste en especial? –Preguntó el tricolor –algún juego, ropa o disfraz, quizá algunas herramientas o juguetes –él solo quería complacerlo para establecerse.

–¿Te gusta tu trabajo? –preguntó Seto dándole la espalda, no quería verlo, era muy tentador.

–Es lo que mejor se hacer –respondió Yami.

–¿Y si te ofrezco un trabajo diferente, uno por el cual te pagaría demasiado bien? –la propuesta del castaño sonaba tentadora.

–¿Qué clase de trabajo seria? –Yami sabía que su profesión podía llegar a ser peligrosa, por lo que trataba de tener precaución.

–Antes de decírtelo, necesitaría hacerte algunas pruebas, quiero saber si eres apto para lo que quiero –dijo Kaiba con seriedad.

–¿Qué clase de pruebas? –esto era algo inusual para Yami.

–Un examen médico y algunas otras cosas más –la salud física y psicológica eran muy importantes para él, no quería sorpresas de ningún tipo.

–Bien, por mí está bien, si soy apto para lo que tú deseas lo haré de inmediato sin oponerme, pero quiero una cantidad muy grande de dinero –era una buena oportunidad para tratar de pagar su deuda y por fin ser libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

–Pagaré lo que sea –dijo el castaño volteando a verlo, rojo y azul chocaron, Seto vio decisión en el tricolor, eso le gustó.

 **hola como están, espero que bien saludos a los que leen esta historia**

 **dudad quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

El sol ya estaba saliendo cuando Kaiba despertó, estaba muy cansado apenas había dormid horas, no estaba seguro, lo único que si sabía era que con lo que había pasado la noche anterior, Yami valía su peso en oro como amante.

Recuerdo…

Seto contempló a Yami, éste estaba muy seguro de poder cumplir con lo que se le impusiera. El castaño le pidió más vino y una segunda copa fue entregada, bebió más de lo esperado, claro que no se estaba cayendo de borracho, el tricolor le contaba de los lugares que había conocido, Italia, Grecia, Venecia, Francia, América, le platicaba de los lugares tan bellos a los cuales quería visitar, como Alemania o Austria, eso tenía relajado a Seto, despejaba su mente de tanto trabajo, contemplado los brillantes ojos carmín que lo seducían. Ya era algo tarde, cerca de media noche, cuando decidió que era el momento de irse, pero algo pasó, no supo cómo, solo recordaba que los labios de Yami y los de él se habían fundido en un apasionante beso, el tricolor de forma traviesa, metió sus manos debajo de la camisa del ojiazul, Seto sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, ya había pasado un largo tiempo desde que había intimado con alguien, no por falta de ganas, sino por falta de tiempo.

Kaiba perdió por completo la razón y dejó que su lado salvaje se adueñara de él, cargó a su amante y lo llevó a la habitación, lo tumbó en la cama y se posicionó sobre él, desgarró su camisa y comenzó a besar toda la piel expuesta que Yami tenía disponible para él, una delicia a su paladar, el sutil aroma dulce que desprendía el tricolor lo enloquecía. Yami también puso mucho de su parte, como pudo desprendió la camisa de Seto, besó y mordió de una forma muy suave a su compañero, con mucha habilidad abrió el pantalón del ojiazul y comenzó a estimularlo con sus manos, ambos estaban muy excitados y desenfrenados, era posiblemente la primera vez que Yami disfrutaba verdaderamente de su trabajo. El castaño ya no pudo contenerse y le retiró el pantalón a Yami colocándolo boca abajo, no lo preparó, simplemente entró en él, el tricolor sintió algo de molestia, pero no dolor, después de un rato todo era placer para la pareja, los suaves gemidos del ojos rojos se intensificaron, eso encendía más a Seto. Kaiba descargó todas sus ganas en el tricolor, fue una noche muy intensa, los dos terminaron muy cansados y agotados, no tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos.

Fin del recuerdo…

Seto se levantó y vio a Yami el cual aún estaba durmiendo, tomo su teléfono y miró la hora, faltaban 15 minutos para las 7, tenía una reunión a esa hora, se levantó y metió a la ducha rápidamente, cuando salió Yami ya no estaba en la cama, lo encontró en la cocina, preparaba café y tostadas, tomo un café rápido, estaba cargado, perfecto para mantenerlo despierto en la tediosa reunión que tendría. Kaiba le dio intrusiones de ir a la clínica donde le realizarían los análisis correspondientes, el propio Seto lo recogería al terminar y se marchó.

Yami se quedó con las ganas de dormir más y de su desayuno, salió un rato después que el ojiazul, los guardias lo llevaron a su destino. Signos vitales, somatometría, muestras de sangre, orina, radiografías, tomografía, le sacaron plasma, médula ósea, una biopsia de tejido muscular, un examen de la vista, uno de alergias, le hicieron un ultrasonido ya que el médico le había detectado una masa en un costado de su abdomen, pero todo estaba bien solo era un poco de líquido, 5 horas y el tricolor estaba exhausto, tenía mucha hambre y aún le faltaba hacer unos test con un psiquiatra, por fortuna para él, el galeno le informó que esos estudios los haría otro día, Yami llamo al castaño el cual no tardó mucho en llegar.

–Te ves fatal –dijo Kaiba en cuanto lo vio, tenía ojeras, estaba un poco despeinado y no tenía mucho glamour con la pose que tenía.

–No dormí bien, estuve aquí toda la mañana y tengo hambre –dijo Yami tratando de contener su molestia y comenzar a gritar de los fastidiado que estaba.

–Vamos al auto –dijo el castaño –te llevaré a comer, solo tengo algo que hacer antes.

Al llegar al auto, Yami subió y repentinamente vio algo por el retrovisor.

–Seto hay un niño en el auto –dijo Yami, tal vez se habían equivocado de auto.

–Es Hoshi –dijo el otro simplemente.

–Es tu hijo –dijo el tricolor con sorpresa, había leído algunas cosas en artículos de revistas.

–Algo así –susurró Seto sin darle importancia arrancando el vehículo.

–Y lo dejaste solo en el carro –Yami estaba verdaderamente sorprendido –eso fue imprudente, pudo pasarle algo. –era increíble que alguien como Kaiba tuviera esos descuidos.

–Él está bien, no pasó nada –dijo Seto sin inmutarse –lo dejaré en casa y después iremos a comer.

–Papito, ¿puedo comer con ustedes? –preguntó el pequeño sentado en su sillita muy tranquilo.

–Es comida para adultos, –dijo Kaiba –te llevaré a casa.

–Por favor, me portaré bien –suplicó el niño de forma tierna.

–Bien, pero al primer escándalo te llevo a casa –advirtió el ojiazul, aunque sabía bien que Hoshi era tranquilo en lugares públicos.

Los tres llegaron a un restaurante muy elegante, fueron atendidos con rapidez.

–¿Que desea ordenar el caballero? –preguntó el mesero a Kaiba.

–Primero quiero el filete miñón –dijo Seto viendo la carta.

–Yo también quiero lo mismo –dijo el Hoshi alegre, le gustaba copiar a su papá.

–¿Y usted? –preguntó al tricolor.

–Yo quiero la ensalada marina –dijo Yami simplemente.

La comida estaba pasando silenciosa, lenta y con algo de incomodidad, el niño no podía cortar su carne y Seto no le ofrecía ayuda. Yami solo miraba a uno y a otro, era muy extraño para él la situación no sabía cómo comportarse o qué clase de cosas decir, Kaiba recibió una llamada y dejó la mesa un momento para contestar

–¿Quieres ayuda? –se atrevió a preguntar el tricolor, solo esperaba que no fuera uno de esos niños escandalosos que gritaban por todo.

–Sí, por favor –dijo el pequeño ya rendido, sorprendiendo a Yami. El tricolor cortó toda la carne en trozos pequeños y el pequeño comenzó a comer felizmente.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó el niño comenzando a sentir confianza con el adulto.

–Me llamo Yami- contesto simplemente

–¿Hace mucho que conoces a mi papi?, ¿Dónde lo consiste?, ¿él te agrada? –la curiosidad de Hoshi era grande, Yami no sabía cómo continuar, no era el hecho de que fuera una plática de temática incómoda, era más bien el hecho de que el niño era el hijo de su cliente y él no acostumbraba a convivir con la familia de sus compradores.

–Bueno veras yo trabajo para tu papá, tengo poco tiempo de conocerlo –respondió Yami, técnicamente eso era cierto, claro que no le diría en qué consistía su trabajo realmente.

–¿Te gusta el pastel?- preguntó el niño repentinamente.

El tricolor se sorprendió por el giro repentino de la conversación, pero contestó:

–Claro que sí.

–Cuando cumpla años te voy a invitar a mi fiesta y te daré pastel –al parecer Hoshi ya le había tomado aprecio.

La plática ya no pudo continuar más ya que el castaño llegó a la mesa, parecía bastante molesto, la llamada de seguro le había dado malas noticias.

–Debemos irnos Hoshi –dijo simplemente, llamó al mesero y pagó la cuenta, Yami fue llevado a casa por los guardias los cuales esperaban afuera y Seto se fue con el niño a toda prisa.

 **HOLA ¿como están? espero que bien. pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: ese tipo dará mas problemas pero será mas adelante, saludos**

 **anónimo: seguiré actualizando tanto como pueda, saludos**

 **odisei: por lo regular escribo mucho sobre esta pareja, saludos**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**

 **disculpen la ortografía**


	5. Chapter 5

–¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó el castaño, la llamada de su esposo era la que había terminado la comida tan abruptamente.

–El tratamiento, los resultados no son los esperados –la tristeza en su mirada era afligida.

El rubio estaba recostado en su cama, estaba muy débil y cansado, no importaba cuanto se esforzara en sonreír, había momentos como ese en los cuales no podía ya ni con el peso de su alma.

–Buscaré otro médico, hay más cosas por probar, otros tratamientos, pruebas experimentales –Seto no era un esposo modelo, pero tenía la humanidad necesaria para buscar alguna solución a la situación del otro.

–Solo me comprarás tiempo y no vida –dijo afligido –yo ya no tengo cura, por favor solo dime que ya encontraste a la persona adecuada.

–Si –dijo Seto, aunque hubiera querido esperar un poco más de tiempo para estar seguro de la decisión.

–Quiero conocerlo, haz que venga ya –dijo Joey con una chispa de esperanza.

–El aún no sabe nada, apenas lo he visto un par de veces –el ojiazul tenía que ser cuidadoso con lo que diría, lo mejor era omitir algunos detalles.

–¿Cuándo crees que esté listo para venir? –el rubio se puso algo impaciente por la espera, su lado curioso al parecer le daba un poco de energía.

–Un par de semanas tal vez –dijo el ojiazul, aunque no tenía ni idea si podría llevarlo en ese plazo.

–¿Podrías decirme por lo menos su nombre? –preguntó Joey con un poco de esperanza.

–Yami –pronunciaron los labios de Seto.

–Yami, es un nombre lindo, me gusta –dijo Joey tratando mostrar su mejor sonrisa.

–Debes descansar –Kaiba se retiró, tenía cosas por hacer.

Días después…

Joey estaba en su habitación, apenas unas horas atrás había estado en el hospital, el castaño había encontrado un nuevo tratamiento, sí que Kaiba era terco e insistente cuando se lo proponía, si por él hubiera sido ya habría tirado la toalla. Como siempre, se sentía fatal, mareos, vómito y lo peor ese horrible cansancio que lo hacía sentir muerto en vida, se recostó, en los últimos meses esa era su actividad más regular. Pensaba mucho en su hijo, cuando supo que lo tendría y que aun así Seto se casaría con él, pensó en que lo defendería como una fiera del castaño que seguramente lo ofendería y despreciaría por no ser de su sangre, pero no fue así, a pesar de todo, Seto estuvo presente el día del nacimiento, quizá haya sido para no levantar sospechas o para evitar críticas a su persona, después de todo, todos pensaba que el castaño era el padre.

Nunca le había hecho una sola ofensa verbal, bueno no era que tampoco le dijera que lo quería, pero siempre se aseguraba de que tuviera lo que el niño necesitara, recordaba hace unos pocos meses el primer día del pre escolar de Hoshi, Kaiba se había tomado la molestia de llegar tarde a su trabajo para estar presente después de que el pequeño se lo pidiera, eran pequeños los detalles pero sabía que en el fondo y de forma muy sutil el castaño le tenía alguna clase de aprecio al menor.

Era por esa razón, que cuando se enteró que estaba muy enfermo que no sintió miedo de dejar a su niño, pero sabía que aun así llegaría el momento en el cual Seto haría su vida de nuevo, y eso era lo que le preocupaba más, que la nueva pareja del castaño tratara mal a su hijo y Kaiba no se diera cuenta de la situación. Tenía que hacer algo y fue por eso que le insistió al castaño para que consiguiera una pareja antes de su muerte, él quería conocerlo y asegurarse de que sería bueno con su hijo, era la cosa más tonta que podía pedirle a su marido, después de todo quien le pediría a su pareja que buscara otra relación y sobretodo que lo quisiera conocer antes de dejarle el camino libre. Pero bueno él era así, nunca se caracterizó por ser muy sensato, como cuando se escapó con aquel hombre del cual según él estaba muy enamorado. Joey recordaba su infancia, su padre siempre trabajando tratando de ganar dinero para impulsar su negocio, ellos no eran una familia poderosa como la familia Kaiba, pero en una racha de suerte su padre logró vender un prototipo de juego a los Kaiba y así logró asociarse con ellos, y fue cuando su vida cambió, pasó de ser un chico de clase media alta, a hacer de clase alta según su madre, por lo que su comportamiento alegre y vivas debía ser más recatado, cosa que para él fue la llamada a guerra, no podían pedirle que dejara de ser el mismo, eso jamás. Su alegría pasó a rebeldía y por varios años dio fuertes dolores de cabeza, y luego llegó él, su príncipe en caballo blanco el cual lo sacaría de esa jaula opresora y lo llevaría con él para juntos ser espíritus libres.

Sí que debió ser muy tonto para creer esas tonterías, sólo tenía 16 y el otro le ganaba con 10 años más, pero en fin, pensando que hacía lo correcto el junto a su novio y su grupo de "amigos" hicieron toda clase de "protestas", claro romper los cristales de los aparadores de las tiendas que vendían pieles de animales, incendiar las granjas de pollos o liberar a las vacas en medio de una autopista, quizá no eran las mejores ideas de protestas, pero según su amado– "si las personas no tenían respeto por la naturaleza, porque ellos tendrían respeto por las personas"–, sonaba tan lógico entonces realizar todas ese acciones, hasta que llegó el día que lo cambiaria todo, llevaba dos años con su desenfrenada vida, cuando alguien le dijo a su novio que en una "fábrica" estaban soltando químicos nocivos para la salud en el agua.

La cosa sería sencilla, el informante, su novio y él, entrarían solos y grabarían todas las atrocidades que hacía el gobierno al medio ambiente exponiendo las grabaciones al público, pero todo salió muy mal, la fábrica era nuclear, no había nada fuera del protocolo de seguridad que dijera que ahí se cometía algún crimen, lo peor fue cuando los apresaron saliendo, el informante llevaba una mochila con explosivos plásticos de uso militar robado, por los cual los acusaron de terroristas, jamás había sentido tanto miedo en su vida, y más por ya tenía una sospecha de que posiblemente estuviera esperando, llamó a su padre y le rogó por ayuda, el hombre fue en su auxilio y le exigió que le obedeciera en todo, aceptó. Salió libre después de algunas horas, no supo qué fue de su novio ya que no le permitieron verle, su padre le aseguró que sería librado después, cuando apenas puso un pie en casa los sermones comenzaron, su padre y madre descargaron los dos años de angustia y sufrimiento por los cuales habían pasado, la familia lloró mucho esa tarde, pero eso no fue todo, fue mandado a su cuarto a bañar y prepararse para la cena, cuando lo llamaron a la mesa fue que lo vio, ese castaño de ojos azules a quien observó con curiosidad y a quien después de un rato le informaran que se casaría con él, estalló en furia, él no quería eso, fue cuando su padre le dijo que su novio no saldaría nunca de prisión hasta que no estuviera casado, por "amor" se sacrificó.

Todo se preparó, en un mes se llevaría acaba la ceremonia, solo que unos días antes del evento fue cuando supo que en efecto sus sospechas de embarazo eran correctas, su familia lo quiso hacer abortar para que los Kaiba no lo supieran, fue cuando su instinto de protección hacia su neonato se activó y literalmente le gritó a Kaiba a la cara que esperaba un hijo de otro y que no pensaba en abortar como su familia quería obligarlo, el castaño rechazó casarse, pero luego de algunas discusiones se llegó a un nuevo acuerdo, la boda se llevó a cabo.

Tantos recuerdos, tanto vivido en tan poco tiempo, quizá si él fuera más calmado y Seto más relajado, hubiera surgido algo lindo entre ellos, aun así a pesar de todo eran cordiales tanto como la situación les hacía posible, Joey aprendió que si él no provocaba a su marido éste lo dejaba tranquilo, pasó cerca de un año después de que naciera el bebé para comprender eso, una vez que hubo algo de paz fue que Kaiba por sí solo buscó acercarse, hablaron y llegaron a un acuerdo; Seto quería un hijo propio, aceptó dárselo, comenzó la intimidad de pareja, el castaño demostró ser un buen amante, no lo negaría lo disfrutó demasiado, lo intentaron por meses y no lograron nada, fue al médico y le dijo que simplemente ya no sería padre. Lo comunicó a Kaiba, no hubo reproches como pensó, simplemente Seto se alejó de forma íntima, una lástima, siendo honesto lo extrañaba en su cama.

Pero bueno ese fatídico día llegó, jugaba con Hoshi en el jardín, corría persiguiéndolo cuando comenzó a sangrar de la nariz, y de repente se desmayó, cuando despertó estaba en casa recostado en un sofá de la sala, el personal había llamado a un doctor, el cual le mandó hacer un análisis, él como siempre siendo un cabeza dura rechazó hacérselos alegando que era por el intenso calor que se había desmayado, si tan solo hubiera hecho caso ese día. Pasaron varios meses más antes de ser obligado por Kaiba a ir a un hospital después de varios desmayos, los estudios revelaron que tenía un tipo de cáncer muy extraño, curable en la primera etapa y en algunas ocasiones en la segunda, pero él ya estaba en la tercera poco se podía hacer. Seto contrataba médicos de todas partes del mundo ganándole tiempo, pero sabía bien que eso simplemente no era posible, iba a morir pronto.

En otra parte…

Yami estaba aburrido, su cliente no había ido a visitarlo, no es que le urgiera verlo, solamente que necesitaba ya el dinero, pronto los intereses harían estragos y su deuda crecería, perdido estaba en sus recuerdos cuando Kaiba hizo acto de presencia.

–Buenas tardes –dijo Yami de forma sexy.

–No estoy de humor, ¿estás seguro de hacer cualquier cosa por dinero? –preguntó Seto directamente.

–Lo que sea –dijo el tricolor ya con más seriedad.

–Pon tu precio –dijo el ojiazul, estaba listo para hacer negocios.

–¿Acaso soy el candidato adecuado? –preguntó Yami, quería estar seguro que podría pedir lo que necesitara.

–Sí, ya recibí todos los resultados de tus exámenes, eres un candidato optimo –dijo Seto sin perder la calma –ahora dime el precio.

Yami sonrió un poco, tomó una hoja de papel de la mesita de café y escribió una cantidad muy alta lo suficiente para pagar su deuda y que le quedara un poco a él, se lo entregó.

–Creí que sería más –dijo el castaño escribiendo el cheque sin ningún reproche.

–¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? –pregunto con sorpresa el tricolor, todo parecía sospechosamente muy fácil.

–Por lo pronto empaca rápido, te cambiarás de residencia –Kaiba extendió el cheque justo en ese momento. Yami lo miró y aun con la inseguridad que sentía, fue y empacó, un par de horas después, una vez que terminó de empacar y depositó el dinero en su cuenta personal, Seto lo llevó a la que sería su nueva casa, la mansión Kaiba.

–Esto es una broma –el tricolor no podía creer el lugar a donde era llevado.

–Vamos a mi despacho, te diré algunas cosas –Kaiba lo condujo a su oficina, le hizo entrar y tomar asiento.

–La cuestión es sencilla, mi esposo está muy enfermo de cáncer en etapa terminal –empezó el castaño a explicar.

–Y tengo que donarle algún órgano. –Yami se alarmó, eso explicaría por qué tanto examen médico.

–No, él ya no tiene cura –hizo una pausa– él tiene la loca idea de que debo de conseguir una pareja que lo remplace, que me ame y que cuide a su hijo, tú serás esa persona, aunque no debes equivocarte, no serás mi pareja real, sólo cuidarás del niño y le harás compañía a Joey, en algunas ocasiones solicitaré tus servicios, pero no habrá más que eso, ¿te ha quedado claro?– explicó con mucha brevedad.

–Si –mentía, estaba confundido, pero ya había aceptado el dinero y no había marcha atrás.

 **HOLA ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien, bueno seto ya revelo su intención, pero hay mas cosas ocultas con el pasado de yami y el director de la escuela no estará feliz, apenas comienza lo bueno. pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: bueno el origen de hoshi se explica en el primer cap. y en este también se habla de el, su te queda alguna duda solo dímelo. Saludos**

 **shiro24kuro: hola hoshi si en un buen niño, solo que kaiba es frio por naturaleza, y claro que yami es un amor. saludos**

 **yami224: hola saludos**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios no duden en dejarlas**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

Se había levantado muy temprano, estaba listo para comenzar con sus labores aun cuando apenas amanecía, Kaiba le había especificado muy bien su trabajo, sería básicamente una niñera, una muy costosa niñera. Como parte de su trabajo debía convencer a Joey que el cuidaría siempre al pequeño y que sería una buena pareja para el castaño cuando el rubio faltara, tenía que omitir su verdadera procedencia, ya se había planeado una cuartada, Yami fue a pedir trabajo a la compañía y esa era la manera en la que se habían conocido.

El tricolor salió de su habitación, camino a la recámara del pequeño a despertarlo, tarea que no fue difícil, lo ayudó a bañarse y a vestir su uniforme, un short corto azul marino, una camisa manga larga blanca, un chaleco azul y un moño rojo como corbatín, Hoshi fue con su rubio padre a despedirse, Yami lo esperó afuera, no estaba listo para verlo, su trabajo no era precisamente humanitario, era más bien de vanidad y frivolidad. Llevó al chiquillo a su jardín y se presentó con la maestra, le enseñó la autorización que Kaiba le había otorgado para llevar y recoger al niño, todo estaba bien.

Bueno, una vez que tuvo tiempo libre decidió hacer algunas cosas, como pagar por fin su deuda. El chofer lo llevó, pero él no dejé que se parara justo enfrente, sino dos cuadras antes de llegar, no quería que lo vieran llegar en la limosina, por lo que caminó a su destino, llegó y con calma esperó a ser atendido, por el director.

–Dime cariño, ¿vienes a decirme que aceptaras los trabajos especiales? –dijo con una gran sonrisa el director en cuanto lo vio entrar a su oficina.

–El motivo de mi visita es diferente –dijo Yami sacando su chequera personal, escribiendo el cheque que pagaría por su libertad y lo ofreció al hombre.

–Oh, pero qué sorpresa, un abono más –dijo sin ver la cantidad escrita.

–No, con eso liquido mi deuda y por fin termina mi contrato –dijo el tricolor, viendo como la cara del sujeto cambiaba de sonreír con burla, a una profunda mueca de molestia.

–Yamito cariño, ¿estás seguro de querer terminar tu contrato?, el mundo es un lugar cruel y nosotros te protegemos –dijo el director para tratar de persuadirlo.

–Puedo cuidarme solo –respondió –necesito mis papeles –pidió el tricolor.

–Bueno, tomará una par de días poner eso en orden, sabes que no es frecuente que se liquiden deudas –dijo el director removiendo algunos papeles de su escritorio –te propongo un trato el sábado habrá una "graduación", ven a la fiesta, te diviertes un rato, te despides de todos y te doy tus papeles de liberación, ¿Qué te parece la idea? –En definitiva era una muy mala idea, pero estaba seguro de que rechazar la propuesta no era una opción segura.

–Vendré pero solo un momento, mi cliente me tiene haciendo un trabajo que requiere de todo mi tiempo –se excusó con anticipación.

–Claro un par de horas serán suficientes –dijo el hombre tratando de contener su ira, por perder a su más preciada joya.

Yami abandonó el lugar tan rápido como pudo, el director lo miraba por la ventana de su despacho.

–¿En verdad dejara que se marche? –preguntó la perfecta con curiosidad.

–Pero claro que no, Yami es una rara joya, solo es cuestión de esperar a que se confíe y cuando lo haga será mandado a la jaula –fue la sentencia que el tricolor recibía sin estar enterado.

Bijutsukan, no solo era una escuela de amantes de alto lujo, era un negocio muy lucrativo en todos los sentidos, pero, ¿qué pasaba con los chicos que no lograban saldar su deuda?, pues bien la deuda debía ser cubierta antes de que los jóvenes cumplieran los 30 años o de lo contrario se les catalogaba ya muy viejos para estar vigentes en el mercado.

Aunque aun tuvieran clientes dispuestos a pagar por sus servicios, esos estudiantes eran enviados a dos lugares, claro que ellos podían elegir a donde ir. Uno de esos lugares era llamado "desecho", lo cual consistía en ponerlos en burdeles de mala muerte donde como cualquier prostituta tenían que atender a tantos clientes como les fuera posible para reunir una cierta cuota, la cual debían de pagar cada noche durante los siguientes 15 años para logra saldar su deuda y ser liberados. La otra opción era la "jaula", si duraban 1 año trabajando en ese lugar automáticamente eran libres, el problema era que la mayoría salían muertos en menos de una semana, era relativamente muy pequeña la cantidad de jóvenes que lograban sobrevivir. De cada 50 que entraban solo salía 1, algunos de los que entraban ahí preferían morir en ese lugar que estar en un burdel por 15 años, otros eran enviados como castigo, básicamente para algunos era su sentencia de muerte, para otros su opción de suicidio y para algunos pocos afortunados su pase de salida de ese mundo miserable.

En ese lugar se podían presenciar las peores perversiones no solo sexuales sino de cualquier otro tipo, llegando inclusive a permitir que los clientes cometieran canibalismo, asesinato o cualquier otro crimen, claro por el precio justo todo era legal.

Yami había hecho algunas compras, si ahora sería niñera debía usar ropa más cómoda y no solo sus trajes, por lo que fue a un centro comercial he hizo algo que siempre había querido hacer: comprar en oferta. Fue algo que nunca había hecho, él en su infancia vestía como cualquier niño, pero cuando llegó a la escuela fue rápidamente vestido con un traje y desde entonces no había usado otra ropa, bueno solo la que usaba para hacer deportes pero esa ropa no era para uso diario. Estaba emocionado, había pasado toda la mañana viendo qué comprar, hasta que llegó la hora para ir por Hoshi fue que dejó de lado sus compras y fue por el pequeño. El camino a casa fue un poco ruidoso, el pequeño contaba a Yami con mucha energía qué era lo que había hecho durante el día de clases, le mostró un dibujo donde estaban sus padres y otro que había hecho de él, quería soltar una carcajada al ver cómo había dibujado su cabello, una estrella roja con algunas líneas amarrillas, un poquito chuecas pero muy lindo, fue ahí en ese momento que Yami dejo de sonreír.

–¿No te gustó tu dibujo? –preguntó el niño ante la cara que había puesto el tricolor.

–Me encantó –dijo el adulto– Hoshi, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

–Siiii, ¿qué pregunta? –dijo el chiquillo aún más emocionado.

–¿Te gustaría que yo te cuidara hasta ser grande? –el tricolor ya había pensado en qué hacer con su vida el día que pagara su deuda, pensaba en abrir una pastelería o un pequeño café, pero ahora la idea de cuidar al menor le parecía apropiada. Podía pedirle al castaño un empleo permanente, cuidar al niño, se podía decir que estaba capacitado para esa labor, sabía defensa personal podía protegerlo bien, sabía de primeros auxilios en caso de algún accidente, y Hoshi no era un niño problemático, por lo que cuidarlo no podía ser tan difícil, además si Kaiba se casaba de nuevo y tenía más hijos en el futuro, podía ser el guardián de esos niños, fácilmente un trabajo de unos 15 0 20 años que podía desempeñar y después retirarse tranquilamente o podría, por qué no, seguir cuidando a los hijos de Hoshi cuando éste fuera mayor, eso era más seguro y estable que abrir un negocio que podía o no funcionar.

–SIIIIIII –gritó con alegría el menor saltando a darle un abrazo el cual fue muy bien correspondido.

Llegaron a casa y el momento que tanto había tratado de retrasar llegó, la hora de hablar con el rubio padre.

–Papito mira lo que hice para ti en la escuela –le mostró el dibujo donde estaban él y Seto agarrados de las manos entre un corazón muy grande.

–Está hermoso, mi bebé –dijo Joey el cual estaba recostado en su habitación– Hoshi me haces un favor –pidió.

–Si ¿cuál? –preguntó el niño.

–Ve a cambiarte, lávate las manos y ve a comer, necesito hablar con Yami un ratito a solas, cosas de grandes –explicó.

–Sí, papi, cuando termine haré mi tarea y después saldré un rato al jardín –dijo el chiquillo saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

–Ven siéntate aquí –dijo señalando la cama –vamos no muerdo –animó al ver cierta duda en el rostro del tricolor.

–El rubio se miraba muy cansado, su rostro estaba muy demacrado, pero podía notarse aun con todo eso que su belleza seguía presente.

–¿Qué te ha dicho Kaiba? –preguntó el rubio.

–Que usted está enfermo –contestó evitando verlo a los ojos.

–¿Sólo eso? –indagó.

–Y que quiere que yo cuide a su hijo –agregó.

–Supongo que lo sabrás tarde o temprano y prefiero ser yo quien te lo diga en este momento –hizo una breve pausa –Hoshi no es hijo biológico de Seto –reveló y la cara de Yami le indicó que él no lo sabía –deja que te cuente con detalle –y fue así como una larga charla comenzó.

 **hola ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien, yo como cada día esforzándome en ser una mejor escritora para ustedes, si por que ustedes son mi inspiración y mayor motivación para continuar trayéndoles estas historias que salen de una loca y desequilibrada cabecita que no parece estar muy ordenada por ahora, en fin pasemos a lo mas importante las gracias.**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **Yami224: no te preocupes no pasa nada(con respecto a tu otro mensaje), también es mi pareja favorita, que bueno que te guste esta idea. saludos**

 **TsukihimePrincess: pronto sabrás quien es el malvado que dejo a joey y con respecto a lo de seto y yami solo diré las posibilidades son infinitas. saludos**

 **shiro24kuro: gracias a ti por tu mensaje, kaiba aun dará mas sorpresas, y yami, bueno el lindo obtiene lo que desea y el directo ya revelo su plan, la cuestión es ¿podrá lograrlo?. saludos**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a quien lee :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

Yami estaba algo confuso, lo que el rubio le reveló era muy delicado, trataba de ordenar sus ideas por lo que decidió darse una ducha. El niño ya estaba acostado y dormido, por lo que él también se prepararía para dormir, aunque un texto en su celular no se lo permitió, Kaiba quería verlo en ese momento, salió de su habitación y caminó a la del castaño, la puerta estaba entre abierta así que entró sin llamar.

–Me dijeron que estuviste con Joey toda la tarde –dijo el castaño sentado al borde de su cama con un trago de alcohol en su mano.

–Sí, así es –respondió Yami a cierta distancia.

–Supongo que te lo dijo –Seto lucía diferente a como el tricolor solía verlo.

–Me dijo que Hoshi… no es su hijo –eso era lo que el castaño seguramente quería escuchar o confirmar.

–Te diré qué pensé la primera vez que miré a Joey –el ojiazul al parecer ya había bebido bastante, seguramente para tomar valor para esa charla– pensé que era un ángel, se miraba hermoso, pero luego de 10 minutos lo vi sacar el cobre y volverse loco cuando le dijeron que sería mi esposo. ¿Sabes?, a pesar del infortunio de ese día yo decidí que era el adecuado, una encantadora fierecilla para domar, un reto muy tentador para cualquiera que lo hubiera conocido, aunque luego me decepcioné cuando supe que estaba esperando un hijo de otro, –hizo una pausa para beber –su familia me propuso obligarlo a abortar y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, Joey se hubiera matado si algo le hubiera pasado a su hijo y eso no podía permitirlo, por lo que decidí casarme con él y hacerme responsable del bebé. Claro que ese es un detalle que él no conoce, piensa que su familia me compró con las acciones de su empresa, no se lo digas, no quiero que sepa la verdad, –pidió –yo de verdad había querido que este matrimonio funcionara, pero justo cuando todo parecía tomar su lugar él se enfermó y lo peor es que ni con todo el dinero que tengo puedo comprar su salud, lo único que puedo hacer es cuidar de nuestro hijo, porque Hoshi es mi hijo también aunque no sea de sangre y aunque el propio Joey te diga lo contrario –suspiró con pesar, un toque de melancolía se estaba apoderando de las facciones del castaño, se notaba en él un cierto dolor por perder a su compañero de vida.

–¿Lo ama? –preguntó el tricolor curioso.

–No –contestó con honestidad –él se ganó mi respeto y aprecio en los últimos años, aun enfermo se preocupa por mí y el niño, es terco, muy necio, es algo que no cambia en él, su idea de dejarme con otro es tonta e infantil, pero si eso le da paz, por mi está bien –terminó su respuesta el ojiazul.

–Señor Kaiba, yo realmente admiro lo que hace y permítame darle mi apoyo, sé que no puedo sustituir a su marido, bajo ninguna circunstancia podría hacer eso, pero créame que si usted me lo permite yo me encargaré del cuidado de su hijo como si fuera propio con su previa autorización, claro está –ofreció el tricolor.

–¿Y qué hay de tu profesión?, aunque tengo el dinero, no tendré el humor para pagar un alto costo por tanto tiempo –Seto sabía que contratar a una persona como Yami, no era muy económico.

–Pronto revocaré mi contrato con la escuela y seré libre de tomar cualquier otro empleo, un salario ordinario, seguro médico y un techo me bastarían para vivir cómodo –no se pondría exigente, con lo básico se conformaría para comenzar de cero.

Seto sonrió– ¿y si un día quiero tenerte en mi cama? –preguntó comenzando un sutil juego travieso.

–Se puede negociar un acuerdo –dijo Yami correspondiendo el pequeño juego que comenzaba el castaño, estaba acostumbrado a eso, Seto se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia su acompañante y besó al tricolor. Lo cargó y después lo depositó sobre la cama con cuidado, estaba borracho, sí, pero sabía bien lo que hacía, esa noche fue intensa para la pareja.

Lo que no sabían era que esa misma noche en un callejón oscuro, sucio y frío, una reunión de personas sin escrúpulos se realizaba, un hombre de cabello negro y ojos cafés, estaba acorralado contra una cerca metálica y 4 sujetos lo rodeaban, el tipo les debía dinero, mucho dinero y planeaban cóbraselo o simplemente matarlo y dejarlo ahí como recordatorio para los demás que tenían deudas iguales a él, el jefe de los pandilleros estaba a pocos metros viendo todo el espectáculo en primera fila.

–Chicos voy a pagar –dijo el tipo deudor tratando de calmarlo.

–Esto no es personal Sebastián –dijo uno de los que lo tenía rodeado acercándosele– pero el jefe no tolera los atrasos –lanzó el primer golpe, el cual fue directo en el rostro, tumbándolo en el acto al suelo donde recibió una patada más al vientre, haciendo que escupiera sangre.

–Por favor basta, tengo un negocio importante, pronto me pagarán y podré saldar mi deuda con ustedes –mentía para salvar su vida, solo esperaba que le creyeran y así lograr escapar.

–¿Y cuál es ese negocio?, no tienes ni un centavo para invertir –dijo el jefe entrando en la conversación, atraído por saber qué clase de negocio sucio sería y saber si podía sacar provecho él también.

–Es secreto –no se le ocurría nada, el pánico lo tenía bloqueado para inventar una mejor excusa.

–O hablas y me dices qué tramas o aquí te mueres –retó el líder, amenaza que fue acompañada de un par de golpes más por parte de uno de sus secuaces.

–Está bien te diré –hizo una pausa, trataba de pensar en una buena historia que el otro se pudiera creer y entonces como por arte de magia u obra del destino un viejo periódico voló quedando atorrado en la misma cerca donde estaba, mostrando una fotografía de una familia que feliz posaba ante la cámara– ellos, yo los conozco, ellos me darán el dinero –dijo iluminado repentinamente.

–La familia Kaiba, ¿tú de donde los podrías conocer? –preguntó el jefe, dudando que existiera un buen negocio.

–Yo me acostaba con el rubio antes de que se casara –reveló, sí, ese hombre llamado Sebastián había sido el novio de Joey, el cual había terminado en el bajo mundo.

–¿Y eso qué?, un amante lo tiene cualquiera, ¿Cómo podrías conseguir algo de dinero con eso? –definitivamente lo mataría, no valía la pena ni discutirlo.

–El niño es mío –informó rápidamente– me darán mucho dinero o les quito al chiquillo –jamás le había importado el crío, sabía bien que era suyo el ADN lo había confirmado, pero hacía ya varios años atrás que en un muy buen negocio con el mismo Seto Kaiba, él había cedido en su totalidad la patria potestad de forma total e irrevocable, a cambio de muchísimo dinero el cual ya había perdido en apuestas y drogas, lo que significaba que en realidad no podía pelear por el infante, pero claro que los otros no sabían eso.

–¿Es verdad lo que dices? –cuestionó el sujeto, si eso era real, hablaban de una cantidad millonaria la que se podía obtener en ese negocio.

–Sí, sólo tengo que ir y exigir la cantidad que quiera, será fácil, te daré tu dinero solo sería en cuestión de un par de días– el plan sonaba simple y fácil.

–Tengo una mejor idea, seré tu socio y ganaremos millones –propuso el otro, claro que el deudor no tenía la opción de negarse.

Los días pasaban tranquilos, Yami cuidaba de Hoshi de día y por las noches cuidaba a Kaiba, era viernes por la mañana, Seto estaba en el trabajo, el tricolor jugaba en el jardín con el niño y Joey los miraba sentado en una silla de jardín donde descansaba y tomaba un poco de sol.

–Papi vamos al parque –propuso el pequeño, hacía mucho tiempo que el rubio no salía de su habitación y para el niño que estuviera afuera significaba que se sentía mejor

Joey sonrió con ternura, aunque ese día se sentía un poco mejor, no se sentía con ganas de salir, pero tampoco quería desilusionar a su hijo, aunque le pidió que hiciera algo como condición para salir, convencer a Kaiba de ir. El niño pronto tomó un teléfono y le pidió a Yami que le marcara al castaño, cuando éste cogió la llamada, el pequeño pronto se puso en la tarea de convencerle y lo logró después de varios minutos. El ojiazul quedó en verlos en el parque en media hora, por lo que Joey le pidió a Yami que preparara una canasta con comida para comer allá los cuatro, lo que el tricolor hizo rápidamente.

Subieron al vehículo y emprendieron la marcha, lo que ninguno notó es que una camioneta blanca los seguía a una cierta distancia.

El parque al que fueron no era uno común, era uno donde las familias adineradas iban a pasear por lo que era un lugar muy hermoso, cerca de un estanque donde había patos fue el lugar donde eligieron para pasar el rato, después de comer Yami y el niño se pusieron a jugar.

–Me gusta que se lleven tan bien – dijo el ojos de miel a su marido.

–Hoshi es muy sociable igual que tú –respondió el castaño con su característica seriedad.

–Apuesto a que será un buen hermano mayor –dijo el rubio provocando un gesto extraño en Kaiba –necesitas un hijo propio y lo sabes, tarde o temprano –el padre de Kaiba había muerto hacia unos dos años atrás y como una cláusula del testamento había anexado que Seto tenía que tener un hijo de sangre comprobable con una prueba de paternidad, sabiendo que el niño del rubio no era un Kaiba real y que Joey ya no tendría más hijos, no quería que la sangre de la familia se perdiera, ese hombre ni muerto dejaba de fastidiarlo.

–No te preocupes, eso ya lo tengo solucionado – Kaiba había encontrado la manera de anular esa parte, aunque aún corría el riesgo de perder gran parte de su fortuna.

–Ahora es mi turno de esconderme –dijo el pequeño después de haber encontrado al tricolor, estaban jugando a las escondidas.

–Bien, contaré hasta 5 y te buscaré –dijo Yami mientras se tapaba los ojos con sus propias manos y comenzaba el conteo –1 –comenzó –2 prosiguió –3, 4, 5. –terminó la cuenta y se destapó los ojos. –Hoshi listo o no allá voy – comenzó la búsqueda, cerca de ese mismo lugar dos hombres estaban escondidos, habían visto a donde había corrido el infante, por lo que no sería difícil atraparlo antes.

El niño estaba tras unos arbustos sonriente porque Yami caminaba en dirección contraria a donde estaba, significaba que estaba bien escondido, lo malo era que no estaba lo suficientemente escondido como para estar a salvo, repentinamente fue aprisionado entre los brazos de una persona que olía a tabaco, lo cual lo asustó muchísimo, trató de gritar pero una mano en su boca se lo impidió, aun así como pudo mordió la mano y logró dar un grito, lo cual no solo alertó a los padres sino también al tricolor de que algo no estaba bien.

–Papito ayúdame, papito ayúdame –pidió con desesperación el niño.

–¡MI HIJO, MI NIÑO! –gritó Joey con desesperación y frustración por no poder correr en su auxilio, sin embargo fue el castaño el que corrió a buscar a Hoshi encontrándolo siendo sometido entre dos sujetos.

–Maldito miserable, suéltalo –exigió el ojiazul al reconocer a uno de ellos como el padre del chiquillo.

–Me lo llevaré y pagaras una fortuna si quieres volverlo a ver, esto es un secuestro –dijo Sebastián con el niño en brazos, mientras que el otro sujeto que lo acompañaba sacaba un arma y apuntaba a Seto.

–No seas un cobarde, suéltalo, a ti él no te interesa –Kaiba estaba furioso y si no fuera por el arma que lo tenía en la mira ya se le hubiera abalanzado a los golpes. Claro que los tres ignoraban un hecho, Yami al percatarse de la situación en vez de acercarse de frente, retrocedió y buscó acercarse por la espalda de los atacantes, fue el castaño el primero en verlo acercarse con mucho sigilo, casi parecía que ya había hecho maniobras como esa antes. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, llamó la atención del hombre que sostenía el arma, el cual no dudó en dispararle, pero no logró darle, en cambio el tricolor sí logró darle una fuerte patada al estómago con lo cual hizo que bajara el arma, después hubo un forcejeo y una nueva detonación se escuchó, el tipo cayó abatido por su propia arma, un tiro directo en su vientre le quitaba la vida. Yami le quitó el arma y apuntó al sujeto que tenía al niño.

–Suéltalo –exigió el tricolor furioso.

–Tú suelta el arma, o te juro que lo lastimaré –amenazó Sebastián con mucho miedo luego de haber visto como el otro sujeto había sido abatido.

–A esta distancia no puedo fallar, si lo lastimas te juro que te mato –Yami había practicado el uso de armas como parte de su entrenamiento en defensa personal, aunque jamás pensó que usaría el entrenamiento de esa manera.

El hombre estaba desesperado, por un lado estaba Kaiba el cual seguramente lo mandaría a prisión el resto de su vida y por el otro estaba Yami con un arma dispuesto a matarlo, si elegía la prisión el jefe de la pandilla lo mandaría torturar para el resto de su vida, por lo que decidió soltar al pequeño y correr hacia Yami el cual detonó la pistola dándole una muerte rápida, Hoshi corrió a los brazos del castaño el cual pronto lo alejó del lugar y lo llevó donde Joey que estaba llorando con desconsuelo, la policía no tardó el llegar y detuvieron al tricolor. Kaiba contrató un abogado, gracias a las cintas de seguridad se demostró que todo había sido en defensa propia y unas horas más tarde Yami salía totalmente libre y exonerado de los cargos que se le habían formulado.

 **hola, como están, espero que bien pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: no es Gozaburo, ese hombre ya se murió en mi historia. saludos**

 **bueno eso fue todo.**

 **espero que les guste el pequeño giro de acción que le voy a dar a esta historia**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a quien lee :-)**

 **por cierto la expresión "sacar el cobre" es una frase mexicana: hace referencia a mostrar el verdadero carácter, generalmente cuando una persona se ve tranquila pero en realidad es agresiva o peligrosa, también podría ser inquieta o muy escandalosa**


	8. Chapter 8

El sábado fue un día triste, Joey y su hijo no se habían separado desde el incidente del día anterior, habían dormido juntos y llorado mucho por el susto. Yami había estado al pendiente de ellos en todo momento, pero les daba su espacio para no incomodarlos, el castaño no salió a trabajar a su empresa, trabajó desde casa, nadie parecía tener humor como para salir, ni siquiera la servidumbre platicaba con alegría mientras realizaban sus tareas como en otros días, todos guardaban una cierta tristeza por lo que había sucedido a la familia.

Pero Yami aunque no quería salir tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ir por sus papeles y dar por terminado su contrato, por lo que una vez más se puso su mejor y más elegante traje, se arregló de forma impecable y se dispuso a salir, claro que antes tenía que hablar con Kaiba para pedir su autorización, ya que con tanto alboroto no había tenido oportunidad de avisar que tenía que salir. Tocó al despacho del castaño y entró una vez que hubo contestación

-Disculpe señor Kaiba, pero tengo que salir esta noche -informó el tricolor de forma respetuosa.

-¿Cómo están Joey y el niño? –preguntó el ojiazul sin voltearlo a ver.

-Están bien, en la habitación del señor Joey -comunicó Yami, por alguna razón él se sentía incómodo por lo que había sucedido, tal vez era el hecho de que había matado a dos hombres o que el pequeño Hoshi le había tomado un poco de miedo, no sabía definir bien la razón.

Seto levantó la vista y por un momento apreció a su empleado, se miraba a pesar de su ropa y su arreglo que estaba decaído, con la vista clavada en el suelo, posiblemente él jamás había matado a nadie y seguramente no sabía cómo manejar la situación.

-¿A dónde irás? -Preguntó el ojiazul con un tono neutral.

-Habrá un evento en la escuela, quedaron de entregarme mi documentación ahí, en cuanto me la entreguen estaré de regreso -el ánimo de Yami no estaba como para disfrutar de una fiesta. De repente Seto se levantó de su silla.

-Te acompañaré, ya estoy fastidiado de estar aquí- dijo –además hice un contrato por ti, veré que también se dé por terminado -se retiró a darse un baño y vestirse, el ojos rojos se sintió un poco aliviado, por lo menos no estaría solo en ese lugar.

Mientras Yami esperaba al castaño, el pequeño Hoshi asomó su cabecita por el barandal de las escaleras en la parte de arriba.

-Hola pequeño -dijo el tricolor en cuanto lo vio.

-Mi papi quiere un sándwich de jamón y queso -pidió el chiquillo de forma tímida -y un juguito de durazno -lo más seguro era que fueran para él, pero como estaba asustado, aún se rehusaba a comer por lo que el rubio le daba pequeños bocaditos de lo que pedía.

-En un momento te lo llevo -dijo Yami con una leve sonrisa, rápido fue a la cocina y pidió lo que el niño quería, una vez que estuvo listo subió con la bandeja, tocó a la puerta y entró, padre e hijo estaban en la cama acurrucados. -Aquí esta lo que pidieron -dijo el tricolor acercando la charola a la cama.

-Yami, no he podido agradecerte, por ti es que mi niño está aquí conmigo -dijo el rubio al borde de las lágrimas.

-Es mi trabajo -dijo el ojos rojos.

-No, no lo es, él es mi responsabilidad, soy yo el que debería protegerlo de todo peligro, pero mírame aquí postrado en cama como un inútil -Joey ya no lo soportó, dejó unas lágrimas caer.

-Estoy seguro que si estuviera sano, hubiera peleado como una fiera para defenderlo, lo dije a Seto y se lo digo a usted, si me lo permiten yo cuidaré de Hoshi como si fuese mío, y a costa de mi propia vida de ser necesario –eran las palabras de aliento que podía ofrecer.

-Te lo voy agradecer de por vida, ahora sé que Seto no se equivocó al escogerte -Joey estaba seguro que su hijo estaría en buenas manos cuando faltara.

Yami se retiró de nuevo a la sala, después de un par de minutos llegó el castaño también vistiendo un traje elegante.

-Ya vámonos -dijo Kaiba. Subieron al auto y después de conducir unos 20 minutos llegaron a las instalaciones de la escuela.

-Yami querido -dijo con fingida alegría la perfecta al verlo.

-Qué gusto verla maestra -dijo Yami con evidente sarcasmo.

-Señor Kaiba, qué gusto contar con su presencia, por favor pase y disfrute del evento –dijo la mujer, Kaiba no contestó nada, solo tomó a Yami del brazo y continuó con su camino, ya una vez adentro todo era muy espectacular, los chicos a graduarse se paseaban usando un antifaz celeste, para que los potenciales clientes los pudieran apreciar pero que aun así los alumnos pudieran conservar un poco de misterio. El lujo y el glamor eran dignos de una revista de aristocracia, música de cuerdas, champaña, vino del mejor, bocadillos carísimos preparados por los mejores chef internacionales, decoración divina, nada podía opacar una celebración de semejante magnitud.

-Yamito, mi joya preciada -dijo el director apareciendo repentinamente tras sus espaldas.

-Director Daichi -dijo Yami lo más neutral que pudo, ese hombre siempre la daba escalofríos.

-Señor Kaiba, un gusto tenerlo aquí, si me disculpa me robaré a su compañero unos minutos, por favor disfrute la fiesta mientras -era evidente la molestia de que el castaño estuviera en la fiesta, pero trató de disimularlo lo mejor que pudo.

-Aquí lo esperaré -dijo Kaiba muy tranquilo, aunque algo incómodo, esos eventos no le gustaban para nada. Yami fue conducido a la oficina del director, donde al entrar le esperaba una sorpresa poco agradable, había flores y velas, una botella de vino costosa y dos copas.

-Mi querida joya, me gustaría como una petición especial que hicieras un último trabajo para mí -dijo el director mientras abría la botella y servía dos copas -pero no pongas esa cara, solo quiero compartir un brindis por mi mejor alumno, al cual todos vamos a extrañar -dijo el hombre sonriendo de forma burlesca.

-¿Podría solo darme mis papeles? -pidió el tricolor, ya no soportaría una broma más.

-Pero claro que sí -dijo el director sacando de su escritorio un sobre amarillo y entregándoselo -disfruta la libertad mi pequeño, que nunca sabes cuándo puede llegar a su fin –dijo el hombre, esas palabras sonaban a una amenaza, Yami solo salió rápidamente, dejando al hombre solo –maldito Seto Kaiba, arruinaste mi plan con tu presencia, pero esto no se quedara así voy a cobrármelas. Al llegar de nuevo al salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, el tricolor encontró a Seto muy bien acompañado por una persona que conocía casi a la perfección.

-Alba –dijo Yami llamando la atención del joven de cabello turquesa.

-Yami, ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte? -dijo sin verdadero interés –ya conoces a Seto Kaiba –intentó presentar, generalmente los clientes que asistían eran mayores de 50 años, por lo que un CEO tan joven como Seto no pasaba desapercibido.

-Sí, es mi cliente –dijo Yami molesto, ya tenía suficiente con la horrible broma del director.

-Qué carácter, así lo vas a perder pronto –dijo de forma venenosa el otro chico.

-Aunque eso pase, ya no me preocupa -dijo el tricolor mostrando el sobre que cargaba en sus manos, todo los alumnos sabían qué era lo que eso significaba. La cara de Alba era un poema digno de admirar, él era mayor que Yami por tres años, y no había podido pagar ni la mitad de su deuda aún, el coraje fue más que evidente en su rostro simplemente se marchó ya sin decir nada.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?, esta fiesta me está dando dolor de cabeza –dijo Kaiba con amargura, si bien quería despejar su mente un poco, ese lugar no era el indicado.

-Claro, ¿pero no ibas a ver algo del contrato que hiciste? –preguntó el tricolor curioso.

-Lo arreglaré el lunes -dijo simplemente el castaño caminando a la salida. En la ventana más alta del instituto el director y la perfecta, miraban a la pareja alejarse.

-¿Permitirá que se vaya tan fácil? -preguntó la mujer.

-Ese maldito de Seto Kaiba arruinó mi plan -dijo con un profundo odio el hombre, su plan era simple, llevaría a Yami a su oficina, lo tomaría por la fuerza, lo encerraría en la jaula y después cuando el tricolor estuviera más dócil, le quitaría todo lo que le pertenecía. Pero el estúpido del castaño tenía que aparecer acompañándolo y arruinar su plan -pero me vengaré, Yami no se irá, lo dejaré jugar un poco, que se emocione con su vida nueva, y después cuando baje la guardia y no se lo espere, haré que sea solo mío –sentenció.

En otra parte… No estuvieron más de treinta minutos en el lugar y ya iban de regreso, eso pensó el ojos rojos, pero ése no era el plan de Kaiba cuando tomé rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó el tricolor viendo el nuevo rumbo.

-Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos, esta noche quiero divertirme de forma especial -dijo el ojos azules sonriendo levemente, Yami sólo lo miró intrigrado.

 **En el aeropuerto de Domino, esa misma noche….**

Un jet privado aterrizaba sin contratiempos, momentos más tarde un hombre descendía del avión, una persona muy importante, vestía un traje completamente de negro, parecía portar luto, se quitó los lentes que traía, revelando unos ojos chocolates, al igual que su larga cabellera castaña.

-Señor Mahad, su auto lo está esperando -dijo uno de los hombres que lo esperaban en Japón.

-¿Tienes lo que te pedí?- pregunto mientras caminaba al coche.

-Sí señor, aquí está- dijo y le entregó una carpeta. Al subir a su vehículo rápidamente abrió la carpeta y dentro había una fotografía, un hermoso tricolor posaba en ella -te he encontrado, pronto arreglaré todo y te llevaré conmigo a donde perteneces- dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por la fotografía.

 **HOLA espero les guste el cap. y pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: se revelaran muchas cosas mas y lo de las clausulas seto debe poner mas atención, pero bueno no diré mas de eso... saludos**

 **Kimiyu: no es para nada extraño yami es sexi de cualquier manera, saludos**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a quien lee :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

Despertó muy cansado y comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, sonrió, realmente se divirtió mucho.

RECUERDO…

El castaño conducía por el centro de la ciudad, parecía que buscaba algo o un lugar, pero el tricolor no le dio importancia, ya estaba lejos de su escuela y con sus papeles bien guardados en un portafolio de seguridad. Cuando por fin aparcó, el dueño de los zafiros le explico cuál sería el "juego" que realizarían, no era otra cosa que retos, pero no todo sería tan fácil, el orgullo y la dignidad se pondrían a prueba, sobre todo para el tricolor el cual se llevaría los retos más extravagantes.

Las reglas son simples: 1. en caso de no realizar el reto o negarte a cumplirlo pierdes automáticamente, 2. el juego no termina hasta que uno de los dos pierda y 3. no se pueden repetir los juegos.

–¿Aceptas el reto? –preguntó el castaño.

Yami no imaginó que Kaiba fuera un tipo que gustara de esa clase de juegos, pero no tenía nada que perder por lo que sin pensarlo mucho aceptó. Caminaron un poco por la ciudad hasta que llegaron a una calle donde había varios buenos restaurantes bastante concurridos, uno en especial llamó la atención del castaño, tenía unos ventanales muy grandes por donde los comensales podían ver todo el exterior.

–¿Vez aquella pareja, la que está a la derecha, con el chico de traje café y la chica de vestido rosa? –preguntó el castaño.

–Si los veo –dijo Yami mirándolos, parecían una pareja de novios jóvenes y enamorados.

–Mira la ropa de él, es un traje viejo aunque bien cuidado, significa que viene de una clase humilde y sabe valorar lo que tiene, seguramente ahorró mucho para esta cena –el castaño examinaba la situación de forma muy analítica.

–¿Y qué me dices de la chica? –preguntó el tricolor, le hacía gracia lo que Kaiba decía, no le parecía que el castaño fuera alguien que hiciera historias de esa clase.

–Ella viste de marca, pero dudo que sea rica, es solo una chica mimada a la que sus padres consienten, no aprecia lo que el joven hace por ella, solo le interesa lo que puede conseguir, lo hará sufrir sin duda –Kaiba hizo una pausa, y justo en ese momento se pudo apreciar que el joven sacaba de su saco una pequeña caja y se ponía de rodillas, una proposición de matrimonio, la joven no parecía muy emocionada, pero aceptó la pequeña sortija con pena.

–Tu primer reto será que ellos rompan esta misma noche –dijo con seriedad.

El tricolor no creía que fuera en serio, pero la cara de su jefe le dijo que no mentía, tuvo dudas, pero entró al restaurante y se acercó un poco a la mesa sin que la pareja lo viera. Se arrepintió después de ver cómo el joven le dijo lo mucho que la amaba. ¿Perdería el juego?, sí, pero no destruiría una relación. Sin embargo el destino le hizo ver la cruda verdad, una joven mesera por accidente cayó cerca de la chica de vestido rosa y por poco la ensucia con un poco de sopa que traía en su charola, la forma tan déspota y cruel en la que la chica de rosa humilló a la camarera fue terrible. El chico trató de interferir y calmar la situación pero él también fue insultado por tratar de defender a la pobre empleada, Yami pudo entender lo que el castaño decía, decidió jugar. Sin perder el tiempo se acercó a la mesa de la pareja y sonriente se acercó al joven al cual besó con mucha pasión delante de todo los presentes, el beso duró varios segundos en los cuales la novia y reciente prometida grito furiosa por semejante acto. Al terminar el beso Yami simplemente se marchó, lo que los comensales presenciaron después fue épico, el chico salió feliz del restaurante dejando a la ahora exnovia sola gritando histérica.

Seto y Yami caminaban por la calle ya algo lejos cuando eso sucedió.

–¿Cómo es que puedes juzgar a la gente así de fácil? –preguntó el tricolor curioso.

–No juzgo, solo observo a las personas que llaman mi atención –fue la respuesta del otro.

–Bien es mi turno –dijo Yami sonriente, y comenzó a ver a su alrededor, unos minutos después ya tenía el reto perfecto –¿ves ese bar?

– ¿Te refieres al sucio lugar que trata de fingir que es un bar? –respondió con sarcasmo.

–Iremos ahí y seducirás a uno de los camareros sin darle dinero –retó el tricolor pensando que el castaño no se atrevería ni a entrar, cosa que no pasó, ya que el ojiazul entró sin ningún problema.

Ambos se sentaron en sillas cerca de la barra y Seto no tardó mucho en elegir a su presa, la cual no tardó el caer, fue muy fácil el reto y Yami estaba verdaderamente sorprendido de lo seductor que Kaiba podía llegar a ser. Fue el momento de que Kaiba lanzara su siguiente reto, bailar sobre las mesas y hacer que todos los hombres del lugar lo desearan, algo también fácil para el tricolor. Tomaron varios tragos y salieron del lugar cuando se sintieron aburridos, vagaron sin un rumbo fijo, terminaron en un parque donde comenzaron a ponerse románticos.

Los besos comenzaron y la ropa comenzó a ser estorbosa, lamentablemente una patrulla pasó cerca con la sirena encendida asustándolos un poco y cortando la inspiración del momento. Ya era la hora de volver a casa, pero no sabían dónde él había dejado el auto, el castaño no se preocupó, por la mañana lo encontraría, tomaron un taxi a casa y una vez que llegaron comenzaron de nuevo con lo que habían dejado pendiente en el parque.

Tiempo actual…

Se levantó, estaba cansado, pero no podía seguir en el cuarto de su jefe tenía que bañarse, prepararse y ver cómo estaba el niño. Ya era un poco tarde, para su suerte era domingo y no había deberes importantes que hacer, por lo que el pequeño estaba en la habitación de su padre tomando su desayuno, pasó el resto del día como cualquier otro.

El lunes comenzó, aunque el pequeño Hoshi estaba aún un poco asustado por el incidente ocurrido días atrás, el rubio lo había convencido para que fuera a la escuela ya que él tenía que ir a su tratamiento. Ya por la tarde Yami fue a recoger a Hoshi de su escuela y éste muy emocionado le mostró un dibujo al que le había pegado algunas estrellas y brillos, un regalo para el castaño ya que irían junto a él luego de salir de la institución, dándole tiempo a Joey para descansar después de su tratamiento.

El camino a la corporación fue algo lento ya que había mucho tráfico, para cuando arribaron a la oficina el ojiazul estaba en una junta imprevista, por lo que decidieron esperarlo en su oficina, un rato después el pequeño pidió agua por lo que el tricolor fue a la sala de café de los empleados por un poco del vital líquido, al salir se encontró con un castaño que le pareció algo familiar, aunque no recordaba haberlo visto.

–Buenas tardes –dijo Yami amablemente.

–Buenas tardes –dijo el castaño sonriente, el tricolor trató de pasar pero el castaño se lo impidió.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó el otro interponiéndose en su camino.

–Yami –respondió secamente y trató de seguir su camino.

–Yo soy Mahad –se presentó brevemente –eres muy hermoso –dijo pasando su mano por la mejilla del tricolor, para Yami no fue una sensación incómoda estaba acostumbrado a que hombres desconocidos trataran de tocarlo, pero esta vez fue diferente, sintió una extraña calidez.

De repente una voz diferente se escuchó –¿se ha perdido? –era la pregunta de Seto Kaiba.

–No, sólo que en mi camino encontré a un hermoso joven –dijo el chocolate, la expresión de furia de Kaiba era más que evidente.

–Regresemos a la junta –pidió secamente el ojiazul.

–Espero que nos volvamos a ver –dijo Mahad mientras le extendía una tarjeta –llámame para ir a comer o a cenar –dijo sonriente y se retiró a la sala de juntas.

De repente el brazo de Yami fue fuertemente sujetado por Kaiba.

–No puedo creerlo, apenas eres libre y ya te conseguiste a otro, eres un cualquiera –dijo molesto estrujándolo con más fuerza y después lo soltó empujándolo contra la pared en el proceso, el tricolor no entendió nada de lo que pasaba, el castaño solo se marchó dejándolo aún más confundido.

 **HOLA, si lo se querían matarme y con justa razón, me he tardado mucho pero lo importante es que ya actualice y espero renovar mi ritmo de cada semana y terminar todo lo que tengo pendiente**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: no creo que supiera lo que se tramaba y si majad entro al ruedo. Saludos**

 **Dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **Disculpen la ortografía**

 **Gracias a quien lee :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

Un mes ya había pasado, el mes más agobiante que el tricolor haya experimentado jamás en su vida, por un lado su castaño jefe que lo celaba cada vez más lo cual lo tenía muy desconcertado y por otro lado, un segundo castaño el cual le seguía buscando aun cuando él siempre lo rechazaba. Joey estaba en el hospital, ya llevaba cuatro días internado y Hoshi al salir de la escuela lo iba a visitar siempre llevándole un regalo, un dibujo o un caramelo, pidiéndole que se recuperara pronto, eso era conmovedor ya que el pequeño no entendía lo que realmente pasaba. Las visitas eran breves ya que el rubio así lo deseaba, quería que su amado niño no tuviera tantos recuerdos de él en ese estado tan deplorable, Kaiba lo visitaba a diario y se quedaba a solas con él un par de horas, las pláticas que tenían eran siempre privadas. Yami imaginaba que se despedían y que se preparaban para lo que el no muy lejano futuro les esperaba. Él mismo se hacía a la idea de que pronto ese hombre de amable corazón con el cual había hecho una buena amistad pronto daría su último aliento.

-Quiero ir con papá -dijo Hoshi a Yami al salir del hospital.

-¿Quieres esperarlo en casa? –preguntó el tricolor, quería evitar una discusión innecesaria.

-No, yo quiero ir a su trabajo -dijo el pequeño con unos tiernos y muy lindos ojitos a los cuales su niñero no pudo negarse. Llegaron a las oficinas y el ojiazul estaba en una reunión, Hoshi se recostó en un sofá y se quedó dormido, Yami salió a buscar algo para tomar y se dirigió a la sala de descanso de los empleados la cual estaba vacía. Se acercó a una máquina expendedora de refrescos y puso algunas monedas, seleccionando una bebida al azar, de repente se asustó con una voz a su espalda.

-Es agradable encontrarte -dijo su ya reconocido acosador.

-Ya debo retirarme -dijo el tricolor tratando de marcharse antes de que apareciera Kaiba.

-Llevo ya un tiempo invitándote a comer, ¿porque me rechazas?, no sabes cuáles son mis intenciones -dijo el chocolate tomándolo del brazo con suavidad para que no se marchara.

-Disculpa, pero debo retirarme –insistió.

-Mírame a los ojos -pidió el castaño y Yami obedeció – ¿crees que quiero hacerte daño?

-No -respondió muy seguro, él había visto a muchos hombres mirarlo, con deseo, con lujuria, con pasión, con ira y desprecio, pero la forma en la que el chocolate lo miraba era diferente, cálida y amable, le resultaba familiar y sentía doloroso rechazarle ya que le recordaba cuando su madre aún vivía y ésta le miraba con amor y ternura.

-Entonces, acepta mi invitación, solo quiero conocerte y que me conozcas -pidió con una ligera sonrisa el castaño.

-Lo pensaré -la respuesta hizo que la sonrisa del chocolate aumentara, y justo cuando por fin Yami se marcharía pasó lo que tanto temía, el ojiazul estaba parado en la puerta bloqueando la salida, Mahad se retiró dejando a la pareja sola.

-Así que lo pensarás -dijo el ojiazul de manera neutral, pero era obvio que estaba molesto.

-No es lo que parece –dijo el tricolor tratando de calmar un poco la tormenta que se avecinaba.

-Voltéate –exigió el castaño.

-Déjame explicar -pidió Yami sin obedecer la orden.

-Voltéate –elevó la voz mostrando más molestia.

-Esto no es necesario, Hoshi está solo –Yami trataba de negociar, el castaño había hecho un hábito, un castigo poco usual el cual aplicaba cada vez que sentía celos.

-Voltéate -ya estaba más que molesto, por lo que decidió "ayudar" al tricolor y voltearlo él mismo, contra una mesa lo apoyó y comenzó a morderlo por el cuello con fuerza -te gusta ser un fácil -dijo el castaño rompiendo la camisa del tricolor mientras lo tocaba sin pudor.

-Éste no es el lugar –dijo Yami, él no era alguien que se dejara maltratar de esa manera, pero en el fondo le gustaba y excitaba que Seto se pusiera celoso, aunque claro el hecho de estar en un lugar donde podían ser descubiertos le daba nervios. El exhibicionismo no le gustaba y menos le gustaba la idea de que fuera el pequeño el que buscándolo pudiera entrar por accidente por la puerta. Kaiba siguió tocándolo y diciéndole cosas ofensivas, no podía controlarse cuando la sangre le hervía, tenía que mostrarle al tricolor que solo él podía poseerlo, lo tomó sin ningún tipo de cuidado o restricción, no paró hasta terminar y quedar satisfecho, se marchó sin decir ninguna palabra su orgullo se lo impedía. Yami quedó solo, y lo único que hacía era ver su refresco derramado en el suelo mientras recuperaba el aliento y se acomodaba la ropa. No sabía por qué le gustaba cuando el castaño se ponía tan intenso, era el primero con el cual le pasaba esa situación, masoquismo pensaba cuando esas ideas llegaban a su mente –debo estar enloqueciendo -se dijo a sí mismo con una leve sonrisa – seré un niño malo más seguido –bromeó consigo mismo. Salió tranquilo de la sala de descanso, a su camisa le faltaba un botón eso lo tenía algo distraído, cuando repentinamente se percató de que Kaiba salía corriendo de su oficina no tenía buena cara, y supo de inmediato el porqué: una llamada del hospital informando que el rubio había entrado en estado crítico. Con rapidez cargó al niño y corrió al auto para ir a la clínica, tan rápido como llegaron la fatal noticia se dio.

-Lo sentimos señor Kaiba, hicimos todo lo posible –fueron las palabras del galeno.

-El castaño solo se hundió por un momento en el más profundo silencio, se podía notar el dolor en su cara a pesar de que trataba de estar neutro.

Lo peor fue cuando Hoshi despertó y pregunto por su papito Joey, Seto simplemente lo cargó en sus brazos y salió en silencio del hospital, Yami solo pudo seguirlos. Unas horas más tarde en la mansión el luto ya era evidente, el asistente de Kaiba se había encargado de todo los trámites, solo era cuestión de llevar a cabo el funeral.

-¿Mi papi ya no va a regresar? -preguntó con tristeza el niño.

-Él está en un lugar mejor -trató de darle consuelo.

-Me quedé solito –su llanto empezó a recorrer su rostro.

-Tienes a tu papá y a mí, yo te cuidaré –lo trató de animar.

-No te vayas nunca -dijo el pequeño mientras lo abrazaba buscando el calor y el confort.

Hubo una misa de cuerpo presente, se veló el cuerpo por una noche completa y tal y como fue planeado y siendo el último deseo del rubio, fue enterrado en el mausoleo familiar Kaiba. Todos estaban tristes y desanimados, los siguientes días fueron muy duros para la familia, sin embargo había quienes disfrutaban con el dolor de la familia.

Yami necesitaba aire fresco y decidió salir a caminar un poco, se sentía asfixiado y sin mucho ánimo por lo que caminó sin rumbo fijo por varias horas. Cuando reaccionó ya estaba algo lejos por lo que decidió regresar, ya le faltaba poco para llegar, solo debía caminar una cuadra más y cruzar la calle, pero a lo lejos pudo ver el auto del otro castaño chocolate y supo que habría problemas y más al ver que Kaiba y Majad tenían una discusión en el patio. No sabía de qué hablaban y tampoco le importaba, él solo regresaría y se iría a recostar, pero no pudo, una camioneta blanca le obstruyó el camino casi lo atropella, un susto terrible se llevó y un terror profundo se apoderó de él, todo se volvió negro repentinamente.

 **hola como están un poco corto el cap. espero les guste**

 **SALUDOS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: espero te guste el cap. saludos**

 **dudas, quejas o sugerencias son recibidas**

 **gracias a quien lee :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

Estaba desorientado, sentía que estaba recostado sobre algo duro, ¿acaso era el suelo? Se preguntó mentalmente, ¿se había desmayado en la calle?, no podía moverse y con lentitud trató de abrir sus ojos. Cuando se adaptó a la luz se dio cuenta que no estaba en la calle, sino en el suelo de una habitación de color blanco, no había nada a su alrededor más que una silla al frente de él, trató de levantarse pero su cuerpo no respondía. Le tomó unos minutos darse cuenta de que sus manos estaban amaradas a su espalda y que sus piernas también estaban fuertemente sujetadas ¿Qué había pasado?, y fue entonces cuando una serie de imágenes llegaron a su cabeza, había salido a caminar y al regresar había visto a Kaiba y a Majad discutir en el patio delantero de la mansión. De repente una camioneta había intentado arrollarlo, en ese momento su cerebro reaccionó, no, el vehículo no lo había intentado atropellar, más bien le había cerrado el paso, luego de una forma muy sorpresiva dos sujetos habían bajado y lo habían sometido, trató de defenderse, pero un pañuelo con cloroformo rápido lo dejó sin conciencia.

 **Horas antes…**

Kaiba estaba muy cansado trabajando en su despacho, a pesar de que el funeral de su marido tenía muy poco de haber pasado, trabajar era su forma de distraerse. Le había afectado perder a Joey más de lo que él mismo quería aceptar, dejó su trabajo por un momento y se levantó de su silla. Caminó hacia la ventana, por ella pudo observar cómo el tricolor salía de casa, estaba bien, todos estaban muy tensos en la casa, y el niño estaba durmiendo una siesta. Volvió a su trabajo y así pasaron un par de horas cuando le indicaron que había una visita, era su nuevo socio al cual prácticamente había odiado desde el momento en el cual conoció, lo había ido a visitar.

Majad un hombre a su criterio desesperante, si bien era sabido que era poseedor de una fortuna billonaria, ya que su familia destacaba por sus minas de oro, diamantes, y muchos otros negocios. No entendía por qué repentinamente su interés en asociarse con él, Kaiba corp. No era el tipo de compañía en la cual solía invertir el chocolate, había ocasiones en las que ponía mucho interés en los proyectos que se le presentaban pero no tomaba ninguna decisión y había otros días en los que ni siquiera parecía que se tomara las cosas en serio. Parecía que hacía tiempo como si solo esperara algo, tal vez sacarlo de juicio y volverlo loco, pero ese no era el problema que más lo fastidiaba, lo que realmente le molestaba era el continuo acoso que le daba a su tricolor. No importaba cuánto Yami le rechazara o cuanto él mismo interrumpiera cuando estaba a solas la pareja, el otro siempre insistía.

-Qué molestia -dijo el ojiazul, decidió atenderlo aprovechando que Yami no estaba en casa, lo recibió en su despacho.

-Antes que nada le doy mi más sentido pésame, me disculpo por no haber estado presente en el funeral, pero consideré que solo la familia y allegados debían estar presentes -dijo con cortesía el recién llegado.

-Agradezco su pésame -dijo Kaiba con seriedad -¿a qué viene?, no creo que esta visita sea solo social.

-Vengo a llevarme a Yami conmigo a Egipto –si Seto era directo para preguntar, él sería directo para responder.

-No –fue lo único que respondió el ojiazul.

-No, ¿qué? -retó el chocolate.

-Él no irá con usted, yo no lo permitiré –Kaiba sentía arder su sangre.

-No estoy pidiendo su autorización, él es mayor de edad y no es su esclavo –Majad no era fácil de intimidar.

-En todo caso es él quien decidirá y dudo que se vaya con un desconocido cualquiera –él ojiazul no estaba de humor para estar mantener la calma –retírese de mi casa, y dé por terminada nuestra asociación. No quiero volver a verlo aquí o en la compañía.

-Soy un desconocido sí, pero no uno cualquiera y le aseguro que él se irá conmigo a donde pertenece –sentenció el chocolate saliendo de la casa, pero Seto no estaba feliz él tenía que ser el de la última palabra por lo que lo siguió hasta el jardín donde la discusión comenzó de nuevo.

-Él no se irá, tiene un asunto pendiente conmigo -dijo Kaiba recalcando mucho la situación.

-Sí y ¿cuál es ese asunto? -preguntó y al mismo tiempo dio una respuesta -el hecho de que pagaras su deuda no te hace su dueño, si lo que quieres es no perder el dinero de tu inversión, la solución es fácil, te pago el triple de lo que a ti te costó, ¿aceptas tarjeta de crédito o prefieres efectivo? –Majad estaba comenzando a molestarse mucho, Seto estaba sorprendido por lo dicho.

-¿Y tú que puedes saber? -Seto intentaba averiguar cómo era que el otro sabía tanto sobre Yami.

-Yo sé todo lo que a Yami refiere -dijo el otro con mucha seriedad.

-¿Acaso lo amas, o eres solo un enfermo más?-pregunto Kaiba con rabia.

-Yo daría mi vida por él y por reparar todo el daño que ha sufrido –era muy sincero, tanto que Seto dudó, había algo que no estaba claro, pero en eso se percató de que Yami estaba próximo a cruzar la calle. Una vez que los tres estuvieran juntos aclararían todo de una buena vez. Solo que algo pasó, un vehículo se atravesó en el camino repentinamente y en cuanto se marchó el tricolor había desaparecido, no había ningún rastro, solo un pañuelo tirado en la calle que desprendía un olor a cloroformo.

 **Mientras tanto…**

Yami estaba tratando de liberarse, ¿porque lo habían secuestrado? él no era nadie importante, no tenía fortuna o algo de valor, su respuesta pronto llegó cuando el director de Bijutsukan apareció por la puerta.

-Mi querido Yamito, ¡qué gusto verte después de tanto tiempo! –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa burlona.

-Suélteme -pidió Yami, sentía temor.

-Oh cariño qué más quisiera pero eso no es posible -dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

-No diré nada, solo déjeme ir, ya saldé mi deuda, si quiere más dinero puedo conseguirlo -dijo con un poco de desesperación.

-Mi pequeño niño, cuando llegaste y te recibí en la escuela supe que eras especial, tanto que decidí que llegado el día adecuado serías solo para mí –el tipo se lamía los labios con el solo recuerdo.

-Yo tengo que regresar –Yami insistía.

-¿A dónde? No tienes un hogar, ¿o es que piensas que tu benefactor te ayudará para siempre?, ya lo llamé, le expliqué la situación, le ofrecí un remplazo y un buen rembolso, el aceptó cambiarte, no le importas –dijo con veneno el director.

-Eso es mentira -dijo el tricolor molesto, lo que le decían no podía ser cierto.

-Ah, mi duce fierecilla, me encanta cuando te pones así, pero como sé que es difícil controlarte cuando te enojas, decidí que lo más conveniente era traerte a la jaula, estoy seguro que unos días aquí te ayudaran a volverte más obediente -la sonrisa de burla se ensancho en el rostro del hombre al ver el temor en los ojos del tricolor –bueno mi pequeño niño te dejo, en un momento vendrán y te llevarán a tu celda para que te vayas preparando, ya hay un cliente especial esperando por ti –dijo mientras se disponía a marcharse.

Un rato más tarde dos sujetos entraron a la habitación y sin delicadeza lo levantaron del suelo, arrastrándolo lo llevaron a una sucia celda donde le desamarraron las manos y lo dejaron caer de nuevo al piso con violencia.

-Desátate las piernas -ordenó uno de los carceleros de cabellos negros, ojos cafés y piel morena.

-Sí, ya date prisa – dijo el otro sujeto de cabellos grises, ojos miel y una cicatriz en la barbilla, Yami obedeció y pronto estuvo libre.

-Déjenme ir, les prometo que les recompensaré –traté de negociar.

-Ja ja ja ja ja -rió uno de ellos -yo pagaría por ver el espectáculo en el cual te vas a meter.

-Sí, el doctor es uno de los más creativos a la hora de elegir su cena –se burló el segundo.

Yami sintió miedo, su vida corría peligro eso fue algo que supo de inmediato

 **hola como están, un cap.**

 **SALDOS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: y si tenias razón lo secuestraron jajaja. saludos**

 **kimiyu: bueno ya publique espero hacerlo seguido, (descubrí que cuando ignoro a todo el mundo y escribo soy mas feliz y mejoro en mi trabajo y escuela) y ya sabes un saludo.**

 **dudas quejas y sugerencias son recibidas**

 **saludo a quien lee :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

Kaiba y Majad estaban sorprendidos por lo sucedido, aun así salieron corriendo, rápido el chocolate ordenó a sus empleados seguir a la camioneta, mientras que Seto con rapidez rastreaba desde su celular por vía satelital el teléfono del tricolor para triangular una ruta más rápida para ir en su persecución. En ese momento no pensaron en la discusión que tuvieron, ambos subieron al deportivo negro de Seto y salieron de inmediato los dos. Por varios minutos siguieron a la camioneta pero repentinamente en un giro la perdieron de vista, sin embargo Seto aun la detectaba por el radar -van por la autopista rumbo a la salida norte– dijo el ojiazul. El chocolate informó a sus hombres y pronto todos estaban en el mismo camino, de repente en un punto fijo la señal se detuvo y al llegar encontraron el teléfono de Yami tirado a una orilla de carretera.

-Maldición lo perdimos -dio Kaiba furioso.

-Debemos llamar a las autoridades –dijo el chocolate con una gran frustración.

-¿Quién pudo secuestrarlo? –se preguntó Seto, él tenía enemigos pero ninguno que fuera lo suficientemente estúpido para meterse con lo suyo.

-Tal vez alguno de mis hermanos, pero no es posible ellos no están en Japón –dijo el egipcio.

-¿Porque tus hermanos querrían secuestrar a Yami?-preguntó el CEO.

-Yami Atem Ishtar es su nombre completo, la razón por la que mis hermanos lo intentarían es muy simple, Atem es el heredero mayoritario de la fortuna de la familia. –reveló aunque no lo había planeado de esa manera, tenía que descartar todas las posibilidades.

-¿Qué? -Kaiba estaba desconcertado.

-Hace años mi padre se enamoró de una mujer japonesa que al igual que Yami se vendía al mejor postor. Ellos tuvieron un bebé el cual se convirtió en el hijo favorito, mi padre enfermó repentinamente y murió cuando él era muy pequeño. Mi madre la primera esposa al enterarse de que el pequeño heredaría todo lo mandó matar, para su mala suerte la japonesa logró escapar y no pudo localizarla, mi madre mintió y dijo que los dos habían muerto en un accidente, nos engañó a todos y por lo tanto la fortuna quedó en manos de ella. Mi mamá murió hace un par de meses y fue cuando descubrí todas sus mentiras, investigué dónde encontrar a mi hermano, fue difícil pero lo logré, planeo devolverle lo que le pertenece por derecho, y eso claro es algo que a mis hermanos no les hace gracia -la breve historia fue más que suficiente para que Kaiba se pusiera furioso

-Debes investigar donde están tus hermanos y obligarlos a decir si ellos tienen a Yami -exigió el ojiazul.

-No tienes que decirlo, ya mismo los mandaré traer –dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a realizar unas llamadas, al terminar volvió a hablar con el otro –al parecer ellos están en Egipto no han salido, o hecho algo grave, ¿Kaiba quien más quisiera lastimar a Yami?

-Por mi parte nadie, pero hay alguien que podría estar implicado, el director de la escuela Bijutsukan, ese tipo mira de una forma muy posesiva y demente a Yami. No creí que a pesar de que la deuda fuera saldada lo dejara ir con tanta facilidad, pero tampoco consideré que hiciera algo tan estúpido como secuestrarlo justo frente a mi propia casa -informó el ojiazul.

-Hay que investigar con cuidado a ese sujeto tiene amigos poderosos e influyentes, y si tiene a Atem podría lastimarlo al saber que lo tenemos vigilado -con una meta puesta en encontrar al tricolor, los dos castaños se dispusieron a hacer lo necesario para rescatar a su preciado Atem.

 **En otra parte…**

Lo dejaron solo en su celda para que se preparara, había dos camas de piedra pero al parecer hasta el momento él era el único ocupante, sobre una de las camas había unos pantalones negros un poco holgados, debía ponérselos y esperar a que fueran por él para llevarlo con su cliente, también llamado "el doctor", no sabía quién era esa persona pero dudaba que fuera algo bueno.

Se vistió no traía camisa o alguna otra prenda que la que le había dado esa había sido la orden que le dieron y no quería desobedecer, esperó tratando de guardar la calma, había escuchado tantas cosas horribles de ese lugar y ninguna tenía un desenlace feliz. Uno de los dos tipos que lo había dejado el de cabellos grises lo fue a buscar, lo llevó sin delicadeza por un largo pasillo hasta una habitación donde había una arena de lucha enjaulada, lo subieron al ring de combate donde esperó unos minutos. Por otra puerta entró un hombre con bata blanca y cubre bocas el cual tomó asiento en un sillón puesto para que se deleitara con el espectáculo. No tardó mucho en llegar otro joven que como él vestía solo con un pantalón, pero éstos eran de color marrón, el chico que llegó poseía el pelo lila y los ojos verdes muy atractivo aunque tenía muchos golpes por todo el cuerpo, se podía apreciar en el costado derecho de su abdomen que tenía un tatuaje de una rosa azul con espinas.

-Las reglas son simples -dijo el guardia –ambos se enfrentarán en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el ganador tendrá un premio y el perdedor jajajaja -rio con burla –bueno se llevará la peor parte –dijo.

El joven de cabellos lilas rápido se lanzó sobre el tricolor no estaba dispuesto a ser derrotado, al parecer él ya sabía lo que le pasaba al perdedor. El tricolor no hacía otra cosa más que esquivar los golpes, puñetazos y patadas que eran lanzadas sin tregua por su oponente, repentinamente Yami fue lanzado al piso por un fuerte impacto. El ojiverde se lanzó con fuerza usando su rodilla para dar un golpe fatal a las costillas pero en el último segundo el tricolor rodó aun lado y esquivó el golpe, no tenía opción tenía que pelear o sino su rival lo mataría sin dudar. Se levantó rápido del suelo y lanzó una patada la cual logró acertar en el rostro del lila haciéndolo retroceder. El intercambio de golpes se hizo feroz, pero esta vez Yami haciendo uso de toda su fuerza y conocimiento de combate derribó a el otro chico, lo tomó de una pierna y la torció hasta que se escuchó un fuerte crujido, estaba rota sin duda alguna, de esa manera ya no se levantaría y continuaría luchando. Ganó el combate, lo que no sabía era lo que a continuación sucedería, estaba muy cansado y con poca delicadeza lo hicieron bajar del rin, le dieron una camisa blanca y unos zapatos, lo condujeron a una habitación más pequeña donde una mesa estaba decorada esperando a sus dos invitados, lo obligaron a sentarse, el doctor llegó unos minutos después. Antes de sentarse a la mesa se quitó el cubre bocas y la bata, mostrando que era un hombre de unos 50 años, de pelo canoso y ojos café -el encuentro entre tú y Esteban fue encantador, aunque al principio pensé que perderías -dijo el galeno -sin embargo me sorprendiste, hermoso, delicado y fuerte, las cosas que más me gustan –expresó el sujeto.

Yami no sabía cómo reaccionar o que decir, tenía que tener cautela con ese hombre todavía no sabía que era lo que el hombre quería de él, pero todo se fue por la borda cuando llegó la cena, una charola con un gran trozo de carne fue puesta en la mesa, la cual el doctor comenzó a cortar y a servir. Se podía ver en la carne el tatuaje de la rosa azul con espinas del joven que había perdido el combate, ya sabía cuál era la peculiaridad del médico, era caníbal.

-Abre bien la boca, quiero que pruebes esta delicia gastronómica -dijo el doctor mientras ofrecía un trozo de carne a Yami, el cual le obligó a comer, el tricolor no pudo más que llorar por su desgracia, que clase de crueldades más le esperaban.


	13. Chapter 13

Yami fue arrastrado a su celda después de la "espléndida" cena, una vez que fue depositado con brusquedad en el suelo, lo primero que hizo fue arrastrase al sucio inodoro que estaba al fondo y vomitar lo poco que había en su estómago. El solo pensar en la sensación de la carne humana en su boca, pasando por su garganta y llegando a su estómago le causaba mucha repugnancia, tan mal se sentía que no se dio cuenta de que tenía un compañero de habitación hasta que éste hablé.

-¿Quién eres tú? -fue la pregunta que el otro inquilino le hizo, el tricolor lo miró con detenimiento, tenía el cabello negro algo largo y desordenado, unos ojos celestes claros, su piel poseía un ligero toque bronceado, sonreía amablemente, era hermoso a pesar de las visibles cicatrices que en su cuerpo se marcaban.

-Yo soy Abel, eres lindo y muy joven. ¿Por qué estás aquí? -se atrevió a preguntar, él estaba en el lugar por haber cumplido la edad mayor permitida, aunque sabía muy bien que había ocasiones en los que por motivos "especiales" llegaban algunos jóvenes. Yami le contó lo sucedido y su encuentro con su primer cliente el doctor.

-Sé que no es alentador, pero considérate afortunado, no todos los clientes son tan simples como el doctor, hay otros con gustos más especiales dijo Abel levantando su mano derecha y mostrando que le faltaban 2 dedos. El tricolor no se atrevió ni a preguntar cómo era que eso había sucedió, prefirió guardar silencio, aunque no por mucho tiempo, Abel era muy platicador y alegre a pesar de la situación.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más extraño? -preguntó el moreno (el cual ya llevaba un buen rato sin dejar de hablar), pero sin dar tiempo al que el otro contestara -el queso, amo el queso, si fuera legal me casaría con el queso, no espera si fuera legal me casaría con una pizza de 4 quesos, dios mío como extraño el queso -pero claro Yami no lo escuchaba, él solo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Por un momento fue libre, disfrutó de estar solo sin tener que aguardar a ser requerido por algún cliente, sí estaba Kaiba, el cual le pedía intimidad con frecuencia, pero eso realmente era placentero, no era que el castaño fuera el más extravagante en la cama, o una fiera insaciable sin control, era un hombre común y tranquilo, casi un romántico le gustaba dar masajes con aceite de rosas, verlo a los ojos cuando estaban unidos, tomar un baño de tina caliente en pareja, Kaiba era un amante que disfrutaba más de dar placer a su cónyuge que así mismo, lo extrañaba tanto, sentía horribles punzadas en su corazón con la sola idea de ya no verle más.

-¿Oye me estas escuchando? -fue la pregunta que sacó al tricolor de su mundo.

-¿Qué? –fue lo único que atinó a preguntar.

-¿Que si vas a comer?, ya nos trajeron la cena -le dijo el moreno mostrando dos charolas, una tenia algunas hebras de espagueti y un puré naranja y la otra tenía algo que parecía avena espesa y un trozo de pan que se miraba más que duro, ninguna de las dos comidas parecían llamativas.

-Son sobras pero no están tan mal, anda come algo –le dijo extendiendo la charola de espaguetis que era la que mejor se miraba, Yami la tomó y trató de comer pero su estómago aún estaba algo mal, por lo que no tardó mucho en devolverlo, después de eso ambos compañeros se dispusieron a dormir. Pasaron algunas horas, no sabía cuántas pues estaba confundido, no había un reloj o alguna otra señal de cómo saber el tiempo, solo supo que por más cansancio que sentía no podía dormir más de lo que ya lo había hecho, envidiaba a su compañero de cuarto ya que el moreno parecía domar plácidamente, seguramente en un lugar como ese el único placer que podías darte era tratar de dormir lo más posible, Yami solo se limitó a estar sentado en su cama y esperar a ver qué pasaría ese día.

 **Mientras tanto en Ciudad Domino…**

Dos castaños no veían la manera de encontrar a Yami, no había ningún rastro que los pudiera orientar en su búsqueda.

-Debe de haber una manera -dijo el chocolate mirando un mapa virtual con la ruta trazada por la que habían seguido a la camioneta.

-Estoy intentando ingresar a la red satelital, es posible que así podamos obtener más datos -dijo el ojiazul.

-¿No es eso ilegal? –preguntó Mahad.

-¿Acaso importa eso en este momento? -dijo el CEO de Kaiba corp.

-No realmente -respondió el egipcio, por medio del satélite lograron rastrear a la camioneta unos kilómetros más, pero debido a los movimientos de circulación espacial rotatoria del satélite se perdió la visión de la camioneta y de cuál fue el destino final.

-Maldición –dijo Kaiba muy frustrado.

 **En algún lugar perdido…**

-Abel, ¿llevas mucho en este lugar? -preguntó el tricolor.

-No lo sé, aquí el tiempo no pasa, es tortuosamente lento –respondió el moreno.

-¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasarme en este lugar? -se atrevió a preguntar con algo de miedo.

-Bueno aparte de cenas "grumete" y posibles amputaciones, a mí me quitaron un riñón, me han apuñalado, golpeado, intentado ahogar, tortura eléctrica, han hecho que perros hambrientos me persigan, me han privado del sueño por días, no sé realmente no podría decirte que es lo peor, sabes, tal vez el hecho de que extraño a una persona especial, eso es lo peor -dijo con melancolía.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó con interés Yami.

-Bueno me enamoré, él era increíble, tenía dinero pero no una gran fortuna, aun así trataba de darme mis cosas, pero yo valoraba más las flores y los dulces sencillos que las costosas joyas, decidí escapar con él cuándo mi tiempo comenzó a terminarse y supe que pronto me mandarían a la jaula, él no podía pagar mi deuda era muy alta, por lo que hicimos un plan, el vendió todo y escondió el dinero en una cuenta en el extranjero, nos iríamos con documentos falsos y nos perderíamos en algún lugar lejano, para cuando alguien lo notara sería muy tarde. Pero la suerte no nos ayudó y me descubrieron, el director de inmediato me mandó a la jaula y no supe qué fue de mi amado, solo espero que esté bien y que haya podido escapar -las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro reflejaban la enorme tristeza que sentía -pero bueno, ya ni llorar sirve en este lugar, he tenido la fortuna de mantenerme vivió hasta ahora -dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Cuando me escape, te llevaré conmigo –dijo Yami conmovido por el relato.

-Gracias por la oferta pero de aquí no puedes escapar -aseguró el moreno.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? -preguntó el tricolor.

-Te dije ya que me persiguieron perros hambrientos -Yami asintió con la cabeza -bueno eso pasó en mi último intento de escape -sonrió mientras levantaba su pantalón y dejaba ver una marca de mordida en su pierna

-Esa mordida se ve fea -dijo Yami algo alarmado, era una marca enorme aunque ya cicatrizada.

-Si hubieras visto las mordidas que yo le di al perro, le hubieras tenido más lastima el que a mí -no pudieron evitar reír un poco.

Pero la felicidad era muy escasa en ese lugar, Abel le advirtió a Yami que no todos los que estaba en ese lugar eran iguales, había tipos dispuestos hacer cualquier cosa con tal de defender sus vidas, había otros que simplemente se dejaban acabar de lo desesperados que estaban. El suicidio era común, pero los guardias no dejaban que se murieran tan fácilmente, a menos que un cliente pagara bien por ver tal espectáculo, entonces sí lo permitían. Los asesinatos entre ellos eran frecuentes, algunas veces porque clientes los hacían pelear, otras veces era por odio y viejos pleitos y en algunas ocasiones por piedad al verse con tanto sufrimiento.

Ese día pasó tranquilo para los dos, podían escuchar a la lejanía el eco de sus otros compañeros sufriendo, a pesar de todo no a diario recibían tortura, Abel también le dijo que era muy extraño el cliente que buscaba alguna gratificación sexual ya que para eso estaba la escuela, lo que los clientes buscaban era más bien sentirse poderosos, que tenían el control y que eran los amos y señores que decidían sobre sus vidas. Eran dioses pisando insectos, claro mientras pudieran pagarlo, no había límite alguno.

Yami pensó en Kaiba, él tenía mucho dinero si tan solo supiera como contactar con él estaba seguro que lo iría a buscar, pero también pensaba, Seto no era quien para andar haciendo esas cosas, porque gastaría su tiempo y sobretodo su fortuna en rescatarlo. Luego vino a su mente la imagen del castaño de chocolate, siempre amable con él, dispuesto a ayudarlo, se sentía muy tranquilo y seguro cuando estaba cerca, también se sentía así con Kaiba pero, con Mahad era diferente, con Seto sentía seguridad como la que sientes cuando estas cercas de tu persona amada, mientras que con el otro sentía la seguridad de un padre o tal vez un hermano, pero él no tenía familia, su madre había muerto y Seto no era su amado, solo era su jefe, quizá lo mejor era dejar que el director se saliera con la suya y darle lo que quería, aunque no quisiera ni que se le acercara.

 **HOLA, como están, espero que bien y que hayan pasado felices fiestas, bueno espero que les guste el cap. y espero ahora si ya poder actualizar un poco mas seguido.**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: hola, que estés bien espero te guste el a cap.**

 **dudas, quejas o sugerencias son recibidas**

 **gracias a quien lee :-)**


	14. Chapter 14

Pasó un tiempo, tal vez unas horas o un par de días y los dos inquilinos de la jaula habían estado pasando el tiempo platicando y descansando de sus respectivos trabajos anteriores. Yami parecía que estaba enfermando ya que no podía pasar bocado sin devolverlo.

-Tranquilo Yami, es normal, estar aquí enferma a cualquiera, yo estuve enfermo del estómago varios días cuando llegué -dijo Abel, mientras ayudaba al tricolor a volver a su cama.

-Cada vez que intento comer, no puedo evitar pensar en esa carne que comí el primer día y me da mucho asco -dijo con amargura el tricolor.

-Bueno ve el lado positivo, al menos no vomitas por estar embarazado jajajaja -el moreno intentaba levantarle el ánimo a su nuevo amigo cosa que realmente no logró, ya que la expresión del otro fue de terror.

-No digas eso –dijo con rapidez Yami, lo cual lo hizo pensar en todas las veces que había tenido intimidad con el castaño sin protección, como cuando Seto se ponía celoso y lo castigaba, quizá eso había sido una muy mala idea por parte de ambos, pero no se alarmaría, las posibilidades de que esperara un bebé eran muy bajas. No quería ni pensar en lo que el director le haría si se diera cuenta de algo semejante, se le fue el color del rostro y sintió ganas de vomitar de solo pensarlo nuevamente.

Mientras en la casa Kaiba…

El castaño no sabía ya que más decirle a su hijo para justificar los dos días que Yami no había estado presente, y es que el pequeño Hoshi no paraba de preguntar por él.

-¿Dónde está Yami? -preguntó el pequeño con lágrimas en sus ojos -¿me abandonó igual que papi?

-No hijo, tuvo que salir de viaje urgente, volverá en unos días –dijo ya cansado y frustrado el ojiazul, no quería mentirle al niño, pero cómo podía explicarle que su niñero había sido secuestrado y que no sabía dónde encontrarlo. Mientras terminaba el desayuno un invitado llegó a casa.

-Familia que gusto verlos -dijo un moreno entrando emocionado.

-¡Tío Mokuba! -dijo Hoshi corriendo para abrazarlo, se saludaron todos cortésmente y después los hermanos se dispusieron a charlar en el despacho.

-Disculpa no haber podido venir al funeral de tu marido -dijo el moreno.

-Está bien, no te preocupes -Kaiba sabía bien que Mokuba y Joey eran buenos amigos y que la razón por la que el menor no había asistido al entierro era que vivía al otro lado del globo terrestre, eso no le había dado tiempo para llegar, además de que manejaba una de las compañías de la CK en américa y no podía abandonarla así como así.

-Vine tan rápido como pude, ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Moki ya que su hermano no le había dado explicaciones.

-¿Recuerdas la tonta idea de Joey de conseguirme pareja? -el moreno solo asentía con la cabeza.

-Pues para calmarlo contraté los servicios de una persona para hacerle creer que ya había encontrado a alguien.

-Y ¿esa persona te está chantajeando o algo por el estilo? -el menor desconocía cual era el verdadero problema por lo que pensó en varias posibilidades.

-No nada de eso, de hecho lo contraté como niñera para Hoshi -explicó, también le contó de dónde había sacado a su empleado y la que en verdad era su profesión y el hecho de que lo habían secuestrado.

-Pues no sé de qué te preocupas, tal vez se lo llevó alguno de sus ex clientes y ahora está en alguna isla paradisiaca tomando bebidas con sombrillitas -Mokuba no sabía medir sus palabras, para él ese tal Yami no era otra cosa más que un simple prostituto y no entendía el por qué su hermano se preocupaba tanto. Niñera para su hijo podía encontrar fácilmente y con mejor capacitación, pero supo que había algo más profundo en el asunto cuando miró la expresión iracunda de su hermano y no le fue difícil saber la razón.

-Ay hermano, te enamoraste de ese tipo –dijo con pesadez, por lo visto Seto seguía empeñándose en fijarse en personas difíciles.

-NO ESTOY ENAMORADO -gritó fuera de control el Kaiba mayor, no aceptaría esos absurdos sentimientos, él solo quería al tricolor de regreso porque era su juguete de turno y se rehusaba a perderlo aun.

-Sí claro -el sarcasmo fue más que evidente -¿y cómo planeas encontrarlo? O ¿cómo se supone que yo te ayudaré? –preguntaba Mokuba, sabía bien que alegar con Seto era imposible, lo más recomendable era darle por su lado y no hacerlo enojar más.

-Quiero que te lleves a Hoshi contigo unos días, las cosas se pondrán peligrosas y no quiero que él peligre –dijo el castaño.

-Bien supongamos que me lo llevo, ¿Qué harás tú aquí?, ¿Qué plan tienes?, ¿no crees que te arriesgas demasiado para no estar enamorado? -el moreno sentía curiosidad y preocupación, su hermano dijo que no sabía nada del paradero o quien se lo había llevado, pero si la situación se iba a tornar peligrosa, entonces eso quería decir que Seto tenía sospechas y él quería conocer todos los detalles hasta el más mínimo.

-El hermano de Yami me ayudará, entre los dos averiguaremos la verdad y llegaremos hasta el fondo del asunto -Kaiba no quería revelar los detalles.

-Aguarda un segundo, hermano -dijo con asombro el moreno -pero me dijiste que era huérfano.

-Es complicado, te explicaré cuando todo esto termine -dijo Seto y luego dispuso todo para que Mokuba partiera con el niño esa misma noche, y así comenzar con el plan.

Eran las diez en punto y la mansión Kaiba estaba vacía, la mayoría del personal ya se había retirado por orden de su jefe y solo estaba el personal de seguridad que vigilaba el perímetro, cuando un auto de lujo negro ingresó, revelando a sus dos acompañantes, un castaño de ojos chocolates y un joven de cabellos turquesas.

-¿Así que esta es tu casa? -preguntó el turquesa muy interesado.

-Es la casa de mi… socio –Majad sentía molesto tener que decir lo último –yo soy egipcio y mi hogar esta hallá.

-Me encantaría conocer Egipto, sobretodo el gran obelisco –dijo de forma provocativa el acompañante, ya impaciente por llegar al interior de la casa y comenzar con su trabajo o por lo menos para el que él pensó que lo habían contratado.

Al entrar a la residencia otro castaño ya los esperaba

–Sabes que a tu hermano no le agrada este sujeto -dijo Kaiba repentinamente.

-Fue el que podía estar disponible lo más rápido posible, no es mi culpa -dijo el chocolate restando importancia a lo dicho por Kaiba.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó con desconfianza el tercero.

-No señor Alba, simplemente usted es el afortunado de esta noche –dijo Majad tratando de sonar amable para no asustarlo.

-Señor Kaiba, ¿Dónde está Yami? -rápidamente el turquesa recordó que el ojiazul tenía a el tricolor, si lo miraba llegar sano y salvo tal vez eso le daría tranquilidad, no quería pensar que ese par de sujetos eran unos locos.

-Lo secuestraron -dijo directamente el azul.

-¡¿Qué?! –eso sorprendió a Alba.

-Alguien se lo llevó, tenemos la sospecha de que fue el director, necesitamos que nos consigas información para saber su paradero sin levantar sospechas –dijo el chocolate.

-Yo no puedo, si me descubren hurgando me matan -dijo el peli turquesa asustado, sabía muy bien el destino de los traidores.

-Escúchame, Yami está en peligro y lo quiero de regreso. Vas ayudarnos quieras o no –dijo comenzando a sonar muy intimidante Kaiba, la fiereza que mostraba sus ojos era aterradora. Pero el miedo al director era más grande.

-No, me matará o peor aún me enviaran a la jaula, yo no quiero eso -dijo casi llorando Alba, como cualquier otro él conocía las historias de ese lugar.

-¿Qué es la jaula? -preguntó con interés el chocolate.

-Es donde te mandan a morir si los traicionas, o te haces viejo y no pagas tu deuda, ese lugar es espantoso, dicen que ahí pierdes la cordura y que los clientes son unos sádicos que buscan el dolor de los seres humanos, no quiero terminar en ese lugar -dijo ya soltando el llanto del miedo que sentía de solo pensarlo.

-Te pagare muy bien si nos dices donde esta ese lugar –dijo el chocolate mientas le mostraba un maletín con diamantes en su interior, rápidamente los ojos celestes de Alba brillaron, esas piedras debían valer mucho, seguramente podría pagar su deuda y retirase a vivir muy lejos.

-No lo sé, pero puedo tratar de averiguarlo -el riesgo era muy alto pero si todo salía bien podía por fin escapar de ese horrible mundo.

 **hola como están, espero que bien y que les guste el cap de hoy, bueno me tarde un poco pero no tanto como la ultima vez... espero continuar asi lo mas que se pueda**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: si yami se lo busca por no tener esperanza... saludos y que estés bien cuídate**

 **kimiyu: bueno el necesitaba un poco de confort para superar esta prueba.. saludos pásatela bien**

 **dudas, quejas, comentarios, son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**

 **UN MOMENTO... se que no siempre tengo tiempo últimamente pero ya se acerca san Valentín y quisiera dar un regalo a todo el que me lee, se que es difícil y no tengo idea de como, así que acepto sugerencias, ya sea que propongan parejas o el mencionarlos como un personaje y tengan una participación especial, el que quiera participar solo deje un mensaje diciendo su nombre y una pequeña descripción, como color de cabello y ojos**


	15. Chapter 15

**En algún lugar perdido…**

Ese día no era agradable, Yami tendría un trabajo y al parecer uno no muy agradable, los guardias le dieron una bata blanca para que se la pusiera, Abel de inmediato supo quiénes eran los clientes.

-Yami pon mucha atención- dijo su compañero, tenía que advertirle -son dos los clientes, una pareja de hermanos, hombre y mujer, a ellos les gusta poner retos y dar castigos al perdedor, no les gusta perder y si tú les ganas a ellos trataran de lastimarte aún más, si quieres sobrevivir tienes que ser tu quien los asuste, solo así te dejaran ir- le aconsejo, el recuerdo de como perdió sus dedos llego a su mente.

Mónica y Krause esperaban impacientes a su nuevo juguete, ellos eran hermanos, ambos de cabellos verdes y ojos cafés, desde su infancia se llevaban de una forma perversa e íntima, psicópatas era una buena forma de etiquetarlos o pervertidos por la relación insana de incesto que sostenían, pero claro al ser herederos de uno de los apellidos más importantes del mundo, nadie decía nada. Sonreían de forma macabra de solo pensar en lo mucho que lastimarían a ese chico, habían visto una fotografía de su presa y se miraba tan dulce e inocente, tenían la recomendación garantizada del director de que sería obediente y sumiso, sabían que la diversión sería más que garantizada con semejante referencia. Yami llegó tranquilo al salón donde era esperado, era un lugar tétrico, estaba tan blanco y pulcro como un hospital, solo una silla al centro y una mesa al fondo donde reposaban diversas herramientas, seguramente para los castigos.

-Toma asiento –dijo Mónica entusiasmada -eres más dulces en persona -quizá lo más enfermo de los hermanos era que solo sentían placer torturando a victimas inofensivas que no se pudieran defender.

-Será interesante sacarte los ojos, no te muevas -dijo Krause sosteniendo unas pinzas en sus manos y acercándose al tricolor, pero rápidamente se alejó al sentir una fuerte patada en el estómago, lo cual sorprendió a los hermanos.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? -dijo ella molesta y tratando de ayudar a su hermano a que recuperara el aire.

-El trató de sacarme los ojos, ¿tú qué piensas? -dijo el tricolor, qué le pasaba a ese par, acaso pensaban que se dejaría hacer cualquier cosa, no, él defendería su vida e integridad a cualquier costo.

-Pagamos por ti, eres nuestro y podemos hacer lo que queramos contigo -dijo el peliverde con rabia.

-Una cosa es que paguen por hacerme lo que ustedes quieran y otro que yo me deje -respondió Yami -si me quieren lastimar, no se la pondré fácil.

Los hermanos se miraron por un momento a los ojos y decidieron dejar de jugar y ponerse serios.

-Bien, que te parece si eso lo dejamos a la suerte -propuso Mónica -te pondremos pruebas, si pierdes nosotros te castigamos y tú no protestaras.

-¿Y si yo gano? - preguntó el tricolor.

-Ganas el derecho a que no te hagamos nada –respondió Krause, los hermanos sabían que eso era una mentira, sonrieron maliciosos, saborearían ver como caería en su trampa.

 **En Japón…**

Seto y Majad no estaban nada cómodos los dos juntos sentados en una pequeña camioneta blanca, estaban esperando poder obtener algún dato del tipo al que habían contratado, le pusieron un micrófono y cámara ocultos para ver y escuchar sus movimientos. Alba se dirigía a la escuela con toda la intención de obtener algún dato, a él no le agradaba Yami, pero sí la idea de poder conseguir mucho dinero. Alba llegó a su destino y pronto se encontró con su primer obstáculo, un guardia en la puerta, generalmente eso no era problema, pero por los nervios que sentía no podía evitar pensar en que lo descubrirían, sin embargo no pasó nada, entró a la escuela y caminó por los pasillos, constantemente miraba para todos lados vigilando que no lo estuvieran viendo, pero claro lo hacía con tan poco disimulo que se miraba aún más sospechoso.

-¿Alba cariño que haces aquí? -dijo la perfecta saliendo repentinamente a su encuentro, esa mujer era tenebrosa.

-Busco al director –dijo algo asustado por la sorpresa.

-¿Pero eso no es motivo para que te asustes o sí?- preguntó la mujer con evidente veneno, como ya era su costumbre.

-No, solo me sorprendiste desprevenido -trató de sonreír un poco el turquesa, disimulando lo mejor que pudo su nerviosismo.

-Así tendrás la conciencia –expresó -El director está en una junta con un cliente, si es urgente tendrás que esperar -la mujer comenzó a sospechar, pero claro ella siempre vivía sospechando. –Espéralo sentado –dijo y continuó con su camino.

Alba caminó con rapidez para llegar a su destino, tomó asiento en una silla que estaba afuera de la oficina y esperó a que pasaran unos alumnos que estaban cerca, una vez que ya no hubo testigos entró a la oficina y con delicadeza. Comenzó a mover los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio y a buscar en los cajones. Seto y Majad que solo se limitaban a observar la situación a través del monitor, comenzaban a desesperarse, el inútil no buscaba en el ordenador que era donde más posibilidades habían de encontrar algún dato, decidieron ayudarlo un poco.

-Busca en la computadora –dijo Seto repentinamente, Alba dio un salto y estuvo a punto de soltar un grito de pánico, había olvidado que tenía un articular escondido en su oído y que sus jefes podían hablarle.

-Quieres provocarme infarto -dijo con reproche el turquesa.

-Solo busca donde te dije -exigió el ojiazul perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía en ese momento, Alba pulsó una tecla y el monitor de la computadora se encendió, claro que las cosas no sería tan simples.

-Tiene contraseña -dijo el turquesa asustado, no podría conseguir ningún dato.

-Busca en tu bolcillo derecho -dijo Kaiba, el otro obedeció y encontró un dispositivo de USB.

-¿Cómo llegó esto a mi bolsa? -preguntó Alba sorprendido.

-La puse ahí cuando te instalé el micrófono -dijo con brevedad el otro -bueno conéctalo a la computadora -y así lo hizo el otro.

-¿Ahora qué hago? -dijo el turquesa tronándose los dedos poniéndose en posición listo para hakear la computadora.

-Nada, solo vigila que no llegue nadie -dijo el ojiazul y de inmediato se puso teclear en su laptop, y logró invadir la seguridad cibernética de la escuela, encontrando mucha información, no solo incriminatoria, sino la lista completa de clientes, números de cuentas bancarias y demás cosas sucias, pero nada que pudiera dar una pista de donde estaría Yami.

-¿Y si ese hombre no fue el responsable? -dijo Majad, eso explicaría por qué no había ningún registro.

-Tiene que ser él, tu no viste como miraba a Yami, como si quisiera devorarlo -además si ese lugar es la mitad de malo como lo describe Alba, lo más lógico sería tener el menor rastro posible del lugar.

-¿De qué sirve entonces lo que hicimos? -preguntó el chocolate molesto

Esto es como esconder dulces a un niño, no los pones en un frasco a su alcance, los escondes donde a él no le dé tentación buscar, ese sujeto es listo, seguramente los registros de ese lugar están ocultos y bien disfrazados, solo es cuestión de encontrar que es lo que está mal -explicó Kaiba descargando toda la información.

Mientras tanto Alba estaba al pendiente de la puerta, cuando unos ruidos lo alertaron.

-Creo que ya vienen -dijo alarmado -¿Qué hago? -preguntó asustado.

-La descarga ya está terminada, quita el USB y actúa normal, apégate al plan -dijo Seto guardando ya la información obtenida. El turquesa obedeció y justo el director entró, él ya estaba sentado sobre el escritorio, sonrió y coqueteó un poco como solía ser su costumbre, y le entregó al hombre el cheque que saldaría su deuda, tomaron una copa para celebrar el triunfo del joven y su pronta liberación del contrato.

-Bien Alba, solo es cuestión de unos días para tener tu papelería lista y que te puedas marchar -dijo el director. Alba se despidió y se marchó, el director lo acompañó hasta la puerta, una vez ahí se despidieron, no sin antes ver cómo un hombre era sacado por la puerta, el sujeto gritaba y forcejeaba, maldecía, estaba furioso, los castaños miraron eso a través de la cámara interesados preguntándose ¿qué era lo que pasaba?

-Sé que se lo llevaron a la jaula, devuélvanmelo –fue lo último que dijo aquel hombre antes de ser noqueado por uno de los gorilas de seguridad.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto? -preguntó Alba por curiosidad.

-Una basura que ni siquiera vale la pena eliminar –dijo el director, muy sonriente con su característica burla.

 **hola y pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: bueno todo es posible en este mundo saludos**

 **gracias a quien lee :-)**


	16. Chapter 16

En un callejón el cuerpo de un hombre casi inconsciente fue tirado con desprecio, mientras seguía recibiendo algunos golpes más.

-Espero que ya no des problemas, o de lo contrario a la otra terminas muerto- dijo uno de los sujetos que habían ido de forma muy amenazante.

Los tipos se subieron a su vehículo una vez que terminaron con su trabajo, y se marcharon sin importarles si el hombre al que habían salvajemente golpeado vivía o moría, a la distancia una pareja de castaños miraba la situación, contemplando si ayudarlo o no.

-Podría tener información -dijo el chocolate.

-O podría ser un lastre inútil que nos quite tiempo –respondió el ojiazul.

-Aun así no podemos dejarlo tirado, podría morir, al menos seamos humanitarios y llevémoslo a un hospital -dijo Mahad, para él salvar una vida era importante.

-Encárgate tú si quieres, yo iré a revisar la información que recaudamos -dijo Seto marchándose sin interesarle el bienestar del desconocido.

 **Más tarde…**

Seto analizaba cada dato disponible con mucha cautela, cada cifra, cada propiedad, todo aparentaba estar en perfecto orden, pero sabía bien que no podía ser así, ese maldito director debía de tener buenos contactos para poder ocultar bien sus porquerías, pero él era un Kaiba y su honor como genio estaba en juego.

Mientras que Mahad, estaba en una clínica privada esperando que le dijeran como se encontraba aquel desconocido. El médico que lo atendió por fin salió.

-¿Usted es familiar del paciente? –preguntó.

-No, yo lo encontré –dijo -pero me haré responsable mientras buscan a su familia –agregó.

-Bueno el paciente está inconsciente aun y desconocemos su identidad, la policía ya le tomó huellas y es cuestión de unas horas saber quién es -dijo el médico -tiene muchos hematomas, presenta algunas costillas rotas, detectamos una hemorragia interna pero la contuvimos, está por el momento estable, veremos cómo evoluciona y reacciona al tratamiento, de seguir bien pronto lo daremos de alta -fue el veredicto.

El chocolate estaba pensativo, ¿y si ese hombre tenía información útil?, parecía muy alterado cuando enfrentó al director y había hecho mención de la jaula, era una posibilidad aunque mínima de que supiera algo, que al menos supiera alguna pista, no le quedaba más que esperar.

 **En algún lugar perdido…**

Yami tenía algunos cortes poco profundos en los brazos, sostenía un cuchillo que logró arrebatarle a la hermana loca, con el arma blanca amenazaba a Krause el cual también estaba lastimado.

-Voy a matarte -dijo el peli verde, estaba furioso, todo se había salido de control, los hermanos eran como niños haciendo un berrinche porque su mascota de tuno se negaba a realizar lo que ellos querían. Pero bueno aunque como decían "muerto el perro se terminaba la rabia", el eliminar a Yami les estaba costando mucho.

 **De regreso en Japón, mansión Kaiba…**

Seto había encontrado algunas anomalías, se suponía que cerca de la costa la escuela tenía una gran extensión de terreno privado en donde se suponía se llevaría a cabo una construcción para un centro recreativo, se llevó maquinaria a la zona y materiales de construcción, pero al final no habían hecho nada en el lugar por supuestas alteraciones geológicas, lo más extraño es que sólo las maquinas regresaron y no los materiales. Pero según los permisos de construcción a los cuales él tenía acceso, decía que en ese lugar la únicas construcciones que se habían hecho eran unas bodegas para cargas pesadas las cuales estaban abandonadas desde hacía tres décadas, rápidamente buscó vía satelital imágenes del lugar, lo que incrementó más las sospechas, ya que el satélite no mostró nada, alertando que era zona restringida por el gobierno, como un lugar militarizado, cosa que no era posible. Él como dueño de una compañía que tiempo atrás vendía armas a la guardia, conocía todos los sitios militarizados, incluyendo aquellos que eran privados para el público.

 **En el hospital…**

El hombre balbuceaba algunas incoherencias, pero parecía que pronto despertaría por completo, Mahad esperaba ya con algo de impaciencia, sentía que perdía el tiempo y al mismo tiempo sentía que podía tener alguna pista si esperaba. Por fin una hora más tarde el tipo despertó.

-¿Dónde estoy? -preguntó confundido.

-Estás en un hospital -le respondió el chocolate -¿sabes algo de la jaula? -preguntó directamente.

-Se lo llevaron, se lo llevaron -repitió con angustia.

-¿A quién explícame? -pidió Mahad.

-Yo tenía una pequeña compañía, trabajaba para el gobierno, Tanaka me dijo que existía un lugar donde podías conseguir chicos hermosos y ahí le conocí, mi hermoso Abel, nos enamoramos, quise pagar su deuda pero era muy alta, entonces decidimos escapar juntos, pero ese maldito traidor habló y se llevaron a mi Abel a ese horrible lugar, tengo que encontrarlo, pero nadie me cree -dijo con mucho dolor en su corazón.

-Yo te creo, pero necesito más información, yo también quiero encontrar ese lugar -dijo serio el castaño.

-Tanaka, él sabe dónde se esconde ese lugar -por un momento se sintió feliz de que alguien le creyera -por favor encuentre a mi Abel, sé que está vivo aun, puedo sentirlo en el pecho.

-Descuide, haré lo posible -no le prometería nada, su prioridad era Yami.

Rápidamente llamo por teléfono a Seto y le dijo lo que había averiguado, eso junto a las sospechas de Kaiba facilitaron mucho la situación, solo debían averiguar más del tal Tanaka y lo demás sería fácil.

 **Horas más tarde…**

Era un general de guerra condecorado, con muchas medallas y reconocimientos en su haber, el señor Tanaka era altamente respetado, trabajaba para el gobierno como ministro de defensa, eso poco les importó a los castaños, ellos habían investigado muy a fondo al sujeto, tenía cosas muy perversas escondidas, sadismo, necrofilia y canibalismo era lo que más desatacaba en su lista, el también apodado "El Doctor" estaba a punto de tener la consulta de su vida.

Entrar a la casa de un ministro de defensa a media noche sería algo imposible, ni siquiera pensarlo, pero bueno con mucho dinero y los contactos adecuados, la palabra imposible se volvía totalmente posible. Amarrado a una silla estaba aquel hombre, tenía algunos golpes había dado pelea, pero al final no importó estaba sometido.

-¿Acaso no saben con quien se están metiendo? -rugió con furia Tanaka.

-Solo queremos hacerle unas preguntas, "doctor", de lo que responda dependerá lo que le pase -dijo el chocolate haciendo énfasis en la palabra doctor.

-Son unos malditos, no saben de lo que soy capaz -dijo el hombre lo más amenazador que pudo, estaba asustado pero su orgullo no le permitiría rogar, aun.

-Por el contrario -dijo el ojiazul -sabemos muy bien lo que usted hace, encubre a la escuela usando fondos desviados del gobierno, además sabemos todo con referencia a su inusual apetito.

-¿Entonces saben bien lo que les haré a los dos? -preguntó el doctor con burla fingida, Seto estaba algo cansado de la situación y le dio un golpe directo en el rostro, mientras le mostraba una fotografía del tricolor.

-¿Has visto a esta persona? -pregunto sin humor para más juegos, Tanaka pronto recordó a ese joven, como olvidar semejante belleza, pero claro el no hablaría con facilidad.

-¿Oh sí? Esa puta, fue un manjar delicioso -respondió, terrible error. Mahad se enfureció, no aceptaba lo que ese despojo de hombre decía, tomó una cubeta metálica la cual había permanecido tapada y dentro había tres escarabajos grandes y de un tono verde esmeralda, -ellos comparten gustos similares con usted señor doctor, pero permítame mostrarle -con cuidado tomó unas largas pinzas y atrapó a uno de los insectos, lo colocó sobre uno de los pies desnudos del hombre y pronto el escarabajo comenzó a roer la piel y entró bajo ella. Comenzó a comerlo por dentro, el dolor era insoportable.

-Verá estas lindas criaturas son se mi país natal, las mandé traer justo para usted si no coopera, ellos comen tejido humano ya sea vivo o muerto, mientras lo hacen liberan un asido que les ayuda a digerir mejor su alimento, lo cual como podrá sentir arde como el infierno, ahora le repito la pregunta ¿ha visto al chico de la foto? -para el viejo el sólo pensar que esa alimaña lo comería vivo le dio pánico.

-En la jaula, está en la jaula, por favor quítamelo, quítamelo -suplicó con profundo miedo, que irónico.

-¿Dónde está ese lugar? y ¿cómo llegamos a el? -preguntó Kaiba ya impaciente.

-En la costa norte, tiene que contactar con el director y darle una clave, "diversión especialista", y decirle sus gustos para que dé un pago u le ofrezca algún servicio, yo pago usando el satélite de gobierno para cubrir su localización -el tipo ya no soportaba –por favor, quítenme esa cosa.

-Oh claro, se necesita cirugía para eso, tendrá que espera a que amanezca y alguien llegue – dijo el chocolate ahora siendo el quien sonreía con burla, levantó la cubeta con los otros dos insectos y se dispuso a marchar junto con el otro castaño, pero Seto no estaba satisfecho, ese tipo era repugnante y se merecía más tortura, por lo que le quitó la cubeta al otro y vertió los dos escarabajos restantes sobre el vientre del sujeto y entonces sí se marchó.

 **hola estoy un poco enferma así que directo a los salidos.**

 **Gracias a:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: al pobre yami aun le falta descubrir un par de sorpresas... saludos**

 **kimiyu: bueno ya casi dan con el lugar y pronto veremos si llegan a tiempo para rescatar a yami... saludos**

 **A. D: que bueno que te guste... saludos**

 **Guest: saludos, claro que terminare**

 **Dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **gracias a quien lee :-)**


	17. Chapter 17

**En un lugar desconocido…**

Yami estaba recostado, mientras que Abel limpiaba sus heridas.

-Te dije que los asustaras, no que los hicieras enfadar- regañaba el mayor -mira nada más como te dejaron- aunque los cortes no eran graves, dejarían marca.

-Me asusté, no supe cómo manejarlo, son unos dementes -dijo el tricolor, si bien iba con toda la intención de defenderse, hubo un momento en el cual no supo qué hacer y solo dejó que su instinto de supervivencia se activara.

-Bueno, la ventaja es que el director aun te quiere vivo, sino esos hermanos no se hubieran detenido con nada -eso era extraño para Abel, generalmente el director no se preocupaba por los que caían en la jaula, debía haber algo, quizá sería bueno quedarse cerca del tricolor y descubrir qué pasaba.

-Ya no me regañes -pidió el tricolor como si fuera niño.

-Qué adorable te vez… -dijo Abel con una leve sonrisa.

 **Mientras en Japón…**

-Bien, lo único que debemos hacer, es explotar todo a lo largo de este perímetro -señaló el castaño -, eso alejará a los guardias que estén cerca y podremos acercarnos con un equipo de rescate, liberamos a Yami y volvemos a casa -el plan parecía bueno, para una película de acción o en un caso muy desesperado, pero no para los ojos zafiros, el chocolate sin duda era muy drástico.

-Y si simplemente, vas y solicitas los servicios, pagas entras y buscas a Yami, una vez dentro, el equipo de rescate entra y procede con la extracción -dijo Kaiba- recuerda que es un lugar grande, debemos organizarnos para encontrar a Yami, cualquier falla y podrían lastimarlo o sacarlo de ese lugar y llevárselo lejos, volveríamos a empezar y sin ninguna garantía de encontrarlo ya.

-Siempre le quitas lo divertido a la vida- dijo con sarcasmo- pero tienes razón- reconoció- no arriesgaré a mi hermano, no quiero perderlo de nuevo, supongo que puedo ir y solicitar los servicios especiales -dijo el chocolate con desgana.

-Diversión especialista -dijo el zafiro serio- recuerda que la clave es esa en específico.

-Da igual, será mejor que vaya a prepararme, iré esta misma noche, para mañana poner en marcha todo- el chocolate salió, pero era más que un hecho que el haría un plan b solo por si la situación se salía de control.

 **Esa misma noche más tarde…**

La escuela estaba de fiesta, como muy seguido sucedía, eso atraía a más potenciales clientes o incitaba a los ya existentes a pagar más dinero por carne más fresca, Mahad miraba la selección que se ofrecía, no podía negar que la belleza que ese lugar ofrecía era tentadora, pero eso no lo distraía de su verdadero objetivo, converso con un par de jóvenes que con sus dotes trataban de seducirlo pero él cortésmente rechazó, cosa que no resultaba normal y eso atrajo la atención del director. Sabía que él había pagado por Alba y que en solo unas horas este le había dado dinero suficiente para pagar su deuda, la cual era una cantidad muy grande, por lo que a su criterio era alguien de quien podía obtener mucho dinero.

\- ¿Busca algo en especial?- preguntó el hombre al verlo rechazar a un tercer chico.

\- Se podría decir que si- dijo el chocolate, por medio de un micrófono y una cámara oculta Seto se enteraba de todo lo que sucedía.

\- Si gusta podemos charlar en mi oficina- dijo el director intuyendo que podía hacer un buen negocio.

\- Supongo que un poco de privacidad, me ayudará a expresar mejor lo que quiero- dijo sonriente el egipcio.

Caminaron por los pasillos del lugar y llegaron a la oficina, donde el director ofreció una copa al otro, pero éste le rechazó. - Iré directo al grano, Alba es muy hermoso, pero fue una decepción, me arriesgué y pagué, me prometió que haría lo que yo quisiera y se arrepintió, pero bueno fue en parte mi culpa, tuve muchas expectativas con este lugar- dijo el castaño como si fuera un niño decepcionado de su juguete nuevo

\- No hacemos devoluciones- dijo con rapidez y a la defensiva el hombre, mataría al turquesa si lo metía en problemas.

\- No es lo que busco- contesto el chocolate - no soy rencoroso.

\- ¿Qué es lo que desea entonces? -preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Darles una segunda oportunidad- dijo el castaño mostrándose "comprensivo".

\- Explíquese – pidió el sujeto, si no era su dinero de vuelta, no entendía lo que el otro buscaba.

\- Tengo un gusto peculiar, digamos algo poco frecuente, o por lo menos que no cualquiera puede obtener de forma digamos "legal"- fue entonces que Mahad pensó que no había considerado cual excusa bizarra elegiría para que lo llevaran a la jaula, por lo poco que sabía había jóvenes que no estaban en la jaula que con tal de ganar dinero se arriesgaban con clientes "especiales", sobre todo si estaban desesperados por dinero.

\- ¿Y cómo es lo que busca?- preguntó el director atraído por la propuesta.

El chocolate lo pensó por un segundo y pronuncio lo primero que se le vino a la mente, mientras miraba la copa de vino servida frente a él, con ese tono escarlata que le recordó a unas bellas gamas rubí que él conocía muy bien -me gusta el color rojo- dijo sonriente.

\- Tenemos hermosos chicos pelirrojos, si ese es su gusto- dijo el sujeto sonriente, eso era realmente muy sencillo de resolver.

\- usted no entiende, no es el aspecto físico lo que me gusta- ok, eso no sonaba lógico, el director solo alzo una ceja con duda.

Mahad de repente olvido lo que debía de pronunciar, la clave cual era, divertido especial... especifico… no eso no era, demonios, maldición, debió poner más atención en ese detalle en lugar de ponerse a jugar a la guerra.

\- Diversión especialista- recordó el zafiro casi como si supiera el problema del otro.

-Bingo y ahí estaba la respuesta- me dijeron que podía solicitar algo especial aquí, "diversión especialista"- terminó pronunciando.

\- Ése es un servicio que no se paga con facilidad – dijo el director mientras se recargaba con prepotencia en su silla dispuesto a comenzar una negociación favorable para la escuela.

\- Solo diga el precio- dijo con arrogancia Mahad.

\- Hay cosas que el dinero no puede pagar, para lo que usted solicita se necesita más que eso- dijo el hombre, sus clientes solían pagar no solo con dinero, sino también con favores, tramitar permisos falsos, documentación legal para el transporte de los estudiantes y personal, desvíos de fondos, protección de gobiernos, encubrimiento de cuentas y todo lo que fuera necesario para mantener un perfil bajo y sin peligro para las operaciones de la escuela.

El egipcio no iba a poner en riesgo sus negocios o reputación, pero sabía muy bien como comprar lo que deseaba.

\- Le daré carbón -dijo el chocolate sonriente.

\- Ja ja ja es un chiste, porque en este lugar no se toleran -dijo comenzando a perder la paciencia, quizá no habría negocio después de todo.

El egipcio sacó una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo negra y la arrojó al escritorio, el director la tomó y la abrió, había fácilmente 20 diamantes de un tamaño bastante grande.

\- El carbón que le ofrezco es el más puro y preciado del mundo y lo mejor sin registro, qué mejor manera de ahorrar para el futuro, por cierto lo puedo conseguir en más colores si desea, claro siempre y cuando usted ya no me haga más preguntas y se limite a darme pase libre -exigió el castaño.

\- Usted ya se puede considerar VIP, puede disponer de lo que más le guste dentro y fuera de nuestras instalaciones, si hay algo que sea de su agrado aun siendo una figura pública podemos conseguirlo, claro que a cambio de una buena cantidad de carbón – dijo con una sonrisa descomunal, casi demencial el director.

\- Cuando puede mostrarme todo el repertorio, que sea de preferencia en algún lugar discreto, no quiero batallar con la "limpieza"- pidió el chocolate que aun que sonreía, por dentro el sentía mucha repulsión hacia el sujeto.

\- Oh por supuesto, nuestra institución cuenta con un lugar muy especial donde ni las reglas o la ley aplican, es un lugar donde ni los mismos dioses tienen misericordia o compasión -respondió con brutal cinismo.

\- Suena interesante, cuándo me mostrará ese paraíso – dijo con sarcasmo el egipcio.

\- Cuando usted guste, solo ponga una fecha y yo le llevaré personalmente – dijo el director.

Una fecha fue acordada, menos de 24 horas tenían los castaños para preparar su plan, tenían que ser meticulosos y muy precisos, el chocolate tenia pase libre para ver todo el lugar y elegir a la persona que el eligiera para su supuesto gusto especial. El plan era sencillo, una vez que el tricolor estuviera a la vista de su hermano, este lo elegiría y lo llevaría consigo a una al parte sur del edificio, el castaño llegaría por ellos usando algunos helicópteros y junto a un grupo de expertos mercenarios, los cuales se encargarían de abrir el paso, simularían alguna especie de ataque terrorista, si todo salía de acuerdo al plan intentarían en el proceso no solo liberar a Yami sino también destruir el lugar por completo y ayudar a los que pudieran a escapar, sabían bien que la escuela continuaría, pero sería un golpe muy fuerte del cual le costaría mucho reponerse.

 **hola, si lo se me tarde bastante en actualizar, me gustaría decir que ya lo are mas seguido, pero la verdad es que me voy a seguir tardando, pero no se desanimen, prometo terminar todo, solo tengan un poquito de paciencia, agradezco de antemano su comprensión, por cierto estoy preparando un rescate que si sale bien será espectacular y sino, pues igual espero les guste.**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: hola saludos que bueno que te guste la historia, y claro que el doctor tubo su final "feliz" (muajajajajaja risa malvada).**

 **kimiyu: me gustan las películas de búsqueda implacable, me gustaría incluir mas cosas asi en mis historias, creo que junto a un buen drama y el pride, combinan muy bien, saludos.**

 **Ninoska: no voy a detenerme tranquila, es solo que a veces no tengo tanto tiempo como quisiera, saludos y espero que sigas leyendo.**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son bien recibidos**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


	18. Chapter 18

Un mercedes Benz blanco de lujo, con una buena escolta se dirigía por un camino junto a la costa a unos viejos almacenes, donde al llegar ya eran esperados por el director en persona, y algunos de los guardias.

\- Buenas tardes espero que no le haya resultado difícil llegar a este sitio -dijo el hombre sonriente.

\- Nada que un buen GPS no pudiera resolver – respondió Mahad serio.

\- Antes de pasar, le advierto que su personal no podrá entrar, por lo menos no todos, son cuestiones de privacidad y seguridad, usted me entiende - dijo el señor al ver al grupo totalmente armado, aunque eso no le preocupaba, tenía a muy buenos matones de su lado cuidándolo.

\- No se preocupe, mi escolta sólo se asegura de que llegue a salvo y me vaya a salvo, sólo uno entrara, el resto estará a buena distancia esperando tranquilamente -explicó el egipcio.

\- Me parece bien, por favor pase y siéntase libre de elegir lo que guste -dijo y se encaminó al muelle.

\- ¿No entrará conmigo? -preguntó sorprendido el chocolate.

\- No, verá, yo soy más de gustos sencillos, prefiero la pesca en altamar -dijo mientras señalaba un yate de lujo donde un par de hermosos jóvenes le esperaban.

Mahad dio la señal y su personal pronto se dispersó, solo un joven alto, de gorra y lentes negro, bien armado se quedó con él. Pronto comenzó a ver las celdas y a descartar a los prospectos, ninguno era el tricolor, comenzó a desesperarse, pero tenía que tener paciencia ya que el lugar era grande y su hermano podía estará en cualquier lugar. Él se encargaría de encontrarlo así tuviera que arrancarlo de las entrañas del infierno mismo. Unos 10 minutos después llegó a unos cuartos pequeños y bastantes sucios, donde algunos chicos reposaban después de sus exhaustivas jornadas, vio con desagrado cómo ponían en una bolsa de cadáveres a un hombre que aparentemente ya llevaba algunos días había muerto y nadie se había dado cuenta, fue muy desagradable. Al estar uno de los guardias mostrando a los internos de esa área, uno llamó la atención de Mahad, de cabellos negros y ojos celestes, rápidamente una imagen vino a su mente, el hombre que había llevado al hospital le había mostrado una fotografía de un Abel, sino se equivocaba era el amor perdido de aquel sujeto, sintió lastima por él, pero no era a quien buscaba.

\- Es todo el repertorio disponible -dijo el guardia mal encarado.

El chocolate pronto mostro molestia- ¿cómo es posible que sea todo? - dijo.

\- Ya no hay más, elija algo o hable directo con el encargado cuando regrese -el sujeto no quería problemas, su jefe le había dicho que tratara al tipo bien.

\- ¿Y mi compañero? -preguntó el moreno sorprendido de que no hicieran mención de que alguien faltaba.

\- No te incumbe- dijo el guardia mientras de una cachetada lo derribaba al suelo. Mahad sintió coraje y decidió elegir al joven para su diversión, ya una vez a solas no dudó en preguntar.

\- ¿Dime has visto a este joven? –mostrando una foto que tenía en su dispositivo móvil.

\- Es Yami, se lo llevaron un poco antes de que usted llegara –dijo angustiado y confundido.

\- ¿Sabes dónde lo pusieron? -interrogó con algo de impaciencia el castaño extranjero.

\- No, el director dijo que lo sacaría de paseo o algo así, menciona que no arriesgaría a su preciada joya -la situación era desesperante.

El chocolate volteó a ver a su guardia el cual se quitó sus anteojos negros revelando unos fieros zafiros, sí, Seto Kaiba no se quedaría a esperar a la distancia, había decidido que se haría pasar por un guardia para poder él también buscar al tricolor.

\- El muy maldito se lo llevo -dijo el azul.

\- Kaiba debemos salir de aquí y darle alcance rápidamente -dijo Mahad con suma seriedad.

\- Procederemos ya - dio la orden el ojiazul, fueron cuestión de solo segundos, explosiones comenzaron en el ala norte, humo y personas corriendo por todos lados, ellos tomaron al chico moreno y lo llevaron consigo. En el camino trataron de sacar a los que pudieron y una vez que estuvieron afuera lograron evacuarlos, eran un total de 19 personas a las que pudieron salvar, los guardias y mercenarios que trabajan en el lugar quedaron abatidos por el pequeño ejército de élite que los otros habían contratado, la jaula quedo convertida en un mar de llamas en pocos minutos, lentamente se fue desmoronando ante la mirada de los millonarios.

\- Hay que llamar al helicóptero -dijo Kaiba.

\- Nos verán antes de que podamos acercarnos lo suficiente, podrían lastimar a Yami si se sienten acorralados- dijo el egipcio.

\- ¿Tienes una mejor sugerencia? -preguntó el zafiro molesto, ya quería recuperar a su tricolor.

\- De hecho si, sígueme. -dijo y corrieron al muelle donde una pequeña barcaza de madera con dos remos esperaba amarada a un poste.

\- ¿Es un chiste? -Seto había aprendido en poco tiempo que el otro castaño podía hacer bromas inoportunas, y esa era la peor de todas.

\- No seas tonto - dijo el egipcio- sube ya –dio la orden por medio de un micrófono escondido en su manga, el cual el otro desconocía. Para sorpresa del CEO japonés un submarino emergió de las profundidades, era el plan b del extranjero, sabía bien que Kaiba tenía un plan de contingencia por vía aérea y terrestre, por lo que él ideó uno por vía marítima, no escatimaría en gastos con tal de recuperar a su hermanito.

Una vez que Kaiba salió de su asombro el cual no disimuló, ambos abordaron y pronto entablaron la persecución.

\- Te presento a Marik, capitán y otro de mis hermanos -dijo el chocolate.

\- Un gusto – dijo secamente el ojiazul.

\- Por mi muérete junto al bastardo -dijo malhumorado.

\- No seas grosero -lo reprendió su hermano.

\- Interrumpiste mi boda – dijo el cenizo furioso.

\- Ya te dije que si lo secuestras y es en contra de su voluntad no es válido el matrimonio –dijo firme el mayor de los hermanos, el otro solo lo miro con más furia. Kaiba solo miró la bizarra escena y ni siquiera quiso preguntar.

 **Mientras tanto en alguna parte del mar…**

Sentía un poco de nauseas, cuando lo sacaron de su celda le adormecieron con cloroformo y no sabía dónde estaba, solo sentía como si su cuerpo se balanceaba a un extraño vaivén, cuando por fin abrió los ojos, estaba recostado sobre una pequeña cama, pero la impresión de que todo se movía persistía. Vio una pequeña ventana circular y por ella pudo percibir el extenso mar azul y unas horribles nubes negras que a la lejanía anunciaban una tormenta que se aproximaba, ¿Dónde se encontraba?

Salió a cubierta y vio a su captor mientras bebía algo de vino y era atendido por los jóvenes que había llevado.

\- El caos es una poesía difícil de comprender, la belleza y el poder son difíciles de encontrar juntos, ¿sabes por qué mi pequeño yo te he conservado y te he cuidado con tanto esmero?- dijo el director.

\- Porque estás enfermo -respondió el tricolor sin mucho humor de escuchar la sátira de tonterías que diría seguramente el otro.

\- No mi hermosa flor carmesí, son tus orígenes de príncipe los que siempre me han cautivado – informó, Yami solo lo miró con mucha confusión- verás mi pequeño, tú sabes que tu padre fue un hombre rico y que tu madre tuvo que escapar después de su fallecimiento debido a que tu vida y la de ella corrían riesgo, ¿pero acaso sabes por qué? –la expresión del tricolor seguía confusa, aun así trataba de poner atención- tu padre a pesar de tener más mujeres, inclusive una esposa legal, te nombró a ti como legítimo heredero de su fortuna, era un hecho que más de una persona se molestó por eso, tu madre decidió que lo más sensato era ocultarte hasta que fueras mayor, pero no contó con que enfermaría y no podría cuidar de ti, por lo que te dejó al cuidado de la escuela, con la condición de que cuando pudieras tu nos pagarías una buena fortuna. Aunque claro, verte crecer fue un deleite, no quería separarme de ti, por lo que decidí omitirte algunos datos aprovechando que tu no sabías todos los detalles de tus orígenes, eres dueño de una fortuna más grande de la que la escuela puede producir, pero ahora ese tipo te busca y es mi deber ponerte a salvo -dijo el director mientras tiraba algunas fotos del chocolate frente los ojos de Yami- Él es el hijo de la mujer que trató de matar a tu madre, tu hermano mayor y quien ahora te busca para eliminarte, pero yo no lo permitiré, mi hermoso ángel, deja ser yo quien te proteja de ese ser vil y miserable- propuso el hombre mientras extendía su mano y trataba de tocar el rostro del tricolor.

Repentinamente el ojos rojos comenzó a sentir un extraño mareo, una serie de recuerdos iban y venía a su mente, su madre, una silueta que intuyó era su padre, las siluetas de otros niños más, todo era más que incoherente en su mente la cual intentaba procesar todo lo que el otro le había dicho, de un manotazo alejó la mano del director, no podía ser verdad lo que ese hombre decía, si era cierto que el egipcio era su hermano, entonces era una completa mentira que el otro quería matarlo, lo conocía y sabía bien que era una buena persona. No, se rehusaba a creer que podría lastimarlo, ¡Seto!, él lo protegería, no permitiría que nadie lo lastimara, si solo pudiera ir a su lado, seguramente todo se resolvería… Repentinamente todo se volvió totalmente negro, una sensación de humedad fría y la falta de aire fue lo único que sintió.

 **En el submarino…**

\- El radar dice que hay un barco con las características que buscan a poca distancia, llegaremos en dos minutos- dijo Marik de total mala gana, no le agradaba la idea de que los castaños buscaran al ilegitimo hijo de su padre, bueno él también lo era, pero a diferencia del otro, el cenizo sí había nacido, crecido y educado bajo el cobijo de la familia.

\- ¿Ellos nos detectaran con su radar también? -preguntó el CEO, él se especializaba más en el diseños de aeronaves, ya que la lenta vida marítima no le importaba mucho y los submarinos no eran precisamente de su agrado. Por primera vez el egipcio menor sonrió- soy el rey de la profundidad marítima, yo mismo diseñé esta belleza, si un radar lo llega a localizar me cortaría el brazo derecho y me lo comería en la cena- apostó sin miedo a perder.

\- Cree en su palabra, me consta que su intelecto solo sirve para dos cosas, una es para crear barcos y submarinos y la otra para acosar a su pobre y forzado prometido- dijo Mahad.

. ¿Tu familia no es muy funcional o sí? –preguntó Kaiba ya con algo de curiosidad.

\- Somos tan normales como los billonarios excéntricos lo podríamos ser- dijo el chocolate con tranquilidad.

\- Estamos a punto de alcanzarlos, por cierto ha comenzado una tormenta bastante fuerte, ¿cuál es el plan?,- les preguntó el cenizo interrumpiendo la plática de los otros– sugiero hundirlos con un torpedo y deshacernos de todo el problema completo.

\- Ni se te ocurra -dijeron al unísono los castaños.

\- Bien, ¿pero qué harán de todos modos? – preguntó el cenizo.

\- Creo que será lo mejor usar los trajes de buzos, saldremos desde aquí, seguramente con la tormenta todos estarán resguardados en el interior, no se darán cuenta cuando subamos, que el equipo de asalto los someta de sorpresa, tomamos a Yami y una vez que él esté asegurado, que Marik ascienda y nos recoja.- el plan sonaba simple pero todos sabían que no lo era, sin embargo nadie puso objeción, fuero a prepararse.

\- Toma este traje, seguro te quedará bien es de mi talla.- dijo el chocolate, ambos compartían un físico algo similar, Kaiba solo lo vio con algo de duda.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó.

\- Digamos que las actividades marítimas no son lo mío, -respondió el ojiazul seriamente.

\- Te da miedo el agua. -dijo el otro castaño, Kaiba solo lo miró mal. Ellos dos y otros tres acompañantes pronto estuvieron listos para comenzar su misión, salieron y nadaron a la superficie, al llegar la visibilidad era escasa, las olas eran muy fuertes y fue más difícil de lo pensado el subir al yate ya que no había mucha estabilidad, los vientos, la lluvia y la oscuridad eran de mucho cuidado, sin embargo fue un éxito los cinco lograron subir a bordo abordo ilesos. Cuatro eran los tripulantes que encontraron, el director, los dos chicos y el capitán del navío, pero no había señales del tricolor por ninguna parte.

\- Dime maldita sanguijuela ¿dónde está Yami? -preguntó con furia Kaiba.

\- Se lo tragó el mar -dijo el hombre sonriendo de forma perversa, aunque no estaba realmente feliz, le causaba gracia la ironía, era triste saber que justo el día que tanto esperaba, el cómo los castaños habían decidido rescatarlo de la jaula, el ojos de rubí tuviera un accidente y cayera del bote, inclusive obligó a su único guardaespaldas a buscarlo, pero éste término ahogado cuando la primera ola de la tormenta los alcanzó.

-Eso no puede ser, -dijo Mahad totalmente alterado, rápidamente llama por radio a Marik- dicen que nuestro hermano cayó al agua, dime que puedes encontrarlo, dime que puedes verlo- dijo con desesperación.

\- El radar capta varias señales, pero podrían ser pequeños bancos de peces, alguna ballena o quizá tiburones, no hay visibilidad suficiente para poder distinguirlo – informó el cenizo contemplando los monitores.

 **En otra parte…**

Sentía el cuerpo pesado, no podía respirar, sentía una fuerte presión por todo su cuerpo y que se hundía lentamente, luchaba por abrir los ojos, por moverse, pero al mismo tiempo su cuerpo parecía no querer reaccionar, sería ése su final, que la fría muerte le estaba arrastrando a su lado, acaso así se sentía estar muriendo, la agonía, siempre pensó que su muerte sería diferente. Cuando tenía sueños y aspiraciones siempre contempló que cuando dejara su trabajo, tendría una vida tranquila y larga, muriendo de viejo en algún lugar tranquilo, pero cuando contempló lo difícil que sería su vida simplemente dejó de pensar en esas cosas. Bueno al menos ya no tendría que preocuparse, ya no tendría que padecer ningún dolor, ya no tendría que sentir la angustia de tener que volver a ese horrible lugar, una lástima le hubiera gustado poder ayudar a su compañero de celda a salir pero ya no había más opción, por lo menos ya no sería un estorbo para su hermano si es que era cierto que lo quería muerto. Seguramente le ahorraría mucho trabajo de esa forma, aunque lo único que hubiera en verdad querido hacer era ver a su ojiazul y al pequeño hijo de éste, aunque fuera para despedirse, el niño se había ganado todo su cariño, pero el castaño tenía ganado todo su corazón. Sí, ya no se iba a engañar más, aunque fuera en el final aceptaría que se había enamorado de ese hombre, que aunque a veces fuera tan insoportable con sus celos y altanerías, a su manera fría y tosca lo había conquistado.

Pronto una imagen de Kaiba llegó a su mente y sintió el deseo más fuerte de su vida de llorar, de soltar el grito más amargo que su garganta pudiera soltar y así desahogarse por última vez, repentinamente sus ojos se abrieron y su cuerpo respondió, nadó con la poca energía que le quedaba o más bien sentía, llegó a la violenta superficie y con desesperación tomó una bocanada de aire y repentinamente soltó aquello que oprimía su pecho

– ¡SETOOOOOO! -rugió con la fuerza de su alma y todo como fue terminó, de nuevo su fuerza faltó y sus ojos se cerraron, comenzando a hundirse de nuevo.

 **En el yate…**

Fue casi imperceptible, nadie más parecía haberlo escuchado, pero estaba seguro de que alguien le había llamado y más precisamente desde el mar, no dudó y saltó al agua, nadó contra corriente sin saber a dónde iba, pero sentía que estaba en la dirección correcta, el no creía en corazonadas o instinto, él solo creía en los hechos y pruebas, pero solo por esa ocasión se dejaría llevar, no le importaba cual fuera el riesgo, aunque solo hubiera una sola posibilidad entre millones de encontrar a quien con desespero lo había llamado. Con que esa persona fuera su tricolor, él aceptaba el riesgo, no miraba nada, trató de sumergirse y ver entre las profundidades pero inclusive para sus zafiros resultaba difícil ver algo, repentinamente un brillo apareció frente a él, era el submarino, atreves del cristal de la gran ventana que este tenía, pudo distinguir en su interior que Mahad y los demás lo miraban, al parecer con rapidez habían abordado y lo había seguido por algunos metros, de repente vio que el chocolate le señalaba algo con desesperación y al voltear a solo unos metros, el cuerpo flotante del tricolor yacía descendiendo a la profundidad, y no lo pensó a pesar de ya estarse quedando sin aire fue a su lado, logro sacarlo a flote, y pronto fueron sacados del agua, pero Yami no respiraba.

 **hola como están, espero que bien, bueno actualice lo mas rápido que pude, espero les guste el cap.**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: bueno majad es drástico y algo dramático, y seto pues trata de ser mas racional, y con respecto a yami bueno... no se que decir, saludos que estés bien.**

 **M.A: este cap. es un poco mas largo espero que sea de tu agrado, saludos que estés bien.**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **gracias a quien lee :-)**


	19. Chapter 19

1, 2, 3, y una bocanada de aire, 1, 2, 3 y otra bocanada más de aire, el auxiliar médico del submarino luchaba por que el tricolor volviera a respirar, cosa que parecía una batalla perdida. El cuadro era desgarrador, ante sus ojos Mahad tenía la imagen más triste y desoladora que podía imaginar. Su hermano estaba ahí tendido, pálido, sin moverse un centímetro y en precarias condiciones. Él tenía que reaccionar, no podía ser verdad que al fin que ya lo tenía de nuevo en sus brazos éste ya no estuviera más, era la cosa más injusta e inhumana del mundo.

¿Cómo alguien podía permitirlo? Si los dioses existían, ¿por qué lo abandonaban justo en ese momento?, él siempre fue devoto y justo, lo había extrañado tanto y cuando por fin lo tuvo enfrente lo amó como la primera vez que lo vio a pesar de que era solo un recién nacido, si, Yami fue su hermano favorito desde su nacimiento. Lloró y se sumió en una profunda tristeza cuando preguntó por él y le dijeron que había muerto, primero su padre y después él, fue muy doloroso la primera vez, ya una segunda seria insoportable de aguantar.

 **Recuerdo, en Egipto…**

Su madre era una mujer muy fría, solía ver a todos como inferiores, la única razón existente, ella era la esposa principal y la madre del primer hijo varón, el heredero, algo que a ella la situaba como una mujer poderosa. Pero su reinado fue ensombrecido con la llegada de otra mujer, más joven y bella, por lo menos para criterio de su esposo, puesto que para ella no era más que otra prostituta más, la cual como muchas otras seria desechada cuando su cónyuge se aburriera de ella.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y esa mujer iba adquiriendo más nombre y presencia, hasta que pasó el fatídico evento, se anunció un embarazo y para colmo sería un varón, se suponía que eso no representaba una amenaza, pero los celos comenzaran a causar conflictos entre las dos, tanto fue la discordia que su padre decidió que su madre tenía que partir al exilio aunque solo de forma temporal mientras se calmaba. Él se molestó muchísimo, como era posible que fuera su progenitora la que fuera sacada de su propio hogar.

Pero entonces lo comprendió, la conoció a ella, esa hermosa mujer que le dio dulzura y un amor que no sabía que una madre podría ofrecer, esa joven que permitía los abrazos y que comiera alguna golosina, esa mujer que le consentía no solo salir del hogar para explorar cosas nuevas y normales de un niño de su edad, sino que también le hacía compañía y se divertía junto a él. No era que ya no amara a su madre, pero si comprendió el por qué su padre prefería a la nueva mujer, cuando su hermanito nació, pudo ver en él los mismos sentimientos puros de amor y fue imposible no quererlo, no cuidarlo, sentía que a diferencia de los otros hermanos y hermanas que tenía ese pequeño seria especial, los siguientes tres años fueron los más felices de su vida, hasta que repentinamente y extrañamente lo perdió.

 **Fin del recuerdo…**

Fue por esa razón que cuando supo lo que realmente había pasado, lo que su propia madre había hecho y sobre todo el por qué, que había decidió buscarlo y darle todo lo que por ley le correspondía. El dinero no era problema, él había hecho sus propios negocios y tenía su fortuna privada, los otros hermanos no estaban desamparados, cada uno había recibió una cantidad económica importante sobre todo las mujeres, como parte de su dote, mientras que los hombres recibieron algún negocio o mensualidad que les permitía vivir bien. ¿Cómo podía no sentirse impotente con la situación que ahora se presentaba?

Cuando dio con Yami en Japón, al saber cuál era su profesión, no lo iba a negar, pensó que se encontraría con un chico interesado, alguien indigno, todo lo contrario a lo que el recordaba, sintió miedo de que al estar frente a el encontraría un moustro frívolo, sin sentimientos, ni escrúpulos, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando lo que encontró fue al mismo niño que el recordaba, solo que más crecido y con mucho miedo escondido en lo más profundo de su mirada. El chocolate lo sabía, podía reconocer que aunque el tricolor podía mostrar rudeza y una frialdad sólida, en el fondo era un niño asustado que necesitaba de los cuidados de una familia. Odiaba a Seto Kaiba no iba a negarlo, no le simpatizaba nada, era egoísta, un patán grosero y un ser ruin, tan frio como el hielo en los negocios, pero si algo podía agradecerle era cuando con su sola presencia Yami perdía sus miedos y la seguridad que le hacía sentir, esa que reflejaba con una sutil sonrisa el tricolor, aun cuando ninguno lo mencionara.

A pesar de las circunstancias podía ver a un cierto cariño por parte de los dos, no podía asegurar que fuera amor verdadero, pero qué diablos decía, por lo que sabía Yami tuvo la oportunidad de marcharse cuando el esposo del castaño murió y no lo hizo, todo lo contrario se quedó a su lado con un trabajo simple y sencillo, mientras que el castaño pudo dejar que el tricolor desapareciera y no mover ni un solo dedo, después de todo como un simple empleado más era remplazable, pero inclusive se había metido al océano en medio de una violenta tormenta, aun teniendo un cierto miedo a las profundidades marinas, si ahí no había alguna clase de amor, entonces ellos tenían la relación más extraña y confusa del mundo.

Sentía algo a la lejanía, voces que susurraban, apenas audibles, pero no entendibles, sentía como su cuerpo trataba de jalar aire con desesperación, pero que algo se lo impedía, el aire simplemente se negaba a entrar, se sentía más ligero y un frio que comenzaba a ser molesto lo invadió, sobretodo en la punta de sus pies y manos la sensación de como este subía poco a poco y se esparcía por todas partes era hastía, esa humedad incomoda que solo empeoraba la baja de temperatura, sensaciones que antes había ignorado ahora se intensificaban, de repente una voz se distinguió

–Despierta- sonaba claro pero distante- despierta- sonó más cercano y familiar - ¡DESPIERTA!- fue una fuerte orden a la cual por fin su cuerpo reaccionó. Escupió el agua alojada en su garganta con ímpetu y por fin pudo respirar, contempló como a su alrededor había un grupo de personas, la mayor parte desconocidas, pero entre ellas destacaba el dueño de unos ojos zafiros que pronto lo llenó de calma, ni siquiera sintió cuando lo comenzaron a desvestir y poner en sabanas térmicas o la máscara de oxígeno que ahora auxiliaba a su cuerpo a tratar de respirar con normalidad, su sueño se había hecho realidad, la muerte le había dado el regalo de ver a su frio castaño una vez más, era afortunado, ahora si estaba listo para lo que fuera, se desmayó.

Todo fue rápido, bueno tanto como las circunstancias y el clima lo permitieron, llegaron de regreso a Domino y trasladaron a Yami al hospital más cercano, fue tratado como lo que era la persona más importante del mundo, por lo menos para los dos castaños.

\- Al parecer no hay daños graves a causa de la privación de oxígeno, pero debemos hacer más pruebas y mantenerlo en observación algunas horas más –dijo la doctora encargada, la cual hizo una pausa parecía molesta, y miraba de forma reprochadora a los castaños, a ella se le había informado que el joven había caído por accidente de un barco por causa de la tormenta, por lo que ignoraba lo que realmente pasaba y en su mente se armaban muchas conjeturas.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó el chocolate intrigado por lo gestos que hacía la doctora.

-¿Quién es la pareja o compañero sentimental del joven? –preguntó con un tono que detonaba algo de desprecio.

-Yo soy su hermano- dijo Mahad sin entender qué pasaba.

-Yo soy su empleador -respondió Kaiba, algo le decía que esa repuesta era la más apropiada.

-El joven presenta hematomas, y heridas defensivas, así como algunos cortes poco profundos, muy típicos en peleas callejeras o en casos de maltrato de pareja -la doctora era alguien que odiaba los casos de maltrato de pareja, sobretodo porque en el pasado ella los sufrió en carne viva junto a su madre.

-Él sufrió de un secuestro hace muy poco tiempo, es por eso que lo llevamos al mar para que descansara -dijo el chocolate tratando de relajar la situación.

-¿Está usted seguro?, el encubrimiento es un delito. -la mujer sabia la frecuencia con la que las familias podían encubrir esas cosas, ya fuera por conveniencia o porque ignoraban como era que podían ayudar.

-Él está seguro porque yo soy su pareja sexual y jamás le haría ningún daño, él fue secuestrado y el maldito que lo hizo ahora se está retorciendo en el infierno -había tanta seguridad en el ojiazul que la doctora ya no dijo nada más.

Estaba sin energía y le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero estaba respirando ya sin problemas, aunque aún tenía la máscara de oxígeno por precaución, estaba solo, al parecer era de noche y no podía recibir visitas, sin embargo en su mente la imagen de los ojos zafiros estaban presentes, eso le daba mucha alegría, decidió dormir y descansar, por fin tranquilo y en un lugar seguro, ya no sería problema el tener que preocuparse por quien pudiera despertarlo otro día.

 **Mansión Kaiba…**

Seto estaba en su hogar acaba de llegar pasaba de la media noche y contemplaba a su hijo dormir el cual no había día que no preguntara por el tricolor. El pequeño lo estimaba mucho y el sólo pensar que ya no lo vería lo ponía muy triste, el pobre ya había tenido mucho con la pérdida del rubio, el temor de tener una nueva pérdida lo invadía causándole ansiedad a su corta edad. Por fortuna la explicación que su castaño padre le había dado para justificar su ausencia lo mantenía tranquilo. Hoshi sabia o le habían dicho que su amigo había tenido que salir de viaje urgente, ya que un familiar se había enfermado y él tenía que ir a cuidarlo por algunos días, pero que en cuanto pudiera iba a regresar a su lado y jugarían juntos como siempre, él siendo un niño sensible y comprensible, sabiendo lo que era tener un pariente amado enfermo lo comprendía y entendía el porqué de su ausencia.

La noche fue larga para todos, Kaiba apenas y durmió un par de horas, tomó un café cargado y muy caliente y se fue a su oficina muy temprano con tanto ajetreo vivido su trabajo se había retrasado, sin embargo no estuvo más de un par de horas ya que a las 8 de la mañana comenzaba la hora de vista del hospital y él tenía que llegar puntual. Siempre consideró que cuando su esposo muriera él ya no volvería a poner pie en un nosocomio pero bueno las circunstancias lo ameritaban.

-Solicito ver al paciente Yami en el cuarto 873 -dijo el empresario, con su característica seriedad.

-No hay ocupante en la habitación 873 -le respondió la recepcionista viendo el monitor de la computadora.

-¿Lo cambiaron de habitación? -rápidamente preguntó el otro repentinamente sintiéndose alarmado.

-No, él fue trasladado anoche, según el registro su familiar se lo llevó a otra institución por la madrugada en cuanto la doctora dijo que estaba estabilizado y fuera de peligro. -la señorita tras el mostrador no tenía ni idea de lo que había causado con la información que dio.

No podía ser cierto, se negaba a creerlo, después de todo, maldita sea, tenía que preguntar antes de confirmar sus sospechas.

-¿Sabe a dónde lo trasladaron? -preguntó con toda la calma que pudo fingir.

-La verdad no sabría decirle, fue en el turno anterior, aunque la compañera que está de noche me comentó que lo llevarían al extranjero sólo que no supo a dónde. -la chica era bastante comunicativa e ingenua al parecer no notaba que el CEO estaba poniéndose más y más furioso con lo que le decía.

-¡¿MALDITA SEA, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE YAMI NO ESTÉ AQUÍ, COMO PUDIERON TRASLADARLO SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO, Y PARA COLMO NI SIQUIERA SEPAN DONDE ESTA EXACTAMENTE, QUE CLASE DE PERSONAL INEPTO ES EL QUE CONTRATAN EN ESTE HOSPITAL?! -los gritos del castaño retumbaban por todos lados, después de todo lo que había sucedido, lo que había hecho para rescatarlo, para que el resultado fuera un tricolor desaparecido, quería matar a alguien. Pero el otro castaño se lo pagaría, lo buscaría hasta por debajo de las piedras y le retorcería el cuello hasta que no le quedara aliento de vida que ofrecer por semejante atrevimiento

 **En algún lugar lejano…**

Había dormido como una piedra, pero se sentía tan fresco y descansado que valía la pena despertar tan tarde, se estiró y sintió que ya no tenía la máscara de oxígeno, de hecho se comenzó a percatar que ya no estaba en un hospital, sino en un cuarto muy grande y lujoso, ¿acaso estaba en la mansión Kaiba?, la decoración era algo extraña había pieles y cosas tribales, pero no le importó se alegró mucho de ya no estar internado. Se levantó con cuidado y caminó hasta la primera ventana que encontró, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al abrirla una gran extensión desértica le saludó.

-¿Dónde estoy? -dijo al aire con mucha sorpresa.

-En Egipto querido mío -una voz familiar le respondió, el ojos rojos al voltear vio a Mahad entrando a verle, se sintió aún más confundido, sobre todo cuando recordó lo que el director le había dicho, y aunque sintió algo de temor de que lo dicho fuera real, una parte de él se rehusaba a creer. El momento de la verdad había llegado, por fin iba a saber qué pasaba, ¿seria verdad que el chocolate era su familia y que lo quería muerto o solo eran mentiras?

 **HOLA ¿como están?, espero que bien, que alegría que lean mi historia, pero quizá haga una pequeñísima pausa, no crean que es por falta de tiempo, (ya encontré que cuando trabajo me da mas inspiración para escribir, no se preocupen, trato de no descuidar las dos cosas), el punto es que entre en conflicto y no se como continuarla, bueno si se como continuar, la cuestión es que son tres cosas diferentes y no he decidido una, tal vez mescle o haga algo nuevo, no se debo pensar, ustedes que me recomiendan, algo clásico o algo novedoso o algo exótico y diferente para continuar. pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: jajajaja no ofendes, es la verdad, aunque yo quería un punto mas de película de acción dramática, y no seto no besa a nadie aun, (sino los médicos, enfermeras y paramédicos no existirían jajaja), bueno espero que el cap te guste y saludos.**

 **Ninoska: actualizo tanto como puedo y espero tratar de continuar pronto, saludos.**

 **kimiyu: kaiba siempre es sexi, eso me da muchas ideas, pero primero a terminar pendientes. saludos**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


	20. Chapter 20

El ojiazul estaba hecho una furia, caminaba cual león enjaulado, nadie se atrevía a decirle nada por temor a ser despedidos o algo mucho peor.

-Maldita sea como es posible que no pueda obtener un resultado viable,- contaba con un software de uso táctico militar, una red completa de satélites, había encontrado sin mucho esfuerzo a muchas personas, incluida su última búsqueda exitosa de la jaula, pero no a ese inútil, su nivel de frustración y coraje aumentó cuando no pudo obtener la información que buscaba en el segundo intento y era la de saber a dónde se habían llevado al tricolor. Buscó por red marítima, aerolíneas privadas y comerciales, inclusive fuentes terrestres, pero nada, el nombre del tricolor no estaba registrado en ningún pase de salida, y ni hablar del chocolate, él tenia pase diplomático por lo que resultaba aún más difícil de rastrear, intentó seguir la huella de la empresa con la cual se presentó Mahad, pero eso solo lo llevó a un callejón sin salida en Londres. La compañía no era ficticia, pero era más que evidente que solo era un señuelo para llevarlo en una dirección equivoca, cómo detestaba a ese idiota, la sabandija era buena cubriendo su rastro, era posible que hubiera planeado llevarse a Yami desde un principio, pero se lo cobraría y muy caro o dejaba de ser un Kaiba.

 **En algún lugar del desierto…**

El tricolor contemplaba la mesa, fruta exótica, platillos típicos de la región y manjares extranjeros se miraban en abundancia, él había exigido una explicación pero antes el chocolate le había pedido que comiera para que recuperara fuerzas, solo estaba sentado él, en ese gran salón y un numeroso grupo de sirvientes estaban de pie listos para darle cualquier cosa que pudiera solicitar o demandar. Se sentía incómodo, le daba un poco de vergüenza, lo cual era irónico, cualquiera de sus ex compañeros de trabajo hubiera estado maravillado con semejante servicio, bueno el también estaría muy complacido, pero la circunstancia le hacía imposible de disfrutar las atenciones, quería respuestas, ¿Qué pasaba?, ¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar?, pero sobre todo, ¿Dónde estaba Kaiba?

Se preguntó si el otro castaño sabría dónde estaba, si le había permitido a Mahad semejante viaje, incluso se preguntó si el castaño que vio cuando lo rescataron no fue alguna clase de alucinación y que en realidad Kaiba jamás estuvo a su lado. Todo podía ser una posibilidad en ese momento, entonces no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar en silencio, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el personal, llamaron inmediatamente a su jefe el cual llegó muy asustado.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿te sientes mal?, ¿necesitas algo? dime qué es lo que te pasa- preguntó el egipcio muy consternado, por lo inconsolable que estaba su pequeño hermano.

-Quiero respuestas, quiero irme a casa, quiero estar en Japón, quiero a Seto -fueron las demandas que entre sollozos reveló Yami tristemente. El otro no hizo más que abrazarlo con fuerza, era su hermano, su sangre, su tesoro preciado, pero debía admitir que ahora tendría que compartirlo, idea que no le agradaba del todo, pero trataría de convencerlo de que pasara una temporada con él antes de entregárselo al otro.

-Te daré respuestas, ¿dime qué es lo que quieres saber primero? -preguntó Mahad limpiando las lágrimas del otro.

-¿Quién eres en realidad?, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? -fue por donde empezó el interrogatorio.

-Soy Mahad, somos hermanos, compartimos el mismo padre, aunque nuestras madres son diferentes. Te quiero mucho y por mucho tiempo pensé que estabas muerto, la razón de eso fue que al morir nuestro padre él te nombró su principal heredero, cosa que a mi madre no le gustó y amenazó la vida de tu madre y la tuya. Ahí fue cuando huyeron y al no encontrarlos rápidamente decidió hacerlos pasar por muertos, pero ella murió hace algunas semanas, antes de pasar a mejor vida me reveló la verdad de lo que había pasado, lo que lleva a la segunda respuesta, estas aquí para que reclames lo que te pertenece. En lo que a mi concierne tú eres el legítimo heredero, los otros hermanos están de acuerdo, no te mentiré, algunos no están muy felices, pero no representan ninguna amenaza, solo están un poco celosos por el favoritismo, ya se les pasará -dijo el castaño relajadamente.

-El director dijo que eras mi hermano, y que me querías muerto por ser un estorbo -dijo inocente el menor de los hermanos.

-Esa escoria, te mintió, ahora se está quemando en lo más profundo del infierno, suplicando por piedad -dijo Mahad poniéndose muy serio y sombrío.

-¿Está muerto? -se atrevió a preguntar el otro, aunque no era algo que realmente le importara.

-Pronto suplicará por estarlo -dijo de la misma manera tenebrosa, expresión que cambió bruscamente a una sonrisa calmada -pero de eso no te debes de preocupar, ya jamás podrá hacerte daño ni a ti, ni a nadie dijo como si nada pasara o fuera importante.

-A mí no me importa el dinero, tú y los otros pueden quedárselo, yo solo puedo mantenerme -el tricolor solo quería regresar a su vida cotidiana, junto a su jefe y el hijo de éste, tener una vida simple y sin tantas complicaciones, bueno solo las que se pueden presentar por el simple hecho de trabajar para Kaiba.

-Yami esto es importante, debes aceptar tus derechos, portar el apellido de la familia, ser reconocido como un miembro más, no puedes renunciar así de fácil a todo,-pudo ver tristeza en los ojos de su hermano -si lo que te preocupa es no volver a ver al insufrible de Kaiba, por eso no te preocupes. Después de que se realicen los trámites adecuados y recibas el apellido de la familia podrás volver a Japón, si quieres retomar tu vida como la dejaste y ser un empleado más será tu decisión. Pero dime, ¿no preferirías volver con una gran fortuna, ser un socio, un igual para ese amargado, ayudarlo a impulsar más su compañía, tener el respeto de su círculo social? –en la mente del tricolor esas cosas comenzaron a cobrar algún sentido, ser un semejante de Kaiba, poder estar a su nivel económicamente, no sentirse un parásito, una basura, era algo muy tentador, sobre todo porque así tendría más oportunidades de que el CEO lo tomara más seriamente para que quizá a futuro se convirtiera en una relación más formal. Ahora tenía que pensar y tomar una seria decisión.

 **En Japón…**

Su mal humor estaba sin contener, ya no hallaba ni cómo controlarse, fue a casa antes de terminar prendiéndole fuego a su compañía, con todos lo inútiles de sus empleados adentro. Buscó a su hijo, seguramente verlo lo obligaría a tratar de estar más tranquilo, jamás la había gustado desquitar su coraje delante del pequeño Hoshi, pero éste no estaba en su cuarto. Lo buscó en el jardín y sus alrededores, lo encontró jugando en el cuarto del tricolor, lo vio vestido de negro y usando un saco azul del tricolor como capa, corría por la habitación en círculos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó neutral, no sabía si reír por las ocurrencias del niño o enojarse más, el chiquillo se detuvo en el acto.

-Quería jugar con Yami, pero como todavía no llega, decidí jugar con sus cosas -dijo con un poco de vergüenza agachando la cabeza, Seto posó su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño, lo comprendía, ambos se sentían solos y cansados.

-Sigue jugando -le permitió, el niño continuó corriendo y jugando felizmente, Kaiba lo miró por algunos minutos, luego algo llamó su atención, había algunas cosas en una caja donde los juguetes de Hoshi y unas pertenecías del ojos de fuego se asomaban, entre ellos un portafolio que él reconocía, le pertenecía, era el mismo que Yami había usado para guardar los papeles que le dio el director. Rápidamente lo tomó y no dudó en abrirlo, una sonrisa de maldad ilumino su rostro, había un acta de nacimiento, Atem Yamile Ishtar, era el nombre original del rubí.

 **De vuelta a algún lugar del desierto…**

Había comido, paseado y conocido algunos de sus hermanos y hermanas, por lo que sabían eran en total 16, 4 hombres y el resto mujeres, no estaba cómodo con las atenciones, pero le encantaba la comida, tenía un toque familiar, majad le dio algunas ropas más típicas y frescas y por supuesto de la mejor calidad que se podía conseguir. Le ofreció un trato que se quedara dos semanas para resolver lo de la herencia y después de eso él podría regresar a Japón, claro que también tendría que comprometerse a visitarlo al menos dos veces al año, pasar alguna festividad juntos y siempre hablar por teléfono, Yami pronto sintió afecto por el castaño, le simpatizaba que él fuera su hermano y le procurara tanto.

Tomó una ducha y se metió a la cama, se disponía a dormir cuando un fuerte alboroto se escuchó por la ventana, había gritos y mucha consternación, la gente corría confusa y asustada. En medio de todo el disturbio pudo distinguir lo que su cerebro interpretó como un espejismo irreal, no podía ser cierto, su castaño, su ojiazul estaba en ese lugar y estaba golpeando a su… hermano. Más bien ambos se tiraban golpes a diestra y siniestra, ni siquiera lo pensó y salió corriendo al patio tan rápido como pudo a comprobar lo que sus ojos miraban.

-Sepárenlos, no se queden de pie. -pidió el tricolor a dos de sus hermanos los cuales solo contemplaban la escena.

-Mira enano lo haría, pero hay más de una razón para no hacerlo -dijo Marik, señalando con un dedo a su lado izquierdo, mostrando que los matones de Kaiba les apuntaban con un arma de fuego para que no intervinieran.

-Ay, por el amor de los dioses… -dijo ya frustrado el menor de los hermanos.

-Mahad, Seto, ya sepárense. -pero ninguno había hecho caso a sus palabras -Esto es en serio, o se separan o los separo yo mismo -siguió sin obtener resultados, por lo que intervino, nadie supo cómo, pero a cada uno lo tomó de un brazo, dio un giro en el aire y mandó a Mahad al suelo como muñeco de trapo, mientras que a Kaiba lo terminó derribando cuando se le trepó por la espada y le aplicó una llave rápida al cuello, ni siquiera sudó.

-Jajajaja -los hermanos que solo miraban no pararon de reír -esto se irá a internet -dijo un peliblanco con un celular en la mano, sí, lo había grabado todo, cómo dos fuertes machos alfa que peleaban como fieras protegiendo su territorio, habían sido abatidos por una pequeña pulga en un rápido y sencillo movimiento.

-No te atrevas Akefia –dijo Mahad, eso le daba un poco de vergüenza, a él no le gustaba esos escándalos, no le gustaba mostrar su lado conflictivo sin razón aparente, pero en ese momento él estaba muy bien justificado. Kaiba había llegado repentinamente, exigiendo al tricolor como su presa, quería llevárselo en ese instante y como él se lo había negado, los golpes habían surgido. Su orgullo estaba en juego, por lo que respondió a los agraviantes de igual forma y bueno el resultado era más que obvio ninguno de los dos había ganado.

 **hola ¿como están? espero que bien, pasemos directo a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: no es suicida, solo "dramático" (extremo) y si kaiba intentara matarlo, aunque no lo dejen. saludos**

 **Ninoska: desilusión queda corto, mas bien crisis de ira jajajaja, saludos**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **gracias a quien lee :-)**


	21. Chapter 21

Yami estaba recostado en su habitación y el CEO estaba junto a él, no pensaba descuidarlo tan fácilmente como la última vez.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste?- preguntó el tricolor, sabía por el propio Mahad que éste lo había sacado de Japón sin decir nada a nadie, ni siquiera al otro castaño, cosa que le molestó al principio, pero cuando se calmó lo dejo pasar, con la idea de contactarlo a la menor oportunidad.

-Todos dejan un rastro cuando entran o salen de un país, he de confesar que tu hermano escondió muy bien su rastro, pero no fue tan inteligente cuando te escondió a ti. Sólo tuve que buscar por tu verdadero nombre, tu pasaporte apareció sellado en un vuelo privado de media noche, aunque no fue fácil abrir esos registros, al final como siempre obtuve lo que quería. Así que subí a mi equipo táctico a un avión y me vine de inmediato para acá, el resto ya lo sabes. -explicó con simpleza.

\- ¿Dime Seto, que represento yo para ti?, ¿Por qué me buscaste?, ¿Por qué te arriesgaste tanto por mí? -Yami estaba interesado en saber el por qué su jefe lo había buscado, y lo principal, si había algún sentimiento de su parte.

\- Si Seto, responde la pregunta, ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hermano? -se escuchó a Mahad hablar, entrometiéndose.

\- Eso no te incumbe, esto es una charla privada- dijo molesto el ojiazul.

\- Me importa si se trata de mi hermano pequeño -le respondió el otro sin dejarse amedrentar.

La escena en sí, era de lo más bizarra, en un momento de paranoia los castaños habían terminado tomando medidas para asegurar que Yami no desapareciera de nuevo en manos del contrario. Ambos habían sacado esposas, Seto se esposó al lado derecho del tricolor y Mahad al lado izquierdo. No solo eso, los castaños se esposaron mutuamente también, Kaiba esposó la pierna del chocolate a la cama y viceversa, pero claro en un mundo donde estaba en juego algo tan importante como el ojos rojos cualquier cosa podía pasar.

\- Saben, no es raro para mi estar con dos hombre en la cama al mismo tiempo, incluso el estar esposado no me es indiferente, -reveló el tricolor sin mucho pudor – aun así esto es por mucho, lo más extraño que me ha pasado últimamente, supongo que es la falta de sexo en la ecuación- agregó con humor, ruborizando a los castaños.

\- Eres una rata insensible, no te mereces a Yami -dijo el chocolate desviando el tema y la vergüenza - Tú no sabes nada -le respondía Kaiba, siguiendo la pelea

\- que es lo que no sé, cubo de hielo, que te aprovechas de un chico indefenso, pero él tiene quien lo cuide y proteja –el otro castaño no estaba nada contento.

\- Claro que sí y ése soy yo, él es mío –la contienda comenzaba a ponerse intensa de nuevo.

\- Les recuerdo que yo solo detuve su absurda pelea -les recordó el tricolor- que a veces necesite un poco de ayuda no significa que no pueda partirles la cara.

\- Torpe troglodita, retrógrado sin sentimientos -insultó Mahad ignorando el comentario de su hermanito de una forma muy inmadura.

\- Mono descerebrado, impulsivo sin control -Kaiba también se hizo el sordo y continuó su pelea verbal con el otro.

\- No hay como estar aquí encadenado con ustedes dos para extrañar la vida de la jaula -ironizó Yami ignorando como la pelea comenzaba de nuevo, e inútilmente tratando de dormir entre ese par de chiflados -demonios quiero ir al baño- se quejó dramáticamente

 **POR LA MAÑANA…**

Había preparativos, una fiesta se llevaría a cabo en donde Yami sería presentado a la sociedad como el legítimo heredero de la familia. Todo había sido planeado desde que el chocolate había partido a buscar a su hermano a Japón. Lo único que iba a quedar pendiente era hacerlo de forma legal, ya que para eso se necesitaba de una prueba de ADN la cual tardaría algunos días, pero como Mahad estaba seguro y no le importaban los tecnicismos adelantó primero la celebración.

Todos los hermanos reunidos, algunos felices otros no tanto, invitados importantes y celebridades especiales de fama mundial, también estaban presentes.

\- Mira, vendrá el ministro de Francia, es muy difícil que él asista a eventos sociales -dijo Mahad mostrando la confirmación de asistencia que habían enviado.

\- Sí, lo conozco -dijo el tricolor sin mucho interés, él se estaba probando algunos trajes lo cual ya lo tenía cansado, nunca le había gustado medirse la ropa.

\- ¿De dónde lo conoces?, es un hombre muy ocupado y poco sociable –preguntó curioso.

\- Sólo diré que le gusta la seda rosa y no precisamente que yo la use –respondió el ojos rojos con una sonrisilla traviesa.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? -preguntó confundido y luego recordó el antiguo trabajo de su hermano y se puso algo rojo- sabes que olvídalo, no digas nada.

\- No es lo que tú crees. -dijo el tricolor aclarando la situación– ¿Sabes lo que es un muñeco viviente? -el chocolate asintió– Bueno, a él le gusta que lo vistan como uno y jueguen con él como si lo fuera, pero nada sexual, lo único es que en lugar de vestirse como un muñeco masculino le gusta que lo traten como si fuera una muñeca femenina.

\- Suena perturbador que un hombre el cual tiene una fama muy respetable y de más 50 años, tenga esos gustos -la imaginación del castaño estaba tratando de reprimir las imágenes que llegaban involuntariamente a su mente.

\- Te sorprenderías, es probable que a la mitad de tus invitados los conozca, voluntaria o involuntariamente y a los que no conozca, igual les sabré algún gusto o secreto, mis compañeros no siempre son discretos -para el tricolor era algo normal, sus compañeros tenían un voto de silencio, no comentaban nada de sus clientes, pero eso era a personas fuera de su círculo, entre ellos siempre se platicaban todo, desde las cosas más divertidas, hasta situaciones en la que deberían tener cuidado.

\- Bueno tu olvídate de eso, ahora eres alguien más importante y poderoso que ellos, ahora ellos son los que te servirán a ti y se desvivirán por atenderte, lucharan por complacerte -dijo Mahad sonando muy motivador.

\- Se escucha igual a mi trabajo anterior –dijo Yami sonriente y travieso.

\- Tal vez, pero ahora tú los manejaras a tu antojo y ellos tendrán que obedecerte sin protestar. -el chocolate sonaba muy firme y seguro.

\- En definitiva suena igual que mi anterior trabajo -dijo el tricolor sin contener ya su risa, viendo como su hermano sentía el fracaso por no poder decir algo más motivador.

\- A tu novio no le va a gustar escuchar esos comentarios -dijo el castaño ya inmaduramente como un niño pequeño.

\- Kaiba no es mi novio- reprochó rápidamente el otro e igual de infantil que Mahad- además él así me conoció, sabe a qué me dedicaba y no tengo porque ocultarle nada. Ya sabrá él si quiere algún día escuchar o no la historia completa, o por lo menos mi versión- agregó dándole la espalda al otro.

Majad se sintió un poco mal al respecto y decidió dejar el asunto por la paz y en el olvido.

\- Ese traje se te ve bien -dijo cuándo lo vio con un esmoquin en color crema, aunque el pantalón le quedaba un poco largo -pero sé que ropa te quedaría mejor, caminó hacia un viejo arcón y sacó una caja más pequeña de madera bellamente decorada, dentro de ella había un traje que parecía llevar tiempo guardado.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Yami con inseguridad, nunca había visto nada parecido y eso que había usado toda clase de disfraces -es un traje ceremonial típico de nuestra familia, usarlo es un honor ya que no todos tienen el derecho de portarlo, este perteneció a nuestro padre. Cuando era adolecente lo usó para su primer evento formal hace más de 50 años, se considera una reliquia familiar -dijo el chocolate mostrándoselo.

\- Qué… bonito -dijo el tricolor aunque no muy convencido.

\- Pruébatelo –sugirió su hermano con una sonrisa suave.

\- Claro –aceptó por cortesía más que nada.

No podía creerlo le quedaba a la medida, ni largo, ni corto, era exacto, como si fuera hecho para él, claro que por su gusto no era lo que elegiría para un evento formal, pero era la tradición de su familia y había sido de su padre, sintió que era el destino.

\- Quiero usarlo hoy -dijo el tricolor con melancolía, hacia tanto que no sentía lo que era el pertenecer a una familia verdadera que no podía negarse.

\- Te verás como lo que eres, un príncipe, no mejor dicho un faraón –dijo el castaño- te dejo solo, el evento comienza en unas horas descansa un poco y relájate mientras tanto.

Pasaron unas pocas horas, y los invitados estaban ya reunidos, era obvio que ya todos sabían quién era Yami y su pasado, también era evidente que nadie diría nada al respecto, la familia era muy poderosa como para molestar o humillar al heredero perdido, por el contrario, el chico era considerado un sobreviviente a tan terrible vida. Hipócritas a los ojos del tricolor, ya que él sabía bien que muchas de esas personas pagaban por los servicios de la escuela, pero ya había tomado una decisión, sabía de antemano que con o sin el director la escuela seguiría funcionando, había más de una rata al poder, pero ahora con todos los recursos que poseía se dedicaría a destruirla desde la raíz.

 **hola, me disculpo por la demora, no tuve internet por mucho tiempo y luego no se fue la inspiración, pero ya regreso, aunque no se por cuanto tiempo, en fin pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: pues si yami es muy fuerte, y seto un celoso de primera. Saludos**

 **M.A.: Fue tan pronto como pude, espero te agrade el cap. saludos**

 **Ninoska: gracias a ti por leer, espero te guste el cap.**

 **AVISO URGENTE "REGALO". como disculpa por la demora les quiero hacer un regalito, no siempre los are pero ahora y cuando pueda tratare de incluir alguna cosita extra, recuerden no siempre lo are así que espero que los disfruten, no tiene nada que ver con museo.**

 _ **Seto llega con su esposo el cual comía un poco de sopa en la cocina**_

 _ **\- sabes lo que la inútil de mi secretaria me dijo esta mañana- bramo furioso y sin dejar a yami hablar continuo - que necesita una licencia por maternidad, el año pasado tuvo ya un mocoso y ahora tendrá otro, no sabe lo inconsciente que es traer más niños al mundo, debería ser ilegal o con licencia expedida del gobierno,… ja para cuando esos burócratas den la autorización a las parejas ya serian ancianas y sin ganas de mocosos- kaiba repentinamente fue sorprendido por un fugas y dulce beso de su esposo-**_

 _ **\- amor escucha bien- dijo yami tranquilamente - vamos a ser padres, tendré un bebe, ahora sonríe y dime que me amas a mí y a tu hijo o te juro por Ra que te mato- Si, seto kaiba vivió muchos años y tuvo muchos hijos.**_

 _**FIN** _

**espero que les haya gustado su regalo.**

 **dudas quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


End file.
